The Best Part Of Me Is You
by the perfect oasis
Summary: Kai and Jamie have been friends forever but now they have decided to add the element of romance to their relationship. High school life becomes a dramatic rollercoaster of emotions when Kai’s other best mate fall in love with Kai’s girl. KaixOcxTala.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still don't own Beyblades.

A/N: okay this fic is going to go against the grain. Just to warn you all in this fic Kai is actually going to be a nice person, guess what he even talks, he has friends and a family to boot. I just picture you all, shocked looks on your faces, hands covering the gasp that just escaped you throat. TT

Rating: T- may hold some low level violence and language that may be offence to some readers. I apologize in advance. Warm wishes to all.

The Best Part Of Me.

Chapter 1

"Com'on Jamie, I'm serious! If you don't get your butt down here now we are going to be late for the first day of school, again. And I don't know about you but I'm not in the mood for detention." Kai stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Jamie to come down from her room. It was the same thing every year. The uniforms didn't change and neither did Jamie but she always had problems dressing on the first day of school. Maybe it's a girl thing.

"Good luck!" Jamie's older brother walked out the door on his way to school. Chase was one year older than Kai and Jamie. When they finally got to school they would start year eleven. Only two years to go and they were free, gee, when you say it like that is sounds like an eternity.

"Alright I'm ready. How do I look?" Jamie stood at the top of the stairs posing and waiting for approval.

"The same as you do every day. Can we go now?" Kai was getting sick of waiting. Jamie had told him to come over at eight, so now he had been waiting for her for forty five minutes.

Jamie didn't budge, instead she planted her hands firmly on her hips and glared at Kai.

"Just like every day ha?"

Kai smacked his forehead. "Oh, I'm so sorry. You misinterpreted me! What I meant was you looked just as lovely as you always do, like a fallen angel in a school uniform."

"That's better, now we can go."

Kai held up Jamie's backpack. "Your mum made you lunch."

"Yeah! The only day when I don't have to do it myself and hurry up Kai I don't want to be late." Kai chuckled to himself, slinging his bag over his shoulder and pulling Jamie to him to give her a noggi on her perfectly done hair.

"Hey hands off, do you know how long that took me to do?" Jamie demanded as she checked her head in the hall mirror.

"I'd guess about an hour? When I got up at seven your light was on, when did you get up?"

"Smart arse and for your information I got up at five to look like this so I hope you appreciate it."

"Very much." Kai rolled his eyes as he pushed Jamie out the door and to his car in the driveway next door.

The bell rang just as Kai pulled into the parking lot, great they had five minutes to get to their form class at the other side of the school and to make it worse they had to get through the rush of late students as well.

They began to run when they got inside the school grounds. When they hit the halls filled with students Kai grabbed Jamie's hand so he wouldn't loose her in the crush of students. Considering Jamie was only five foot two she needed all the help she could get. They rounded the corner and sprinted the last fifty metres to their form class room. They were about ten metres form the door when the bell rang. Mr White stepped behind the door before slamming it shut and locking it. Kai slowed and stopped before he hit the door but Jamie ran straight in to it banging her fists on the hard wood.

"Com'on let us in, what the hell is this? Some kind of conspiracy?" Jamie demanded, still pounding her little fists into the door. Kai just stood back and shock his head; it was the same thing every year.

"It's such a shame Jamie, I really thought you were going to make it this year." Mr. White belittled her from the other side of the locked door. "Now go to the office!" Jamie gave a sigh of disgust before giving the door a hefty kick and stomping off in the direction of the office.

"God damn it Kai, why the hell couldn't you run faster?"

"Hey don't talk to me about running, I'm not the one who's legs are only two feet long!"

"My legs are longer that two feet thank you very much." Kai quirked an eyebrow. "For your information my legs are two and a quarter feet long thank you very much!"

"Jamie I hate to brake it to you but that is like sixty seven and a half cemtermetres. Maybe you should try wearing high heals, at least you would grow a couple of inches."

Jamie growled.

"Look on the bright side, by the end of the day you will have shrunk be three centermetres anyway, enjoy the extra three centermetres whilst you can."

"I do not shrink three centermetres every day!"

"I hate to brake it to you but you do, everyone does but you get it back when you got to bed. Your spine stretches out again."

They had reached to office and Kai pulled open the door for Jamie. They walked into the room and stood in front of the desk. The receptionist looked up from her computer screen.

The woman shook her head. "And here I was thinking you two were going to break tradition."

"Good morning to you too Rita!"

_Well there is chapter one. Just a warning to everyone out there who reads this fic, don't expect these chapters to be all that long, this fic is meant to be fun and when I have to write long fics it makes me feel weighed down, this is a sideline story for me, this is my mental health fic so just go with the flow. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and with any luck I will be updating very soon._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis_.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: surprise surprise, I still don't own Beyblades

Last Time-

They had reached to office and Kai pulled open the door for Jamie. They walked into the room and stood in front of the desk. The receptionist looked up from her computer screen.

The woman shook her head. "And here I was thinking you two were going to break tradition."

"Good morning to you too Rita!"

The Best Part of Me

Chapter 2

"Kai, I can't see!" Jamie whined as they made their way down the corridor to their lockers which just so happened to he next to one another.

"And what would you like me to do about your lack of vision and height Jam?" Who was at that moment was holding on to Kai's hand so she wouldn't loose her best friend in the crowd.

"I want a piggy-back ride!" Kai rubbed his hand over his face in mock frustration as he let out a sigh. It was better to give in now instead of being beaten into submission.

Kai stopped walking and crouched down on one knee so Jamie could clime up onto his back. Once she was on properly Kai started on his way again. "Shit Jam! When you said you were living on pop tarts you weren't kidding were you?"

"No……… Hey, are you saying I'm fat?" she demanded as she let her body go limp in Kai's grip so her body weight doubled.

"I'm not saying your fat I'm just saying you weigh more than last time I gave you a piggi-back ride and if you don't sit up properly right now I will drop you." Jamie eminently sat up and supported her body weight. "Besides you wouldn't really drop me!"

"I wouldn't put stock in that if I were you."

"You're mean!" Jamie exclaimed. There were shocked gasps from a bunch of girls in year ten, she even got some evil glares. "Well there are what, say fifteen people who don't agree with you."

"Kai they don't count they're all bimbos anyway." Jam whispered in his ear.

Jamie had never had a good relationship with a girl. They always turned out to be bitched, back stabbers or only became friends with her to get closer as a means to date Kai. Then there was the rest of the female population who hated her for no other reason apart from Kai liked her and that he didn't bother with other girls. She was a good judge of character which Kai trusted.

Jamie went silent for a minute and Kai figured she was sulking. "Don't worry, one day you will find a girl that you can be friends with and I would never really drop you….. on purpose."

"Nah, it's all good. Most of them aren't worth knowing anyway." Jamie sighed and rested her head on her arm which was around Kai's shoulder, effectively giving him a hug. "I don't need anyone apart from you." Kai tilted his head to the side and rested it against Jamie's in silent appreciation.

"Well isn't this a cozy moment, should I book the two of you a room?" Kai turned around to see one of his best mates Tala standing there with a blonde at his side.

"Not much point really, you'd get more use out of it I suspect." Kai said.

Kai's POV 

I felt Jamie slide off my back when Tala came. She was always self-conscious of what other people thought of our friendship but to be perfectly honest I didn't really care how people judged it. We were what we were and it was fine with me. Anyway the only reason Tala kept on at us about it was that he wanted Jam and she didn't want a bar of him, so in Tala logic that meant that she liked someone else. Not liking Tala just wasn't done.

"Hello Tala, Bimbo." Jamie directed at the girl beside Tala. Last year she had tried to become friends with Jamie so she could go out with me. Of course she failed miserably with me but she played the role really well, to the point where Jamie included her in everything we did and then she stabbed her in the back when she finally figured out I wasn't interested. That really hurt Jamie and now she has given up on having a girlfriend (No Jamie isn't a lesbian.)

I could see that this wasn't going to go well, I could see Jamie twitching, getting ready to smack the other girl in the face. Jodie hadn't done anything yet but chances were good that there would be a catfight. Tala sent me a look, something along the lines of 'control the midget!' That was fine by me anyway. Last time Jamie was in a fight the other girl got a broken nose. I picked Jamie up fireman style so she was over my shoulder. I said 'see ya later' to Tala and headed off down the hall with Jamie over my shoulder. She didn't struggle so I guessed she was poking faces at Jodie or something to that effect. She wasn't the most mature at times.

We met up with the rest of our group in the outside cafeteria. Everyone was there except for Tala. Ray, Max, Spencer, Miguel, Tyson and Hero. I plopped Jamie down next to Ray who was smiling at the two of us. Unlike most people Ray got the whole unconditional love/friendship that me and Jamie shared.

"Hey Jam Jam, hows you morning been?" Ray was good with Jamie, he had this ability to calm her down which I sometimes envied.

"Good apart from running into the Bimbo. Get this she was all over Tala, has that girl got no shame?" oh good, Jamie was in rant mode.

"And another thing…" I cut Jamie off.

"Just eat your lunch Jam." I told her. If she was quite for a while she usually calmed down of her own accord.

"I don't want to eat, I'm too angry!" she told me tossing her lunch box towards me. I opened it up and examined the content, sandwich, chocolate milk, two chocolate pop tarts, I shock my head at that, watermelon and pixi sticks. I decided it was a good this Jamie didn't want to eat, she would have eaten the pop tarts and the pixi sticks and then she would have spent the rest of the day getting into trouble for being hypo. I put a pop tart and the chocolate milk infront of her anyway. There was no way she would pass up a pop tart.

The rest of the school day passed and then detention passed as well and it was finally time to go home.

Jamie and I got into my car ready to go home.

"Do you want to go and get a pizza?" (A/N Personally I hate pizza. I had to live on the stuff for like a month so I've had enough of it to last me a lifetime.) Jamie didn't seem quite right at the moment and if she wasn't happy it would bug me until she was.

"Spose." One syllable, don't I feel special. I pulled up in the parking lot of the pizza place and we got out.

_Jamie's POV_

I felt really bad, I knew Kai was trying to cheer me up I was in one of my moods. Pretty soon I will blurt everything out to Kai and then he can help me. That is how it always works. I have a problem and he fixes it for me. I try and do the same for him but sometimes it doesn't quite work out that way.

Kai came back to the table with drinks. He sat across the table and stared at me for a minute before speaking.

"Jam Jam what's wrong?"

_Wahooooooooo! Another chappi down, kind of a cliffy, well for you anyway. Nananananah I know what is going to happen next. Tune in next time to find out what is wrong with Jamie and how will Kai fix it? Hmmmm?_

_Anyway please review._

Infinite x's and o's 

_The perfect oasis._

_Hugs and kisses for all!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades

Last time-

I felt really bad, I knew Kai was trying to cheer me up I was in one of my moods. Pretty soon I will blurt everything out to Kai and then he can help me. That is how it always works. I have a problem and he fixes it for me. I try and do the same for him but sometimes it doesn't quite work out that way.

Kai came back to the table with drinks. He sat across the table and stared at me for a minute before speaking.

"Jam Jam what's wrong?"

Chapter 3

"Jamie?" Kai sat paciently waiting for my answer.

"Jamie talk to me! I might be able to help." Kai pleaded with me. But I didn't say anything. I just picked up my glass and twirled the curly straw around watching the bubbles fizz up to the cup then pop and disappear forever. Besides even if I did want to tell Kai what was wrong with me, which I really really did, I didn't know who to put it. To be honest I didn't even know what was wrong exactly.

I quickly lost interest in my drink and turned my attention onto my fingernails, they really needed a clean. They had dirt imbedded between the skin and nail but how it got there was a mystery to me there wasn't really any nail to get dirt under. I had never had nail, pretty nails that I could paint and make pretty like Jodie. Jodie had really nice nails. Then my mind slipped to another scene. I was watching Tala play with Jodie's hands in maths. He studied them as if they were so fragile and the slightest touch would break them. "_Tala._" I muttered quietly to myself more than Kai, infact I had forgotten he was even there.

"Tala?" Kai asked as he bought me back to reality and away form my dangerous and not so stable mind.

"You're acting like this because of Tala?" Kai's voice came across the table and hit me in the face, there was so much feeling in it I didn't really know what to say next.

I thought about it for a moment before I shock my head. "No, it isn't really Tala." I paused trying to think of how to put it. "Why don't guys look at me the same way they look at Jodie? Am I ugly? Am I fat? Am I an awfell person?" I rambled off all the things that had been on my mind all afternoon.

Kai looked at me and then he looked at me some more. His eyes got this glazed over look before he shock his head to clear his thoughts.

"All this is because you don't think you're attractive?" Kai let a small smile cross his face. "God the way you were acting I thought there was something seriously wrong. God Jam, don't do that to me!" Kai smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.

I knew it was stupid and I was angry with myself for making Kai worry like that but I still couldn't shake off the depression. I just wanted someone to like me.

"You know if you want I can make someone go out with you." Kai told me with a smile. I knew he was only joking but that hurt.

"Right, I need you to bully someone into going out with me because I am ugly, fat and uninteresting for someone to actually want to go out with me!" I yelled at him as I stood up. I didn't know why I was so angry but I was and at that moment that was all that mattered. I threw a fiver onto the table before storming out of the pizza place. Everyone looked at me as I passed their table on the way out but I didn't care and what hurt more, Kai made no move to stop me.

Okay I'll give her two minutes then I will go after her. Kai sat avoiding the stared of the other patrons in the pizza place. He finished his drink before looking at his watch. One minute to go. Oh fuck it! Kai stood up and followed Jamie out of the pizza parlor and into the late afternoon. It was raining when Kai got out side, which made him curse, if Jamie caught a cold he would hate himself. He looked up and down the street but there was no sign of her. 'Jesus. Suffer and Fuck' he yelled in his head as he raced to his car. But then he didn't know which way to go. If Jamie didn't want to be found she would go the long way home. But what if she thought that he thought she would go that way? But what if she thought that he would think that way and went the other way? "AH shit!" Kai exclaimed as he swung out of the lot and took the normal way home, it was raining after all.

Jamie sneezed, "Ah, shit!" she should have called a cab or something. Now she would have a cold. Well technically it was her fault. Jamie had heard Kais car coming and had run from sight, she didn't want to talk to Kai or anyone at the moment. A thought struck her, maybe Kai is still outside in the rain looking for her. Her cell phone had been ringing on and off for the past hour. It rang again and Jamie thought she should answer it. As she crossed the room to where she had left her phone, catching sight of her self in the mirror. 'God if you're insecure now wait and see how shit you will look in the morning!' she told herself. She flipped her phone open and pressed the calls receive button before putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Jamie asked into the phone tentatively.

"JAMIE! Where the blood hell are you? I've been worried sick! I've been driving around looking for you. Tell me where you are and I'll come and get you and take you home." Kai demanded. Jamie felt really bad. She should have know Kai would be out looking for her.

"I'm at home Kai." Jamie said quietly, guilt racking its way through her body.

"How long have you been there?" he asked but before Jamie had the chance to answer he was off again. "It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you are okay. Stay where you are don't move a muscle, I'll be right over."

Kai hung up the phone from Jamie and made a detour for the nearest drug store where he brought the biggest, brightest bunch of flowers they had.

"She must be a very lucky girl!" she shop assistant said to Kai as he handed over his money. He smiled at the girl behind the counter before taking off again without a word.

Kai arrived at Jamie' house five minutes later and Jamie watched as he jumped out of his car which was parked in his diveway. Jamie smiled to herself as she saw the huge bunch of flowers he was carrying, no doubt for her.

She heard the front door slam and then Kai yell a quick hello to her parents before she heard his footsteps pounding up the stairs. Jamie opened her door just as he was about to knock.

Kai blinked for a second before the threw himself at Jamie, wrapping her in a bear hug.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Jamie just smiled and hugged him back.

--------

_dn dn dn another one bites the dust! I think it is only right that I forewarn all of you that this fic is probably going to be really crap! I have no idea where it is going and it is just random stuff that pops into my head. Some of it might be slightly funny or whatever but to be honest I have very little faith in this fic. Mind you that isn't saying much, I don't really have faith in anything that I write. _

_and this story is on eight alert lists so i would like atleast five reviews._

_Anyway please read and review._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades.

A/N _We all know boys are stupid… here are a few reasons why.._

_Boys are stupid, throw rocks at them._

_Boys are smelly._

'_STUPID FACTORY' where boys are made._

_Once I farted in class and everyone laughed._

_Boys pee on the toilet seat!_

_Don't put a cat on your head, it hurts real bad!_

_Boys are afraid of the dark._

_Please don't feed the boy._

_Boys eat paste._

_Once I ate dog food and it got me real sick._

_Boys are stupider… send the to Jupiter._

_BOYS EAT BUGS!_

_2+25 Boys are dumb_

_Boys eat boogers when nobody's watching._

_Boys lie…make them cry!_

_Never underestimate the stupidity of boys in large groups._

_Sorry if there are any boys who read this! I brought a poster with that written on it the other day from my fav music store. Really really sorry but I had too. I STILL love you all, well most of you anyway! Hugs and kisses._

Last time-

Kai arrived at Jamie' house five minutes later and Jamie watched as he jumped out of his car which was parked in his driveway. Jamie smiled to herself as she saw the huge bunch of flowers he was carrying, no doubt for her.

She heard the front door slam and then Kai yell a quick hello to her parents before she heard his footsteps pounding up the stairs. Jamie opened her door just as he was about to knock.

Kai blinked for a second before the threw himself at Jamie, wrapping her in a bear hug.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Jamie just smiled and hugged him back.

Chapter 4

Jamie woke up the next morning feeling both warm and cold at the same time. And what's more she wasn't in her bed. Looking around Jamie realized she was half laying on her couch infront of her tv, the morning news saying something about a hostage crisis somewhere in the world.

Jamie began to untangle her body from the blanket that was half covering her but when she moved she was yanked back up onto the couch. Jamie blinked a few times in shock and focused on Kai's face which was right infront of her.

"Good morning." Kai smiled through sleepy eyes.

"Ah, good morning?" Jamie was definitely not a morning person and making her brain work at this hour is just plain cruel.

"Get off me!" Kai pushed Jamie off his chest and she landed on the floor in a tangle of blanket.

Jamie blinked again and regained the use of her lungs since Kai had knocked the air out of them. "That wasn't very nice, besides you put me there!"

"Did I? Must have done it in my sleep." Kai sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I haven't slept here since I was in the sixth grade." Kai yarned and looked around the room like he hadn't been in it for a long time and was checking to something that would betray his memory. Even though he had been in Jamie' room three days previously it seemed different when you woke up somewhere unexpected.

"Yeah, you were too embarrassed to admit you slept over at a girls house."

"Ha, ha yeah. Tala is going to have a field day with this!" Kai spoke quietly as if only to himself.

"Who is going to tell him?" Jamie asked. "You and me are the only ones who know."

"Good point, but I have to go and get ready for school, Tala is meant to be meeting me at my place in," Kai looked down at his watch. "SHIT now! I really have to go." Without thinking Kai kissed Jamie on the cheek and fled the room.

Jamie stood there with her hand on her cheek, Kai had never kissed her before.

Kai was just closing Holts front door when Tala pulled up in his driveway behind his car.

Double shit!

Kai ran across the lawn to his place and was met with a curious look from Tala.

"Aren't those cloths you were wearing yesterday?" Tala asked suspiciously.

"Don't ask Tala."

"Did you spend the night with Jamie?" Tala demanded with clenched fists, his voice raising slightly.

"Tala, dude! Totally over reacting, besides your with Jodie remember." Kai could see that this wasn't going to go well. Jamie didn't help the matter any further either. At that moment Jamie decided to stick her head out of her bedroom window to say good morning to Tala.

Tala smiled to Jamie before getting in his car and driving away.

Jamie looked down at Kai. "What's his problem?"

Kai shock his head, Jamie still didn't get it. "Jamie, you're his problem."

Jamie walked through the halls of her school, it had been a weird day and to be honest she just wanted for it to be over. Jamie caught sight of Tala's red head bobbing ahead of her in the crowd. He hadn't spoken to her that day which was very unlike Tala. Deciding that there was something wrong with him Jamie took it upon herself to fix his problem.

"Oi, Tala!" Jamie yelled through the crowd.

Tala turned but didn't see anyone for a moment before he spotted Jamie coming towards him. He let out a sigh, he should have known if he ignored her she would find him to 'talk.'

He waited for her to catch up with him before he began to walk again. "What is it Jamie?"

Jamie rolled her eyes, she was meant to be asking the questions. "What's wrong Tala?"

Tala decided to ignore the question and continued walking but then thought better of it. "It's nothing." He said quietly.

Tala was on a free period and was on his way outside sit under his favorite tree.

"It has to be something, tell me when was the last time you didn't talk to me?" Tala didn't answer. "See exactly you have never not spoken to me! Just tell me what is wrong."

They had crossed the oval by now, Tala flopped down under the tree and pulled out his cigarettes and lighter. "I thought you gave that up?"

"Jodie smokes." He gave as an explanation.

"Oh, okay." Tala looked up at Jamie when he caught the sadness in her voice. He let out a sigh and stuffed the cigarette back into it's packet.

"You don't like her do you?"

Jamie looked away, a sad smile playing it's way across her face. "Does it matter?"

Tala looked at Jamie in shock. Of course it mattered, well it did to him anyway. "Yes." Jamie shock her head still not looking at Tala.

------------

_Jamie's POV_

------------

I came here to ask the questions but I'm spending more time answering them than actually asking the freakin things. Besides Tala's love life is his business. It has nothing to do with me so what does it matter if I like Jodie or not? He already knows I don't like her. He has to. But then he can be a bit dense at times, nah not that dense. I mean he has eyes in his head and they do work.

I gave a start when I felt something on my face. I turned to the right to see what it was, to my surprise Tala's hand. His thumb brushed across my jaw then across to my lips, grazing them before his lips met mine in a soft kiss. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. I was so shocked I didn't know what to do so I stared back but then he kissed me again this time with a bet more feeling. I felt his teeth brush against my bottom lip and on instinct I opened my mouth slightly.

------------

_End Jamie's POV_

_------------ _

_Tala's POV_

------------

My pulse quickened when Jamie opened her mouth slightly, not wanting the kiss to end I slipped my tongue into her mouth desperate to taste her, I had wanted to for so long and now was my chance to finally find out. A though crossed my mind that she probably didn't really understand what was happening but I pushed that to the back of my mind as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her onto my lap.

"I need to breath!" Jamie spoke into my mouth. "Breath through your noise." I told her as I kissed her again. This time her mouth opened without hesitation and her tongue began to dance with mine. I knew Jamie hadn't had any experience at this kind of stuff before but as far as I was concerned this was the best kiss I had ever experienced. I could tell you the exact point where her emotions took over from her brain and she let go of all though. Her body relaxed against mine and I pulled her even closer.

I heard whistles and cheers in the back of my brain but I ignored them but they got louder. Jamie must have heard them aswell because she pulled away from me. She looked me in the eye for a moment before she pushed herself away shaking her head. She stood up and walked away, the sound of jeers and whistles following her across the oval from the soccer team though she didn't look at them, that much I was sure about because her head was bowed.

I looked across at the soccer team, most of them had returned to their drills but Ray stood there staring at me with a shocked look on his face.

_hmmm, what will happen next? To be honest I don't really know until I get an idea and start writing. Anyway hope you all enjoyed it, I'll try to update soon._

Infinite x's and o's 

_The Perfect Oasis._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades.

Last time-

­­_Tala's POV_

I heard whistles and cheers in the back of my brain, I ignored them but they got louder. Jamie must have heard them aswell because she pulled away from me. She looked me in the eye for a moment before she pushed herself away shaking her head. She stood up and walked away, the sound of jeers and whistles following her across the oval from the soccer team though she didn't look at them, that much I was sure about because her head was bowed.

I looked across at the soccer team, most of them had returned to their drills but Ray stood there staring at me with a shocked look on his face.

Chapter 5

Well if Tala thought he could avoid me that's fine. As of now I choose to evoke the same right! I want absolutely nothing to do with him right now, not until I sort my mind out and I figure out what the hell I did and why I did it. Okay, so granted I did know what I was doing. I was kissing Tala but the why part I'm still a little fuzzy on.

So school continued as usual. I went to classes and hung out with my friends. Strangely no one on the soccer team said anything about my little interlude on the soccer field so Kai still didn't know and that was the way I liked it and the way it would stay.

--------

"Com' on Jamie. It's only one movie and after that I will help you with your homework." Kai pleaded with me was we walked to his car after school.

"Kai this is the third time this week! Is there something you aren't telling me?" this was getting beyond a joke.

"Yeah so?" Kai asked as we reached his car and he opened my door for me.

I waited until he was seated before continuing with my train of thought. "This is starting to smack of dating." I paused as I watched Kai tense. "What's going on Kai?" This had been plaguing me all week, what was he up to? Sure we had been spending more and more time together lately and there were the occasional blushes here and there but nothing to write a romance novel over.

"Do you want it to be a date?" Kai was looking at me now. He had turned the car off and now I had his full attention. I looked out the window, for the first time in my life I was not comfortable in his presence. I wasn't scared of Kai or anything but the tension that welled up between us made me feel queasy.

"Kai, I don't know what I want!" and that was the gods to honest truth. I had no idea what I wanted. But what I do know is Kai is my best friend and life without him in incomprehensible, but if anything did happen where would it leave a lifetime of friendship? In tatters? Could we rebuild or would we be able to just pick up where we left off?

Then there was the positive side of things. We could become even better friends and the romantic element is something that my life had been lacking. I know Kai will always respect me and our parents will be cheering us on but is it all worth the risk?

And here is one of the reasons why I love Kai, he's a mind reader, atleast my mind anyway. "Forget everything that had just been said and listen to my proposal." That word made my throat constrict. Kai continues. "We acknowledge that things have changed between us but we don't force anything. If it happens it happens and if not" Kai paused "Lets just see what happens. How does that sound to you?" God damn I would love to have his bravado or confidence, what the hell I want both.

"Pick me up at seven." I smiled looking at him for the first time.

"Good choice Jam."

why oh why do the fates that be insist on granting my every unwish? Like right now it is quarter past six and I was jus about to get ready for my date with Kai. Oh my god I have to say that again. MY DATE WITH KAI! Aahhhh, total scream is it not? Anyway where was I? ….. Fates………Unwished, oh yeah got it now. As I was saying I was just about to go and get ready for my date with Kai when the doorbell rang. Me being the perfect little daughter I was went to answer it. On the other side of the door stood Tala. Peachy! I should have know that if I didn't answer him he would come and speak to me in person. I mentally smacked my head against the closed door in my ideal world where Tala wasn't standing there looking at me with an uneasy frown on his face.

"Yu didn't answer my calls and you have been ignoring me at school." Wow so he did notice. Personally I'm surprised he noticed considering he spent most of his time with Jodie on his lap.

"Well spotted. And?" Wow way to be a bitch Jamie, cool down Tala's a friend after all.

"We need to talk about what happened between us Jamie." He looked at me expectantly so I stepped back to allow him to enter. I took the stairs to my room and told him so sit on my bed while I got dressed in my walk in wardrobe. I had had my shower an hour ago so that my hair had time to dry and I know all of you are saying 'just use a hair dryer' but I don't like them and they make my hair go fuzzy and I wouldn't want fuzzy hair for my first ever date now would I? That's what I thought. A big fat no! god now I had to figure out what to wear.

Five minutes later I walked out wearing my favorite pair of faded jeans, a black strap top and a pair of black kitten heals. I walked to my dresser and picked up my hairbrush. I personally think a nice pony tail is in order. Elegant and simple, kind of like me apart from the elegant part. I smiled as I felt my long hair swish down my back.

"Which earrings?" I turned to Tala holding up two options.

Tala pointed. "The blue ones." I nodded, that was what I had thought too.

"Where are you going?" Tala was looking me up and down like I was something he needed to possess.

"Nowhere special, Kai and I are going to see a movie. You wanted to talk? Well I'm listening." No point in fibbing now is there?

"Jamie we shared something and I like you so do you want to go out?" just my luck, another one with confidence but I shouldn't have expected less from the school's number one playboy.

"Look Tala, you're a great guy but your brain has a nasty habit of getting caught in your zipper. What happened between us shouldn't have happened so is there any chance that we can move past this?" I gave him a hopeful smile that usually won him over.

"Besides you're going out with Jodie, remember her?"

"I'd drop her in an instant!" Tala stood and came towards me.

"And what happens when the next pretty girl comes along who grabs your attention? I get tossed aside like Jodie? No thanks Tala. I've refrained from using the word mistake up until now but that was what it was, a mistake." I watched Tala, it was an odd thing to see. The life just seemed to be sucked out of him. I reached out and squeezed his hand.

"Maybe one day but not today." I told him with a smile. Tala nodded in understanding.

"One kiss before I go?" Wow, rebound quick? I laughed and gave him a playful kiss on the corner of his mouth. Tala pouted.

"That wasn't a kiss." I sighed in frustration before giving him a proper kiss on the lips bit when he tried to pull me closer and deepen the kiss I pulled away.

"You better go." Tala gave a sad smile before heading for the door.

"We could have been great you know?"

I just smiled. "Bye Tala."

_Wow Kai and Jamie are going on their first date, which just so happens to be Jamie's first date ever! How exciting! I can't wait to write it. My fingers are quivering in anticipation. _

_Please review and tell me what you think, what you want to happen and what you think should happen. Just remember that this is as much my fic as yours._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades.

Last time-

"Maybe one day but not today." I told him with a smile. Tala nodded in understanding.

"One kiss before I go?" Wow, rebound quick? I laughed and gave him a playful kiss on the corner of his mouth. Tala pouted.

"That wasn't a kiss." I sighed in frustration before giving him a proper kiss on the lips bit when he tried to pull me closer and deepen the kiss I pulled away.

"You better go." Tala gave a sad smile before heading for the door.

"We could have been great you know?"

I just smiled. "Bye Tala."

Chapter 6

_Kai's POV_

God damn it Kai, what the hell is your problem? It's only Jamie. The one person you have known your entire life besides your parents. That's my point, mental head slap. It's Jamie. Jamie. My Jamie. My other half! The extension of me.

Alright that's it. Kai get a grip! You have to pick her up in five minutes so get a-hold of yourself before you fuck this up big time. God what am I meant to do? I've gone heaps of dates before but somehow I don't think that stuff will impress Jamie. What if she doesn't like the movie? What if I kiss her when she doesn't want to be kissed? What if I do something wrong? SHIT!

I looked out my window and I could see Jamie moving around in he room through her curtain. I wonder what is going through her head? Should I have gotten her flowers? Double shit!

Wait I've got a good question that will keep me busy for a while. When the hell did my feelings for her change? Or have I always been in love with her and just never realized it? So many questions, so little time. SHIT I'm late. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. Okay Kai deep breaths, it is only Jamie and you are only going to see a movie. You've done this heaps of times before.

I took one last look in the mirror to check that I hadn't pulled any of my hair out before I headed over to Jamie's.

--------

I crossed Jamie's lawn and headed to the door but I stopped when I got half way across the lawn. Jamie was sitting on the front step waiting for me. The only light came from the window beside the door but it was enough to see that Jamie looked like a girl. I mean sure she wears a skirt every day for school but god damn Jamie has curves. (A/N I've been using the words god damn a lot ha? Meh!) She stood when she saw me coming and smiled.

"Hi." She smiled and gave a slightly uneasy laugh.

"Hi, you know you're meant to wait for me inside and then I ring the bell and you take another fifteen minutes to get ready right?" I nearly laughed at the expression on her face.

"Oh, well if you like I can go inside and you can ring the bell, would that make you feel better?" Well it's nice to see she isn't nervous. Jamie doesn't mock people when she is nervous.

"No. We'll just go." I grabbed her hand and pulled her off the step and towards my car. "You look nice tonight." I told her. 'You smell good too.' But I didn't tell her that part.

"You mean I look like a girl?" she laughed. That girl can read me like a book.

_End Kai's POV_

_-------- _

_­­­Jamie's POV­_

The entire night I hid my nervousness behind sarcasm but it wasn't that bad because Kai found it amusing. He was so sweet as well. Normally when we go to the movies he will only buy one of my favorite candies but this time he brought them all. I could tell he was nervous at the beginning of our 'date' but he settled down when the movie started and there hadn't been any major disasters. Me, I was a nervous wreck the entire time and when Kai took hold of my hand I nearly jumped out of my seat. It was weird to think of Kai one way my entire life and then in one day to try and think of him in another. I did start to calm down when Kai's finger began to rub circles in the palm of my hand though. I think I could have fallen asleep if we weren't watching an action movie with heaps of explosions and guns going off every five seconds.

After the movie we decided to go for a walk. It was nice wondering around in the darkness not having to worry about anything. Occasionally you could look into peoples windows and get a glimpse of another life before your feet lead you away. (A/N no they aren't peeping toms!) sometime during our walk our hands entwined but I didn't notice until Kai pulled me to a stop, turning me to face him. I was about to say how much I had enjoyed myself but I didn't get a chance. Kai leaned down towards me and captured my lips with his. There was no uncomfortable pretence or any fumbling my arms made their way around Kai's neck as he drew me closer.

It was perfect.

As soon as his lips touched mine I decided to give this relationship my all. What was the point in waiting if it felt right? If I let myself I could be happy with Kai, more than happy! Content….

--------

(A/N Just a warning to anyone who is reading this- from this point on what I write is written by a very tired person. I had to get up at 4:30 am to get on a train, which I had to stay on for two hours to go and visit my father. It is now 4:13 pm. I know it doesn't sound too bad but last night I didn't go to bed until 1:30 am so I'm running on three hours sleep. So I apologize for the crappyness of the part of this fic.)

We walked down street after street until we came across a park. The street lights lit the path through the park. We selected a seat to sit on and settled in to talk.

"So, did you enjoy our first date?" Kai put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. His cologne filled my head making my dizzy and slightly disorientated.

"Mmmm it was nice." I muttered to him through my Kai induced haze. "Though it is my first date ever really." I let my head drop onto Kai's shoulder as we sat in the semi darkness. The night air around us had begun to chill as the clouds started to clear. I felt Kai chuckle beside me and I lifted my head to look at him.

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"I didn't want to rub it in." he smirked across at me.

"Gee, you're so nice Kai. I wonder why I never dated you before?" I head butted Kais shoulder because I was too tired to raise my arm to hit him and it had the double effect of letting me rest my head.

We sat in silence for probably twenty minutes I was just starting to drift off into dream land when a noise startled me awake again. I fumbled around in my pocked trying to find my phone once I realized that that was where the noise was coming from.

"Talk." I mumbled into the phone once I managed to press the right button to answer the thing. I may be good at a lot of things- note the fact that I said _MAY_ be good at, but mobile phones are not one of them. It had taken Kai a week to teach me how to turn the thing on and enter my pin and then turn the bloody thing off and don't even get me started on sms's and making calls and taking photos. I still cant take photos but I'm not overly bothered. (A/N I just realized I have paper cuts on my fingers from work the other day. Don't paper cuts suck?)

"Buck up Kid, did I interrupt something with dear Kai?" I could hear the amusement in my brothers voice and it made me want to reach through the phone and smack him on the face but then I remembered that you cant do that with phones. My bad?

"Bugger off Chase, just because you're stuck at home while I'm out having fun…." The bugger cut me off.

"Arh having fun are you? Just what kind of fun would that be? Can I hear heavy breathing in the background?" he laughed again, and again I wanted to smack him in the head.

"What do you want? I'm sure you didn't call me out of concern for my well being."

"Mum is wearing out the hall rug. She's been pacing up and down for the past hour waiting for you to come home your movie finished over two hours ago."

"How do you know when the movie finished and tell mum I'll be home soon, oh and tell her I won't turn into a pumpkin!"

"It's my job to know everything you do Kid." Chase told me matter-oh-factly.

"Stalk much?"

"Oh get over it Kid! Shit happens. So when are you coming home?"

"We'll be back in about half an hour and make mum sit down. She shouldn't be worried she knows I'm with Kai."

"Yeah but this is your first date ever. It wouldn't matter if you were out with Orlando Bloom, Paul Walker or Fred West she'd still worry."

"How do you know it's my first date ever and that I'm with Kai? Don't bother to answer that I already know the answer. I'll be home soon okay?" I didn't wait for him to reply because the way we were going that conversation could go on all night.

"Kai I've got to go home, mum's having a fit!"

"I figured as much." Kai said as he stood up and offered me his hand. I took the offered hand and let Kai hull me to my feet. Once Kai let go of my hand I climbed onto the park bench we had previously been sitting on and jumped on Kai's back.

"Giddi-up, I'm too tired to walk." I told Kai once I was settled on his back.

"You'll never change will you?" Kai looked over his shoulder at me as he began to walk through the park back to where we left the car.

"Hmmm…" I pretended to think. "Nope!"

_And another one bites the dust! Even though I'm slightly delusional and slightly crazy from sleep deprivation at the moment I enjoyed writing this chappi and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Now all I need is your review and I can die crazy and happy. No in all seriousness please review it only takes a moment._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._

_oxoxoxox_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I, The Perfect Oasis do not own beyblades. Glad that's out of the way now I can get on with this fic.

Last time-

"Kai I've got to go home, mum's having a fit!"

"I figured as much." Kai said as he stood up and offered me his hand. I took the offered hand and let Kai hull me to my feet. Once Kai let go of my hand I climbed onto the park bench we had previously been sitting on and jumped on Kai's back.

"Giddi-up, I'm too tired to walk." I told Kai once I was settled on his back.

"You'll never change will you?" Kai looked over his shoulder at me as he began to walk through the park back to where we left the car.

"Hmmm…" I pretended to think. "Nope!"

--------

Chapter 7

--------

"TALA YOU GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE RIGHT NOW AND TALK TO ME!" Jamie stood with her hands on her hips shouting at Tala's retreating back, the stupid, idiotic and juvenile so and so.

"I WANT YOU TO COME AND STAND INFRONT OF ME AND TELL ME WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS" at that Tala spun around on his heal and marched back to where Jamie stood looking very pissed off. At any moment smoke or steam was going to start spurting out of his ears like in those cartoons. The very idea forces a small smile onto Jamie's lips and she had to fight to stop herself from laughing.

Tala stood there staring at Jamie, the girl of his current dreams. "My problem?" Tala asked quietly as he walked towards when Jamie stood struggling to look pissed off. "My problem." He repeated again this time so she could hear him.

"Yes your probl…" Jamie was cut off as Tala put his face right in front of her and stared into her eyes. "Oh!" Jamie breathed out on a slight sigh.

Tala nodded before he closed the final gap between their lips in a soft loving kiss that if Jamie didn't keep her wits about her could easily turn into something much more.

Jamie pulled away after a moment long enough to give Tala a skerrick of hope.

"Tala, I can't." Jamie told him as she turned to leave the scene where she had been unfaithful even if only for a second or two.

"Then what the hell happened the other day then?" He demanded as he tried to stop her from walking away from him.

Jamie felt tears well in her eyes as she turned back to Tala with a sad look on her face. "I just can't." she wasn't sad because she deeply wanted to be with Tala, she was sad because he was in pain and it was her fault. She did love tala, yes. But only as a friend or brother and when she thought about it now the only reason she had made out with him was to make her feel better about herself.

Jamie walked the few remaining steps to where Tala stood looking as though he had just herd the worst news of his life. She reached out her right hand and ran it along Tala's hair line coming to rest on his cheek. "I am so sorry Tala, I truly am." Jamie grazed her thumb across Tala's beautiful cheek bone before she pulled away and continued down the hall away from him.

Jamie sat in class across the isle from Kai. That in it's self wasn't anything out of the ordinary due to the fact the teacher had assigned a seating plan. Jamie wrote a note on a piece of paper before she scrunched it up and threw it at Kai. Kai picked up the small piece of paper that had hit him in the head and un-scrunched it, Jamie had written a one word letter. _'Hi!' _ Kai looked across to Jamie and gave her a small smile. This was so typically Jamie that it made him want to laugh but there was a tenderness behind what she was doing that made Kai feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Jamie watched the smile on Kai's face disappear. That was unexpected but then she realised he wasn't looking at her anymore. Turning to see where he was looking Jamie let out a small growl when she saw Jodie smiling across at Kai with a sexy smirk on her face, Jamie saw red but decided she was going to tale the moral high ground.

_Jamie's POV­­­_

I pulled my chair across the isle so I was sitting next to Kai. I glanced over at the bitch to see how she was taking it. Not too well! Yeah points for me! I undid my top button and leaned forward. I looked back at Jodie again and I could practically see smoke coming out of her ears. I smiled across at Kai who was watching the whole thing. He knew exactly what I was doing. Kai glanced across at Jodie to make sure she was watching before he pulled me onto to his lap and kissed my tongue and all infront of the entire class. The kiss wasn't bad either and it would have been better if I hadn't been ripped off of Kai by my hair.

I let out a scream as I fell towards the ground. Kai made a grab for me but by the time he realised what was happening I was already half way to the floor.

I hit the ground with a thud that knocked the air out of my lungs. I blinked a few times and took a few deep breaths getting the air back into my lungs. When I finally came back to reality Jodie was standing over me looking like she was about to kill. There was this evil glint in her eyes that I had never seen before but considering every time I saw her I tried to go the other way it wasn't all that surprising I hadn't seen it before. There was no doubt in my mind she had used the 'look' before. Do you want to hear my logic behind it? Do you? Well it is really simple. Jodie is a bitch.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" a voice yelled into the room. I looked around as a blur of colour whizzed past my view before it was replaced with blue and grey. I looked up at Kai wondering where the angry, snarling Jodie monster had gone.

"Hi Kai." I think the fall killed some of my brain cells.

Kai shock his head before I found myself being pulled to my feet and sat down in my chair again. From my new view point I looked around the room for Jodie. She was sitting in a heap on the floor looking really pissed off as the rest of the class laughed at her. Kai knelt infront of me fussing over me and making sure I was still in one piece.

Then a ripple of sound made it's way across the class to where I sat. It took me a little while to work out what was being said and when I did I felt like going a hiding away from all the prying eyes.

"Did Kai just kiss Jamie?"

--------

"Remind me never to do that again." I shot at Kai as I stormed down the halls in between class. My face was flushed with embarrassment and right now I wanted to die. Why the hell had I done that. That wasn't the high road, that was the low road. The very low road, the road that has the sign 'Beware, road subject to frequent flash flooding.'

I heard a chuckle coming from beside me. Kai actually thought my humiliation was funny. Where the fuck did he get that idea from.

"I am failing to see anything funny about this." I snapped across at Kai as another student pushed between us either because they were in a hurry or they just didn't see me.

"God damn it, give me a piggy back so I can yell at you some more!" Kai stopped walking and looked down at me.

"I think it's cute that you got jealous when another girl showed interest in me." Kai told me before he tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear and began to walk off to his next class.

I just sighed and followed in his wake. After all he was in my next class and there was no point trying to deny the truth.

_I know that this was a sort chappi but I did warn you that they were going to be short. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it please review._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I, The Perfect Oasis do not own Beyblades.

Last time-

­_Jamie's POV_

"God damn it, give me a piggy back so I can yell at you some more!" Kai stopped walking and looked down at me.

"I think it's cute that you got jealous when another girl showed interest in me." Kai told me before he tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear and began to walk off to his next class.

I just sighed and followed in his wake. After all he was in my next class and there was no point trying to deny the truth.

--------

Chapter 8

--------

Kai and Jamie sat in Jamie's living room infront of the TV but they weren't alone. Ray, Tyson, Max, Hillary and Mariah were all sprawled out across the floor as they watched 'Domino'. Everyone was enjoying the movie but it was coming to an end and soon everyone would go home.

"It's a little past your bed time isn't it?" Kai whispered to Jamie so he wouldn't disturb the others on the floor.

"Shut up! Besides it's Friday night." Jamie gave Kai a dig in the ribs before she settled against his shoulder again.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?" Kai asked her as some guy got shot before the elevator doors closed and Domino Bailey screamed to him.

Jamie let out a yawn. "Can we discuss this in the morning?" she asked as she yawned again and snuggled deeper into the warmth that was Kai.

"Sure thing." Kai told her as he placed a kiss in her hair.

-------- 

Once everyone else had left for the night Kai carried a sleeping Jamie up the stairs to her bed room. Both her mother and brother were in bed so once she was tucked in under the warm covers Kai showed himself out.

Once Kai was back in his own house and room he sat down on the edge of his bed. He was really happy with Jamie but he was still scared as well. The idea of actually being with Jamie both excited and terrified him at the same time. He knew he shouldn't even be thinking about this kind of thing but he couldn't help it. He had never slept with anyone before but he did want to sleep with Jamie. Now that he thought about it he hadn't thought about having sex with any of his other girlfriends though many had implied that they would like to sleep with him. There was just something about Jamie that pushed Kai to the edge.

Kai got up from where he sat rubbing his arms as he stood. The nights were beginning to get chilly, but not yet cold enough to warrant jumpers, thick blankets and hot water bottles. Winter was Kai's favourite season. He loved the cold crisp air, the feel of a hot coffee in his cold hands, the way a stream of fog assaulted the air when he exhaled on cold morning, the sound of the snow as he walked through it, having snow ball fights with Jamie. Kai loved everything about winter.

Kai walked across to the desk in the corner of the room. With any luck someone would be on MSN to talk to. Although it was getting late, well after midnight infact he realised when he looked at his clock, Kai wasn't ready for bed. The prospect of seeing Jamie in seven or eight hours had him all worked up. What would they do? Where would they go? Kai didn't really care what they did, he just wanted to spend as much time with her as he possibly could. Kai laughed, wanting to spend every waking moment of his life with Jamie was nothing new. He had even made lame excuses to his former girlfriends so that he could hang out with Jamie instead. Kai read his list of contacts. None of his friends were on line but one of his over seas friends were.

If you don't love me you should: says-

_Hey._

Chris, the real Super Woman: says-

_Your up late aren't you?_

If you don't love me you should: says-

_I can't sleep. How are you?_

Chris, the real Super Woman: says-

_I'm good, what the great and spunky Kai got girl problems? It's not like you to lose sleep over a girl._

If you don't love me you should: says-

_This isn't just any girl, this is Jamie!_

Chris, the real Super Woman: says-

_The girl next door, your best friend right? Did you have a fight?_

If you don't love me you should: says-

_No, nothing like that, I asked her out._

Chris, the real Super Woman: says-

_OMG what did she say? Hey who come I didn't know you liked her?_

If you don't love me you should: says-

_She said yes and you didn't know cause I haven't spoken to you for a while and it only happened a week ago._

Chris, the real Super Woman: says-

_Oh, have you been on a date yet?_

If you don't love me you should: says-

_Yeah._

Chris, the real Super Woman: says-

_Then what's the problem. What did you do?_

If you don't love me you should: says-

_We say a movie. There isn't a problem, she just drives me crazy._

Chris, the real Super Woman: says-

_Oh, so Kai is in love?_

If you don't love me you should: says-

_Yeah and no. I love Jamie to death. I always have but the way you insinuate, I'm not sure._

Chris, the real Super Woman: says-

_Ah!_

If you don't love me you should: says-

_Don't 'Ah' me. What does 'ah' mean? Chrisie help._

Chris, the real Super Woman: says-

_Lol, what do you want me to do? You have to work your feelings out for yourself. _

If you don't love me you should: says-

_Why should I bother when you seem to think you know what my feelings are?_

Chris, the real Super Woman: says-

_Tut, tut, tut Kai you should know better than to question me!_

If you don't love me you should: says-

_Fine, I'll talk to you later._

Chris, the real Super Woman: says-

_Bye Kai, good luck._

If you don't love me you should: says-

_Bye._

Kai signed off MSN and pushed back from the computer. Looking around his room Kai let out a whoosh of air before he spun himself around on his computer chair.

--------

Kai tossed and turned on his bed before giving up on sleep completely an hour before dawn. Kai got dressed for the day after showering and made his way down to the kitchen. Kai flicked on the radio and began to make coffee. An hour and a half later Kai still sat at the kitchen table, now on his seventh cup of coffee when his mother came into the kitchen still wearing her dressing gown.

"Good morning dear, your up early." Mrs Hiwatari told her son as she made a B line to the coffee pot.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep." Kai told his mother.

Mrs Hiwatari took a seat beside Kai and set about sipping her coffee.

"So, I have hardly seen you lately. What have you been up to?" she asked calmly.

"Not a lot, school, hanging out with Jamie. The usual." Mrs Hiwatari nodded.

"How is Jamie?" she asked.

"Jamie? She's fine. Why?" Kai wanted to know as he played with his coffee cup in hopes of drawing his mothers' attention away from himself.

"Oh no reason I just haven't seen her for a few weeks. How was your date?" Mrs Hiwatari smiled at her sons reaction.

Chocking on the last mouthful of coffee Kai had just taken he turned to his mother with a shocked face. "How did you know about that?" Kai asked.

"You underestimate me Kai. I know most of the things you do but to answer your question Jam's mother told me, and she found out from Chase but I don't know how he knew.

"I should have known." Kai shock his head. His mother patted his hand and smiled. "You really like her don't you?"

Kai nodded. "Yeah I do mum." The older woman smiled at her son. "Don't hurt her Kai. She won't take it well."

"I don't intend to mum." Kai stood up and put his cup into the sink to be washed later.

"So what has dad been up to?" Kai asked wanting to change the subject.

"Oh, he's away on business but if all goes well he should be home sometime next week." Kai's mother told him.

"What is he doing this time?"

After Kai's father had gotten his Law degree after studding business he went to work for his father Voltaire. Daniel Hiwatari had gone into the family business. Kai wasn't entirely sure what the business was but he knew it had something to do with programming of some kind. The family business held no interest to Kai at all. He had no idea what he wanted to do when he left school but there was still time to figure it out.

"I'm not sure dear, I'm never really sure what your father does." Mrs Hiwatari told her son.

Jo Hiwatari though in her late thirties, didn't look a day over thirty. Her soft skin, bright green eyes and full lips made her a very attractive woman who still turned heads in the street. Jo Edwards married her high school sweetheart and had never worked a day in her life. After Jo finished her art degree she and Daniel had gotten married and shortly after became pregnant with Kai. Jo had been an at home mum but that had never put a financial constraint on the family due to her husbands very well paying job. Now she lived in a nice home with a nice garden with her beloved husband and son. These days Jo made a fair sum of money by selling her painting through local and interstate art galleries.

"So what are your plans for today?" Kai asked turning back towards his mother from the sink.

"Not that much really, I need to go shopping and I need to pick up your fathers dry cleaning. Just the usual domestic goddess duties I always perform to make life as pleasant as I can for the two of you." Kai laughed at his mother. "I'm going to go and do some homework."

"What, not spending the day with Jamie?" his mother teased.

"The day is still young dear mother." Kai told his mother before kissing her on the cheek and heading back up to his room.

_There you all go. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know not a whole lot happened but there was a but of Kai's family back ground in there for you. Chrisie is a girl Kai met years ago when he was visiting his grandfather in Russia and they stayed in contact through MSN and email._

_Please review._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._

_oxox_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Whatever it is I don't own it!

Last time-

"What, not spending the day with Jamie?" his mother teased.

"The day is still young dear mother." Kai told his mother before kissing her on the cheek and heading back up to his room.

--------

Chapter 9

_A/N- before any of you go on and read this chapter please note that I have nothing against cheerleaders as a whole, just the ones I went to school with. We tended to have differing opinions on certain aspects of school life. They thought they were the queens of the school and me and my friends thought they were a bunch of bitched. They'd start roomers that we were lesbians, sluts, easy (You know, basically describing themselves) and we would glue their bags to the port racks or write incriminating ditties on the toilet walls. So you can see why I don't hold a great love for cheerleaders._

--------

Jamie watched the cheer leaders with disgust. Sports day was tomorrow and they were on stage doing a cheer for one of the school houses. The four houses were Alfa whose colours were black and white, Charlie whose colours were yellow and green, Delta whose colours were silver and gold and Tango whose colours were colours were blue and red. Jamie really hated cheer leaders. She wasn't exactly sure why she hated them, probably because Jodie was the head cheerleader which didn't help them as a whole and between the whole cheer squad they probably didn't have two brain cells to rub together, oh and then there was the fact that they were a bunch of stuck up bitches. Jamie looked around the auditorium form where she sat four rows from the back, almost all of the males in the school were either watching the bouncing of the girls breasts or waiting for them to kick their legs up so they could get a look at their knickers. Kai who was sitting next to Jamie was drawing on his folder, not paying any attention to the cheerleaders on stage. She poked him. "You can watch them if you want." Kai gave Jamie a half smirk before he returned to his drawing. Jamie scanned the crowed for Tala, he sat diagonally two rows infront of her, she shock her head Tala was leaning back in his chair eating a packet of chips with a broad grin on his face as he stared at the girls on stage. Jamie felt a poke in the ribs that made her squirm, she was very ticklish. When she turned to Kai who was the person who had poked her he held up his drawing for her to see. On the page was the entire cheer squad but instead of 'cheering' they were all in a line stuck together with a javelin. Jamie smothered a giggle and averted her eyes so she could control her laughter.

--------

Kai lay on his bed flipping through a car magazine as he listened to the music coming out of his sound system. From across the room Kai herd a groan, looking over the top of his magazine Kai studied Jamie where she sat on his computer chair, her head in her hands.

"What's the matter?" Kai asked sitting up from his prone position.

"I shouldn't have done that." Jamie told him letting out another groan. "Ik think I'm going to become reacquainted with that timtam I ate before." Kai just shook his head and then to his astonishment Jamie put her foot on the floor and pushed herself around again. Kai shook his head. "Jamie just get of the chair before you make yourself sick." Jamie stopped spinning again by putting her feet on the floor again and looked at Kai blankly. "Ha?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie," Kai spoke slowly and clearly as if her were talking to a small child. "Get off the chair." Jamie let out a sheepish laugh as she stood from the chair and looked across to where Kai sat watching her. "Well what do you want me to do now?" Jamie seeming forgotten that the chair had made her feel ill. Kai picked up the TV remote from where it sat on his bedside table. The tossed the remote at Jam. "Sit on the beanbag and watch TV or you can sit on the bed if you like."

Jamie caught the remote with fumbling hands. She looked form the beanbag to the bed then back to the beanbag, deciding on the bed Jamie headed over to it and flopped down beside him hunting for sympathy. "My tummy hurts." She moaned as she leaned against Kai's shoulder.

"Well you shouldn't have kept spinning when you started to fell sick now shouldn't you." He took the remote out of her hands and flicked the TV on, waiting for the picture to grace the screen with it's presence. Kai turned off the cd player before flicked through the channels until he found the cartoon channel, he handing the remote back to Jamie before giving her a pillow and laying back down to continue reading his magazine.

Jamie stared at the TV discontentedly for a brief time before she got bored and started to look for another means of entertainment. Some days Sponge Bob Square Pants didn't quite cut it. The chair was already out as well as the TV so that didn't really leave her much besides Kai. Reaching out a finger Jamie poked Kai between the ribs. The magazine was lowered shortly after and she was met with a pair of quizzical crimson eyes. "What Jamie?" Kai knew exactly what was coming, these moods were common occurrence with Jamie.

"I'm bored." Jamie mumbled poking him again. Kai sat up right. "Will you quit that?" he demanded as Jamie went to poke him again. Pouting, Jamie crossed her arms over he chest and stuck out her tongue. A quick smirk played across Kai's face before he leaned forward and ran his teeth down either side of Jamie's tongue. The action sent a shiver down her spine and before she knew what was happening Kai had wrapped his arms around her waist and had pulled her close to him.

Kai kissed his way down Jamies' jaw and down her throat before the returned to her lips. After several more minutes of this Kai pulled away. "Still bored?" he asked as he pretended to bit her ear. Jamie snuggled closer to him but they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Because Kai and Jamie had been home alone Kai hadn't bothered to shut the door. He looked over Jamies' shoulder to see his mother standing in the doorway with a huge grin on her face. "Mum, you're home early." He stated as he tried to move away from Jamie as subtly as possible. A smirk, not entirely unlike his own crossed his mothers face as she noticed her son move away from his girlfriend. Mrs Hiwatari looked down at the gold watch the circled her slender wrist. "Actually Kai it's after six." Kai's mind went off on it's own tangent at that little bit of information. He must have been making out with Jamie for over an hour, funny it only felt like a few seconds. "Would you like to join us for dinner Jamie." Kai was brought back to the present by his mothers voice. "I would love to Mrs H, would you like any help getting it ready?" this was common occurrence. Jamie would help his mother cook and Kai would either watch TV in his room or sit at the breakfast bar and watch the two women in his life prepare a meal. "That would be lovely Jamie, I'll see you down stairs in a minute I just want to get changed." Jamie nodded as Mrs Hiwatari headed down the hall towards her room.

Kai let out a groan. "Well that was embarrassing!" he flopped back on his bed and stared up at his ceiling, his mother had never caught him with a girl in his room before. Jamie was slightly hurt, Kai had made it sound like he was embarrassed by her. "Well, atleast I have something to do now." She said as she stood and straightened her clothes. "What, don't I count?" Kai asked throwing her a look. "For your information Kai, I wasn't _doing_ you as you so eloquently put it." And before Kai even had a chance to reply Jamie had already left the room. A slightly confused and hurt Kai looked around his room trying to work out what he had done wrong. Had he done something wrong? He didn't know but he would fix it.

--------

Mrs Hiwatari smiled when she walked into the kitchen. Jamie was already there making two cups of coffee. "You must have read my mind." She said and she crossed the room and wrapped an arm around Jamie's shoulders as she swirled the hot liquid, mixing in sugar and milk. "There you go." Jamie said brightly, handing Mrs H her cup of coffee.

Jo Hiwatari always amazed Jamie. In her mind she was the definition of cool. No matter what she wore Jo made it look incredibly stylish. At the moment she was wearing sweats, a three quarter sleave top and a pair of neon pink slippers. There was just air about her that radiated grace a poise and it made her proud to know this woman and to have her as a role model.

"So what are we making for dinner?" Jamie asked as she went back to the fridge to put the milk away. "I thought we could make pizza, what do you think?" Jamie grinned. "Sounds perfect!" Jamie began to rifle through the Hiwatari fridge looking for pizza toppings.

"So," Jo said as she rested her hip against the kitchen counter and surveying Jamie with a soft smile. "You and Kai ha?" a soft blush spread across Jamie's cheeks as her eyes met Jo's "Ah yeah is that alright?" Jo laughed, "I think it's great. I'm just surprised it took Kai this long to realise he liked you." Jamie's blush intensified a few more shades. "Can we change the topic please?" Jamie asked. If Jo really wanted to talk about her and Kai she would but if it could be helped Jamie would prefer to talk about a different topic. "Sure thing sweetie." Jo ruffled Jamie's hair as she went to the freezer to get out the pizza bases.

--------

Jo and Jamie were just putting the finishing touches on the pizzas as Kai came into the kitchen. He walked up behind Jamie and wrapped his arms around he waist. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear so his mother couldn't hear. Jamie stiffened slightly at his words. "Do you even know what you are apologising for?" Jamie asked as she shifted out of his arms. Kai looked down at her sheepishly. "Not really." Jamie let out a sigh and gave Jo a apologetic smile. "Kai, don't worry about. Now isn't the time." Kai shoulders slumped as crossed the room to plop himself down on one of the stools. "How long till dinner mum?" Kai knew his mother had been watching the interact between himself and Jamie and he wanted to change the subject before she had the chance to question them. "I'd say about twenty minutes so if you would like to set the table that would be good. Jamie do you want to call your mum and tell her you're having dinner here tonight?" his mother obviously had taken his hint and he felt relief wash over him.

"No, I think I will go and tell her. I might grab a quick shower while I'm there. Twenty minutes right?" Jo nodded and offered Jamie a warm smile as she left through kitchen door. Jo watched Jamie as she climbed over the wooden fence using the wooden ladder her husband had nailed to it especially for her. Once she was on her side of the fence Jo turned to Kai. "What did you do to upset Jamjam?"

Kai smile at his mothers use of his pet name for her, looking up from where he had been playing with a fork. "I have no idea, she got all funny after you left my room." Kai set the fork down on the table. "Well what did you talk about when I left the room?" Jo asked her bewildered son.

"I don't know, nothing really. When you left I said something like 'gee that was embarrassing.' And then she got up and said that 'now she had something to do', like helping you with dinner and then I said 'what don't I count' and then she said something like 'I wasn't doing you' and then she left." Jo thought for a minute, mulling over her sons words. "I think when you said that me walking in on you was embarrassing that maybe she took it as you saying that being with her was an embarrassment." Kai looked at his mother in astonishment. His jaw dropping slightly, "How could she think I was embarrassed to be with her, to be seen with her?"

"Look Kai, you know Jamie she's never had great self esteem though I cant think why she is a very attractive girl…" she trailed of for a moment. "Well now you know what the problem is you can apologise properly when she comes back." Kai gave his mum a huge smile. "Thanks, I think I will go and have a quick shower before dinner."

"No problem honey." Mrs Hiwatari smiled. Jamie was Jo's idea of the perfect daughter in law, she wanted her son to be happy and Jamie made him happy what more could a mother want for her son? Plus she had watched Jamie and Kai grow up together and it had always been a fantasy she and Jamie's mother had shared so if there was anything she could do to help the relationship or smooth out any little bumps she would do it.

_I know I haven't updated for a while but I really am trying my best. I have a couple of chappies for my other fics on the go and I promise I will update them as soon as possible._

_There you have it, Jamie and Kai's first official fight but it will all work out I promise. A bit of a smut thrown in there for you. I hope you enjoyed that little instalment. Please review._

_Infinite x's and o's _

_The Perfect Oasis._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: guess what! I still don't own beyblades. Or 'The All American Rejects' I just love them! (_A/N as all of you probably have already guessed I have no idea where this story is going. I'm making it up as I go so if there is anything in the story you want to see let me know.)_

_Also there is something that at the moment really getting to me. In the last five days 199 people have read this fic or more precisely chapter 9 but only four have reviewed. And to those four I send hugs and kisses. Guys could you please review? For me?_

Last time-

"Look Kai, you know Jamie she's never had great self esteem though I cant think why she is a very attractive girl…" she trailed of for a moment. "Well now you know what the problem is you can apologise properly when she comes back." Kai gave his mum a huge smile. "Thanks, I think I will go and have a quick shower before dinner."

"No problem honey." Mrs Hiwatari smiled. Jamie was Jo's idea of the perfect daughter in law, she wanted her son to be happy and Jamie made him happy what more could a mother want for her son? Plus she had watched Jamie and Kai grow up together and it had always been a fantasy she and Jamie's mother had shared so if there was anything she could do to help the relationship or smooth out any little bumps she would do it.

Chapter 10

Jamie stood infront of the mirror. It was sports day and she had no idea what to wear, she never had these girly problems so it really only made the whole prospect of sports day that much worse. She was in Alfa so her colours were black and white but that still didn't help her. Also Jamie's mind was occupied with Kai. This was the first fight they had _ever_ had and it made her sad. "God damn it!" Jamie shouted. This was the first sports day she had bothered to go to so she didn't really know what she was meant to do anyway.

_Is there anybody out there?_

_That wakes up with a bitter taste?_

_It's a king that we put up there_

_And he's a short way to fall from grace_

_It's slowly filling upward._

_You can stand but you have no ground._

_I hear it from the lost words._

_They say it's time that you lost your crown._

Chase stuck his head inside her room. "What's the prob?" Jamie glared at him from where she stared into her mirror.

"I have no bloody idea what I am meant to wear to this stupid sports day." All Chase did was laugh. This infuriated Jamie, she grabbed her hair brush from where it lay beside her hand and threw it over her shoulder at her older brother. Chase ducked and pulled there door closed. There were a loud clunk as the brush connected with the door followed by a dull thud when it hit the carpet. Stupid Chase. He always did well at sports day, winning every event he entered. Last year he even won age champion.

_Don't be so greedy._

_A dollar's a penny to you_

_When hearts are beating_

_Say what you want 'em to do._

_Wasting away... I see you._

_When the top of the world falls on you_

_Finding a day, don't wanna be you_

_When the top of the world falls on you_

"Arh bugger it. Jamie pulled on a pair of black yoga pants and a white tank top with black lining. She looked at her refection and sighed. Opening a draw she pulled out a tube of black paint then a white one. Grabbing a brush she proceeded to paint half of her face black and the other white then she found white and black nail polish and painted her nails so that the colour was opposite to the colour on that half of her face. Because Jamie hadn't really thought about what she was doing it took her a minute to realise she couldn't put on her shoes so instead she stepped into her flip flops and got her mum to put her shoes into her bag with a pair of socks.

_Is there anybody out there?_

_That can see what a man can change?_

_It's better that you don't care_

_Because he knows that he's in his state_

_I feel the paranoia._

_When there's a time, put you in your place_

_In the eyes of those who watch ya_

_Well they can wait 'til you hit your face_

When she was ready Jamie headed for school. It was a half hour walk to school and she decided against getting a ride from Kai. The previous night she hadn't returned for dinner and when Kai had come over to see where she was she had told her brother to tell him that she was in bed. Another part of not getting a ride with Kai was she didn't want him to laugh at her over the way she had dressed for today.

There was a toot of a horn and a car pulled up beside. "Shit!" Jamie cussed, knowing her luck that would be Kai but when she turned to see who it was Tala sat smiling at her from behind the wheel of his red Lancer Evo VII. Jamie smiled at him and walked over to the car. The passenger side window rolled down as Tala leaned over the seat. "Want a lift?"

­_Tala's POV_

_Don't be so greedy._

_A dollar's a penny to you_

_When hearts are beating_

_Say what you want 'em to do._

_Wasting away... I see you._

_When the top of the world falls on you_

_Finally a day, don't wanna be you._

_When the top of the world falls on you_

Tala fiddled with the volume on his CD player as he drove down the street. He was running late but not enough to be in trouble at school cause he would get there before the bell went and it was sports day so it didn't really matter anyway.

Up ahead of him he could see a student walking along in black and white. 'Alfa' as he drew closer however his attention was averted to the person even more. It was Jamie. Why was Jamie walking to school? She always got a lift in with Kai. Jamie hadn't spoken to him for over a week and he hadn't tried to initiate a conversation with her either but this was too tempting. He had to know why she was walking so he pulled over and honked his horn. He smiled as Jamie turned to look at him, she had done a great job with dressing up for the day but then Tala thought she would look great in nothing so that wasn't really saying much. Hang on- not naked, though I wouldn't mind seeing like that, but you know what I mean. 'Gee she even painted her nails.' As Jamie came up beside my car I rolled down the window with the power window button. I leaned over the seat so she could hear me better. "What a lift?" I gave her one of my charming smiles that melted every girls heart and made their legs turn to jelly. Jamie beamed at me through the window. "Thanks, I thought you were Kai for a moment then." Jamie opened the door and slid in beside me looking relieved. "Wow you look great!" she beamed when she got a better look at me. We were in the same house and it seemed we had the same idea with the paint but instead of doing half and half like Jamie I got my older sister to paint my face in checks so it looked like a racing flag. I was also wearing a White muscle top and black unisex shorts. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." I pulled back out onto the road as I made my compliment so I didn't catch her reaction to my comment but when I did look at her she was looking out the window, either I had embarrassed her or else she was feeling uncomfortable. Personally I hope it was number one.

_Don't be so greedy._

_A dollar's a penny to you_

_When hearts are beating_

_Say what you want 'em to do._

_Wasting away... I see you._

_When the top of the world falls on you_

_Finally a day, don't wanna be you._

_When the top of the world falls on you_

"So why isn't Kai giving you a lift to school?" I turned the volume down on the CD player so I could hear her better.

_Don't be so greedy._

_A dollar's a penny to you_

_When hearts are beating_

_Say what you want 'em to do._

_Wasting away... I see you._

_When the top of the world falls on you_

_Finally a day, don't wanna be you._

_When the top of the world falls on you_

My attention went back to Jamie when she spoke. "Just felt like walking." Her head turned further to the window so I could see even less of her face.

"Jamie, everyday you walked to school Kai walked with you and then when he got a car he drove you, what's really going on?" I know I had no right to ask these questions after all the last thing I had been to Jamie was a friend. "We had a fight last night, well kind of a fight." What struck me with that sentence was when she said 'last night.' Did Kai put the hard word on her? No he wouldn't have, they hadn't been going out for that long and besides Kai would never do that to Jamie. I felt like smacking my head before I even opened my mouth because I knew I was going to say something to Kai's defence even though he had the girl I wanted. "Whatever he did I bet he didn't mean it." As soon as the words were out of my mouth I wanted to yell at myself. 'You bloody fool, shut up, let them break up and then hook up with Jamie. Don't act as a fucking shrink!' Jamie scoffed beside me.

_Don't be so greedy_

_A dollar's a penny to you_

_When hearts stop beating_

_Say what you want 'em to do_

_Wasting away... I see you_

_When the top of the world falls on you_

_Finding a day, don't wanna be you_

_When the top of the world falls on you_

"And how may I ask would you know that?" She turned away from the window so that she was now looking at me. I wanted to let out a loud exasperated sigh. "Because Kai has been in love with you since the second grade, but he only just realised." Jamie looked at me blankly for a full minute before she turned up my CD player and looked out the window again. End of conversation!

We arrived at school five minutes later. Jamie said a quick thanks before she left me, heading for the school and with any luck a confrontation with Kai.

_Wasting away... I see you_

_When the top of the world falls on you_

_Finding a day, don't wanna be you_

_When the top of the world falls on you_

_Okay okay I know nothing much really happened and this was just a heap of filler but what I was trying to get across in this chappi without being mushy was that Tala has a heart and that he feels more for Jamie than just plain lust. I'm sorry that this chappi was really short but I will update soon I promise._

_Please review._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades or Bloc Part

Last time-

"Whatever he did I bet he didn't mean it." As soon as the words were out of my mouth I wanted to yell at myself. 'You bloody fool, shut up, let them break up and then hook up with Jamie. Don't act as a fucking shrink!' Jamie scoffed beside me.

"And how may I ask would you know that?" She turned away from the window so that she was now looking at me. I wanted to let out a loud exasperated sigh. "Because Kai has been in love with you since the second grade, but he only just realised." Jamie looked at me blankly for a full minute before she turned up my CD player and looked out the window again. End of conversation!

We arrived at school five minutes later. Jamie said a quick thanks before she left me, heading for the school and with any luck a confrontation with Kai.

--------

Chapter 11

_It's so cold in this house  
Open mouth swallowing us  
The children staying home from school  
Will not stop crying  
_

"Jamie, yo wait." Jamie slowed her pace to one that matched a snails'. Chase caught up to her a short time later. "What?" Jamie really wasn't in the mood to deal with whatever he brother was going to say, he only ever spoke to her at school if it was really important. "Why didn't you get a lift with Kai this morning?" Chase matched his pace to his sisters.

"I wanted to walk." Jamie didn't bother looking at her brother. His reaction was going to be exactly the same as Tala's. "Bullshit! Kai showed up at home this morning to give you a lift. Did you have a fight? Do I have to beat him up?" now why did this sound familiar?

--------

_And I know that you're busy too  
I know that you care  
You got your finger on the pulse  
You got your eyes everywhere  
And it hurts all the time when you don't return my calls  
And you haven't got the time to remember how it was  
It's so cold in this house  
It's so cold in this house_

Kai ran down the hall towards Jamie's locker but she wasn't there like she normally was when he needed to find her. A few seconds ago he had passed Tala in the hall, he had smirked at him but Kai hadn't thought to question the act. He and Tala hadn't exactly been 'tight' lately , maybe Tala knew something he didn't. Kai turned to speak to Tala but he was nowhere in site. 'Bugger.' He knew it was only a matter of time until he found Jamie but he wanted it to be soon. He had never had a fight with her before and he didn't know how to handle it, he didn't know how she would handle it. Kai had seen what went on between Jamie and the people she didn't like or was fighting with and he certainly didn't want to be on the receiving end. If Jamie liked you she was a pussy cat but if you didn't like her or if you were fighting with her the cute little kitten had sharp claws. Kai pulled out his cell phone and called Jamie. _The number you have dialled is currently unavailable, please try again later. _Kai had to struggle with a very strong urge to throw his phone at the wall. Why the hell wasn't her cell phone turned on? Stupid question, he knew exactly why, she has avoiding him.

_I can't eat, I can't sleep  
I can't sleep, I can't dream  
An aversion to light  
Got a fear of the ocean  
_

"Go SEXY!" whistles came from a group of girls he passed on his mad Jamjam hunt. Kai just shook his head, he didn't have the time for this. Kai was also in Alfa and had a simular getup to Tala apart from the face. Instead of the checks Kai had painted his blue markings black for today, then it hit Kai. Today was sports day. What if Jamie had painted her face? Kai back tracked to Jamie's locker. There was a girl standing beside the locker but it didn't look like Jamie. The hair was the first thing he noticed. Two piggi tails sat up high on her head, Kai hadn't given her a second look once he saw the piggi tail, Jamie didn't do piggi tails but sure enough when he came face to face with her it was indeed Jamie.

_Like drinking poison, like eating glass_

Kai let out a sigh of relief. He stood infront of Jamie with a huge grin on his face. " I'm sorry." Kai looked past the face paint and straight into her eyes.

"Do you know why you are saying sorry yet?" Jamie gave his grin a level stare. Kai nodded. "I'm apologizing because I made you feel like I was embarrassed to be seen with you. But Jamjam I didn't mean it like that. Mum has never 'caught me with a girl in my room before and I found it kind of uncomfortable. If you decided to walk around in your PJ's I would still walk next to you." Kai held his breath waiting for Jamie's answer.

SMACK-

Jamie launched herself at Kai, wrapping her arms around his neck, landing flat against his chest. It was a good thing Jamie was a small person or they would have both ended up on the floor looking like two complete fools. "Apology accepted." She beamed at him. "Good." Kai spun Jamie around. "Do you want a ride?" Jamie laughed. "Sure thing." Kai knelt down so Jamie could climb up onto his back. "Wow everyone looks so cool from up here." She breathed in Kai's ear as he began to make his way through the students, a much happier young man.

--------

"Okay everyone pay attention to the sound of my voice." There was the sound of a collective groan as Tyson acted as commentary for the days events.

"Okay first off we are going to start with the open years boys 1000 metres. Then the girls years 1000 metres and then seventeen years and so on. Then those who are meant to can go and set up the field events. 6000 metres will be held at ten o'clock- opens first then going down the age groups. Boys and girls will be racing together to save time. If you place you will have to go over to this lovely tent where the teachers get to sit in the shade all day and when you get there please tell them your house and placing. Simple enough? Okay so can I please have the open boys over to the staring line. Once the race has started if the lovely ladies could make their way over to the start line so that you can be organised." Jamie flopped down under one of the few trees that lined the oval. Ray, Mariah, Max, Tala, Bimbo (Jodie) and Enrique were already huddled in a group trying to keep out of the already stinging sun. "God he sounds like you Erni." While Jamie was making her announcement Kai sat down beside her and judging by the look on his face it was a good thing too. Everyone laughed as Enrique made a lunge for Jamie but luckily for her she was pulled out of the way by Kai. "Ah always the protector." Tala mocked. Everyone laughed again. Jamie stuck out her tongue at him from where she was now sitting on Kai's lap.

_It's so cold in this house  
Come and show me how it was_

"So who's competing today?" Ray was always one to break through tension. He hated it, he really did so he did his best to disperse and situation he didn't want to be involved in or be a bystander for.

Everyone said that they were going to compete except Jodie. "I think I will sit her and work on my tan." Every head turned to look at the girl sitting there in a pair of red spanky pants and a blue bikini top. They all decided to ignore this remark, well all except Jamie. She saw Tala roll his eyes, she had no idea why he bothered with her. "Ah you know you have to sit in the sun to get a tan right?" Jamie looked at Jodie like she had several more heads than she should. "Well duh!" Jodie bobbed her head it a stupid manner as she addressed Jamie. "Then why are you sitting here?" Mariah asked mimicking Jamie's look. Mariah and Jamie weren't best buddies or anything, really the only reason she was in their group was because of Ray but she liked Jamie a darn sight better than Jodie so she picked her side. Just having Jodie near her stressed out Mariah and she had the same placid outlook on life as Ray.

"Tala's here!" this was said with the same 'Duh' attitude as the first comment. "Yes we can see Tala's here but what we don't understand it why _you're _here." Mariah told her like she was talking to a little child, well in truth she was probably talking to someone with the same brain capacity.

"You see it's easy, Tala belongs here but you don't!" Jamie cut in after Mariah had finished talking.

_We've got crosses on our eyes  
Been walking into the walls again  
We've got crosses on our eyes  
Been walking into the furniture  
We've got crosses on our eyes  
For richer, for poorer, for better, for worse  
We've got crosses on our eyes  
We've been walking into the furniture_

Jodie turned to Tala and in the most whiny voice she could muster complained. "Tala your friends are being mean to me aren't you going to defend me?" by the end her voice held a demanding tone. Tala just looked at her and rolled his eyes, he had been doing that a lot lately. "don't you think that if I was going to defend you I would have already done it? Besides their right, you do need to sit in the sun to get a tan." Tala didn't bother waiting for a response. He stood and walked away, his race would start soon anyway.

Jamie watched Tala walk away before she turned and gave Jodie a triumphant smile. Kai tapped her on the leg.

"Behave."

_Well wasn't that a crap chapter? Well I think so anyway. As you ay have guessed I have very little faith in my writing but I like doing it anyway it keeps me sane. _

_That is how Jamie and Kai's fight ended. No that isn't the end of the fic I still have some more ideas. As before if you want to see something happen let me know and I will see what I can do for you._

_Until next time please review._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:

Last time-

Jodie turned to Tala and in the most whiny voice she could muster complained. "Tala your friends are being mean to me aren't you going to defend me?" by the end her voice held a demanding tone. Tala just looked at her and rolled his eyes, he had been doing that a lot lately. "don't you think that if I was going to defend you I would have already done it? Besides their right, you do need to sit in the sun to get a tan." Tala didn't bother waiting for a response. He stood and walked away, his race would start soon anyway.

Jamie watched Tala walk away before she turned and gave Jodie a triumphant smile. Kai tapped her on the leg.

"Be good."

Chapter 12

"Do you guys want anything from the canteen?" Tala was on his way to get some lunch and being the generous person he was (yeah right!) offered to buy everyone lunch. Actually the real reason he was doing it was to spit Kai. Kai always brought Jamie lunch but at the moment he was in a race so this was Tala's chance. "Jamie, you want anything?" Tala looked down at the girl who constantly filled his thoughts.

"Ah, um could I get……. Um a lollie pop please?" Jamie looked up hopefully. Kai always got her healthy food no matter what she asked for but he usually got her something sweet as well.

"Anything else?" Tala asked her. "No thankyou."

Tala turned to the rest of the group sitting under the tree to take their orders, Ray got a salad, Mariah a bag of salt and vinegar chips, Enrique got a pizza, Max got pixi sticks (after all he need all the energy he could get for his races that afternoon.) Tala was about to walk away when he heard another voice. "What about me Tallie?" Tala wanted to gag, turning around he looked at Jodie. "If you want something go and get it yourself." Jodie looked, well to be blunt. Jodie looked hurt and even though she didn't like her Jamie still felt bad for her. "Jodie what do you want from the canteen?" Jamie stood aswell. "Just a bottle of water and an apple." Jamie gave her a smile and nodded. "Coming right up." Jamie walked off dragging Tala behind her.

---------

"Why the hell did you do that? She's like a stray cat, if you feed her I'll never get rid of her." Tala demanded of Jamie once they were out of ear shot of the group. "Cause I felt sorry for her. God Tala you can't be so mean to people it's not her fault she is dumb enough to like you." Jamie walked ahead of Tala as she gave him a serve.

"What the fuck." Tala grabbed Jamie's wrist and spun her around. "You didn't have a problem with me two weeks ago did you?" Tala had now pushed Jamie up against a near by wall pinning her inplace with his body weight.

"Tala let go of me." Jamie was starting to get scared, when he wanted Tala had a mean streak that was hard to match. "And what if I don't?" Tala looked down at Jamie. "I think I like things the way they are." He leaned closer to her.

"What is going on?" another voice was heard. Tala jumped back from Jamie when he recognised the voice, turning he came face to face with Kai.

Jamie's eyes widened as she looked upon her boyfriend. Kai didn't look at Jamie however. His eyes were glued to Tala. "Jamie could I have a word with Tala please?" she shifted away from where Tala guarded her from full view. Jamie nodded at Kai and he offered her a weak smile to calm her nerves. Kai could see that she was one edge. Right now Jamie would be worrying about what Kai was thinking about. Was he blaming her? Was he going to be angry with her? Was he even going to talk to her? Were they still going to be friends? "It's fine Jamie, I just need to have a talk to Tala." Jamie nodded and quickly walked away.

Tal gave Kai a level look. "Was that really necessary?" he waved his hand to where Jamie had been standing. "Well Tala let me see." Kai began to close the gap between them. "You just had my girlfriend pinned up against a wall. Ever since we started going out you have been snappy with me if you aren't ignoring me. I know you like Jamie, I've know for ages but she is mine now and it is time that you back off cause I am not going anywhere and I never will." Kai was now standing right infront of Tala, at that point Tala took a step back. Kai was in his personal space and it made him feel uneasy. The smirk that spread across Kai's face made Tala want to scream with frustration. He had done exactly what the other wanted, he had backed down. 'fuck it!' Tala took a step forward and the smirk faded form Kai's face, now the tables were turning.

"I'll make you a deal. Who ever wins age champion wins Jamie." Tala's face held no hint of a joke, he was deadly serious. Kai looked at Tala, this was really stupid. There was no way he was going to bet on Jamie, it was just dumb why the heck would he bet on something he already had. "No, I don't think so. I am not betting on Jamie but I will beat you just so you know I'm better. Besides if you're willing to bet on her you don't deserve her." Kai glared at Tala before heading in the direction Jamie previously went.

Tala shook his head, he had been so stupid, and what made it worse what that Kai was right. You don't bet on people, sure back in the days of slaves they could be won and lost in a poker game but not today and defiantly not with Jamie.

--------

Jamie sat on a seat beside the canteen waiting for either Kai or Tala to show up, she was sure which one would come but one of them would. A small smile graces her lips as she saw Kai come around the corner and headed in her direction. When he reached her Jamie raised a quizzical eyebrow. Kai sat down beside her and flung an arm over her shoulders. "I don't think Tala and I are friends anymore." Jamie's head jerked around so she was facing Kai. "You didn't have a fight about what happened before did you? Nothing happened Kai!" Kai smiled at Jamie. There was panic in her voice and it was nice knowing that someone cared enough to be worried. "I know nothing happened Jam but Tala would have kissed you if I didn't come along and there lays the problem. If he is meant to be my best mate he shouldn't be going around kissing my girlfriend." Kai pressed a kiss to her temple and she leaned into him feeling her body relax the way it always did when she was in close contact with Kai.

Jamie suddenly felt like it was confession time. Should she or shouldn't she tell Kai. Now did seem like the time to tell him but the she didn't have to tell him. Confessing would be the right thing to do. "Kai, I kissed Tala." Jamie had actually worked out the whole explanation in her head but after dropping the bomb shell he voice trailed off. Kai's arm slid away from her shoulders. "You kissed Tala?" Kai wasn't looking at Jamie but even if he was she wouldn't have known, her eyes were glued to the top of her white sneakers. "Well there is a little more to the whole story than me kissing Tala. I just wanted to tell you incase Tala tried to use it against us." Kai nodded, it took guts to do what she was doing. "Tell me about it then." Kai watched as she pulled her sunglasses off her head and began to play with them.

Jamie blew out a long breath before she picked up where she left off. "Remember when I was having self esteem issues? And how it was kind of related to the Tala and Jodie thing and guys never finding me attractive? Back when Tala stopped talking to me for a day or two? Well I made him talk to me. I went with him down to the soccer field and made him talk to me and he kissed me. I spose it wasn't that I kissed him it was more like I let him kiss me. It was before you asked me out so I wasn't cheating but now it feels like I was and then this morning Tala gave me a lift to school." She knew she was starting to get into the 'digging your own grave' section of the conversation but Kai needed to know everything so that later on Tala had nothing to use against them. "And I told him about why I wasn't with you, well kind of anyway." Kai nodded slightly.

"So Tala cheated on Jodie with you?" Kai looked at Jamie and was surprised when her face paled. "Oh god, I never thought of it that way. Oh my god Kai I'm a slut!" Kai couldn't help but laugh at that. Jamie was so naïve sometimes. "Jamie you have to have sex with a lot of people to be a slut." Colour began to flood back into Jamie's cheeks but when her tone returned to normal the colour didn't stop, she cheek turned bright red. "Oh." Her teeth clamped down over her bottom lip and the corners began to turn blue. Kai watched the act of insecurity and shook his head again. His Jamie was so clueless sometimes, Kai reached for Jamie's chin and turned her to face him. "Don't." Kai told her. Jamie's eyes shot up to meet Kais' just before his lips pressed against hers. Jamie released her lip from the death grip she had it in and leaned into Kai's kiss. She should have known Kai wouldn't be angry with her, she had done the right thing by telling Kai about kissing Tala and now there was nothing standing in the way of their relationship.

--------

Chris stood in baggage waiting for her bags. She shifted the small child from one hip to the other, she felt so sorry for her baby brother. The poor little thing had had to be on a plane for over twelve hours and now he was he was grumpy and sleep deprived. The bags finally came around on the caracal and she quickly grabbed them before making her way to the exit.

--------

Jamie flopped down on the ground panting, she really didn't get it. Who the hell could she do long distance running but suck at sprints? Mariah flopped down beside her and let out a groan. "Well that sucked." Jamie laughed through her puffing. "Tell me about it!" both girls returned to silence, they could hear feet pounding on the ground from where they lay. After all they did collapse only three metres away from the finish line.

"And the winners are, first place- Alfa, second place Delta and in third Tango."

"Ha?" both girls said before looking at one another. "We won?" Jamie asked looking at Mariah "But we're dead!" Mariah laughed. "Maybe that's why we won." "But now I have to get up and walk all the way over to the stupid tent." Jamie whined. Mariah laughed again and began to sit up. The tent was only several metres away but she did know how Jamie felt. Now that she had stopped moving her legs felt like jelly.

"Hello, good job ladies!" Ray and Kai stood before them. "Want a hand up beautiful?" Ray reached out his hand to Mariah. Smiling, she took the offered hand and was hauled to her feet.

"What about me!" Jamie whined looking up at Kai. Her arms reached into the air waiting for Kai to get her up. "You know I could be really mean and make you crawl the whole four metres to the tent." Jamie fake sobbed before letting her arms drop to the ground beside her, Kai was had the potential to be a very mean person but he never followed through with his threats. Kai gave Jamie a look that said 'Don't be a baby' before he reached down and pulled Jamie to her feet before throwing her over his shoulder. Jamie was too tired to protest so she just let Kai carry her to the officials' tent.

--------

"Okay everyone. These next sets of races will determine who will be age champion." Kai smirked at Tyson's announcement. 'Perfect.' Now he would finally show Tala that he was the bigger and indeed better man. He watched Jamie come over to him as he bounced on the balls of his feet. "Good luck!" Jamie reached up and pulled Kai's head down to a level where she could kiss it. "Thanks but I don't really need it." Jamie smiled. "Of course you don't. I'll be at the finish line." Jamie gave him one last smile before heading across the track to the finish line.

Tala watched the interaction between Kai and Jamie and felt a very strong urge to punch something or someone but contented himself by tripping a niner who just happened to be walking by. He had to win this. He had to prove his point.

"Competitors to the starting line please." The announcement went over the loud speaker.

"Competitors ready."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

CRACK! The sound of the starting gun filled the air.

Both Kai and Tala ran as hard as they could, after the first thirty metres the two boys held a solid lead over the remaining competitors but unfortunately the real race was only just beginning. Tala glanced across at Kai. He didn't seem to be tiring or even slightly out of breath this race was going to be interesting, well it would be for the minute it was going to last anyway. Unbeknown to Tala Kai had come to the same conclusion. Tala put on a burst of speed and broke away from Kai but Kai quickly closed the gap between the two of them then took the lead. Tala decided not to catch up yet. Kai was only a metre ahead of him and that was nothing to make up in the grand scheme of thing. The two rounded the final corner and both began to make a mad dash for the finish line. By now Tala had made up the metre on Kai, the two were neck and neck. The finish line was only metres away, 17 metres, 11 metres, 5 metres, 3 metres, 2 metres, 1 metre, the finish line.

"OH MY GOD, THIS HAS TO BE THE FIRST TIME IN HISTORY. BOTH KAI AND TALA UP UNTIL THIS POINT BOTH ON 148 POINTS, THIS YEARS AGE CHAMPION IS A TIE BETWEEN KAI HIWATARI AND TALA VOLKOV! THIS IS INCREADABLE. I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Tyson was yelling into the microphone whilst jumping up and down. Kai looked across at Tala. The look that graced the two boys faces was easily deciphered. 'This isn't over.' Kai walked over to Jamie and flung his arm around her shoulders, the meaning wasn't missed by Tala.

--------

Kai wasn't sad that sports day was over. He hadn't won age champion, worse he had tied and then there was the fact that his best mate was trying to steal his girlfriend. The whole gang walked out of the gated and towards the car park, there was someone leaning against his car. Has he drew closer his pace slowed until he came to a complete halt. "Chris?" Chris looked up and grinned at Kai. "Hi Kai." Kai sprinted across the car park on his sour legs to envelop the girl in a hug but stopped when he saw the child she was holding. Moving himself so he didn't squash the child he gave her a hug anyway. "What are you doing here?" Kai wanted to know. "Oh, that doesn't matter now but why does everyone look like an extra from Clock Work Orange?" Kai laughed, that was Chris's sense of humour in a nut shell. "It's sports day." By now the rest of the group had caught up and was standing in the background talking among themselves. Kai was about to speak again but a comment from behind him caught his attention. "You know Jamie you should have stuck with. I wouldn't have dropped you for her, you're hotter." Kai really wanted to punch his ex-best male friend( Jamie is and always had been his best friend). Kai glanced from Jamie to Chris to see how she took the comment the back to Jamie. Jamie was walking past Ray and Mariah to stand infront of Tala. Kai watched as she came to a halt about half a foot away from him. Tilting her head to one side to imply innocents' she smiled. "Is that so?" Kai picked up on the tone at once but Tala obviously hadn't or else he wouldn't still be standing where he was. Jamie slid her hands up over his shoulders to pull him slightly closer. By now everyone was watching the interaction.

SMACK

Jamie brought her knee up hard and fast, connecting with Tala's balls. She pushed him away to the sounds of 'Ooohhh, Jesus,' and sympathetic moans from some of the other guys. As he doubled over and fell to his knees Jamie stepped out of the way. "You are now officially on my shit list. Oh and it's nice to meet you Chris," Jamie turned away from Tala, headed over to Kai and Chris she winked at Chris. "Kai I'm gunna walk home so I'll see you later." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the footpath. Jamie laughed to herself as she heard some of the comments being thrown at Tala.

Today wasn't such a bad day after all.

_A/N there we go. I like this one better than the last one, yes s o in the next chappi we will all find out why Chris has suddenly showed up and there might be a Kai and Jamie date thrown in there was well._

_Please review. Push the little purple button and make me a very happy lady._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I still don't own beyblades surprise su-freaking-prise

Last time-

Jamie brought her knee up hard and fast, connecting with Tala's balls. She pushed him away to the sounds of 'Ooohhh, Jesus,' and sympathetic moans from some of the other guys. As he doubled over and fell to his knees Jamie stepped out of the way. "You are now officially on my shit list. Oh and it's nice to meet you Chris," Jamie turned away from Tala, headed over to Kai and Chris she winked at Chris. "Kai I'm gunna walk home so I'll see you later." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the footpath. Jamie laughed to herself as she heard some of the comments being thrown at Tala.

Today wasn't such a bad day after all.

--------

Chapter 13

Jamie enjoyed the walk home after sports day. The peace and quiet did her good and the walk loosened up her tired muscles. Thank god that tomorrow was Saturday. She smiled as she remembered the look on Tala's face when her knee connected with his balls, really she shouldn't have sack-whacked him but he had crossed too many boundaries today and she had had enough. It felt good to do it though, maybe now he would understand that she wasn't interested. Chris showing up out of the blue had been a surprise she hadn't been suspecting. But then the whole point of surprises was that they are unexpected. Oh well it wouldn't be long until she found out the whole story from either Kai or herself. She had never met Chris before and only knew what Kai had told her about the other girl and that wasn't much. Finally her street came into view and Jamie let out a long silent breath as she quickened her pace all she wanted now was a hot shower and something with sugar, lots of sugar.

--------

Kai and Chris sat in a café talking over a cup of coffee. Jason sat on Chris's lap being bounced up and down but the baby protested. "I know sweetie you're really tired but there isn't anywhere you can have a sleep so when we get home you can take a big nap." Chris tried to reason with the little boy who was now starting to whimper. "Give him here." Kai held out his hands to take Jason. Through his sobbing Jason reached out for Kai. Kai lifted Jason over the table before laying him down on the padded bench beside him and resting his leg against the side of the bench to stop him from falling off if he happened to roll over. Kai watched as Jason snuggled himself in-between the back rest and seat before promptly falling asleep Kai patted him on the stomach soothingly before turning back to Chris. Chris smiled across at Kai. "Thank, the poor little bugger has been up for over fourteen hours, it was a long flight." Kai let Chris talk, he figured she would tell him why she was here soon enough but just incase she didn't he decided to give her some prompting. "Is he yours?" Kai gestured to the sleeping Jason beside him.

Chris laughed. "Oh god no but he practically is. Nine weeks ago my friend got me to baby sit him for the weekend and she never came back. I called the police but they haven't found anything so I've had him ever since. Then the folks got in a huff about him being at home for so long cause you know it's so hard to entertain with a baby in the house, grandfather was under the same impression, he said I should send him to an orphanage but I couldn't do that to him so I came here. I figured you wouldn't mind if I stayed with you for a few days while I find a place for us to stay." Chris had been ripping her napkin into about a million pieces while she spoke so Kai figured she was very stressed. It must have been had being kicked out of your home, now that he looked at her he could see the signs on her face. Her skin had lost its normal glow and there were lines around her eyes. "You know you can stay with me for as long as you want, there is plenty of room, besides mum would love to have the two of you stay with us. Dad is always away on business most of the time and there is a spare room. God mum is going to love having a baby around again. I think she is secretly hoping I'll knock Jamie up." Kai let out a nervous laugh. Chris gave him a swift smile.

"How are things going with the two of you? We haven't spoken since you first told me the two of you were going out." Chris gave up on the last shreds of the napkin and returned her attention to cup of tea. She had spent the past three years in England and the drink had rubbed off on her.

"Good, great I guess. Well it's kind of hard to tell with Jamie. I mean she seems happy enough with how things are but Tala keeps sticking his nose in and causing trouble."

"What does Tala have to do with your relationship with Jamie?" Chris peered over the table to check on Jason, the little guy was sleep soundly. Kai followed her gaze. "How old is he?" Chris smiled at Kai, she smiled a lot it was one of her defence devices. "Sixteen months. When he's let loose he is a terror. Now back to my question what does Tala have to do with your relationship with Jamie?" Chris wasn't going to let him get out of this one.

"He's in love with Jamie, has been for ages. Nearly as long as me I guess. Today I sprung him with Jamie, he had her pinned up against a wall we didn't fight or anything I just told him to back off and that Jaime is my girlfriend and not his." Chris nodded, she knew how hard this would be for Kai, he had been mated with Tala for ages and with the two guys in love with the same girl, well something was bound to happen.

"I wouldn't worry about Jamie and Tala, from what I saw today Jamie can handle herself." There was a gurgling noise then a grunt as Jason rolled over. Kai laughed, "I can see why you didn't want to give him up, he's pretty cool… it's not that I'm worried about what Jamie would do with Tala it's just if Tala want's something bad enough, well lets just say he always gets what he wants." Kai shifted in his seat before looking across at Chris to see if she got his meaning.

"Do you mean he forces things?" Kai just nodded "And you think he would do that to Jamie?" Chris was indignant.

"Maybe in the beginning but by the time it comes to crunch time everything is consensual."

"And you think he would do that he would force himself on Jamie?" Kai was staring to grow tired with the conversation. "I don't know okay." Chris nodded, damage control time. "Look, from what I can tell you're Jamie's first boyfriend and I don't think she is ready to go that far with anyone yet be it you or Tala and I don't think Tala will force himself on her. If he loves her like you say he does he won't hurt her. Come on lets go, I want a shower and Jason need proper bed." Kai pulled out his wallet and dumped twenty dollars on the table, who ever cleared the table was going to get a big tip. "Can you carry Jason, my back is so sore from lugging him around all afternoon. "Sure thing." Kai bent down and scooped up the sleeping toddler. Chris held the door open for them.

-------- 

"Arh, it's about time you three got home, I was starting to get worried." Mrs H rushed at the three when they came in the door. Kai stood there with a blank look on his face before something clicked. "You knew they were here?" Kai directed his question towards his mother but it was Chris who answered. "Do you think we travelled all this was with no luggage?" Mrs H laughed at her sons cluelessness. "Sorry, must have slipped my mind."

"Hurry up and go change Kai then you can go and get Jamie, I invited her over for dinner." Kai nodded before heading up the stairs to his room to dump his bag and take a shower.

"Oh can I go and get her?" Chris was excited by the idea, she really wanted to know the girl who had played such a huge part in her friends life. "Sure, you can leave Jason here with me if you like." Chris smiled at the older woman, "He's ready for a sleep but I need to feed him first, right after I get back here with Jamie." Chris handed Jason to Mrs H who gave the sleeping boy a peck on the cheek. "Do you want me to wake him so he will be ready for a feed?" Chris nodded. "That would be great." And then she was gone.

--------

Jamie fiddles with her hair, she was board, Kai should be over soon to get her. She had already scrubbed her face, taken a shower and removed the nail polish. Chase had won his age champion and god did h gloat over it. Jamie was at the stage where she was either going to cut out hit tongue or stab herself in the ears so she didn't have to listen to him anymore. She had just started searching for a sharp implement, deciding on cutting out his tongue when the doorbell sounded. "That's for me, I'm outa here." Jamie yelled as she ran to the door.

Jamie flung the door open expecting to see Kai but was surprised to see Chris standing on the porch. "Hi." Chris smiled at Jaime. "Kai is busy at the moment so I said I would come and get you." Chris stepped out of the doorway so Jamie could exit the house. "That's fine, come on lets go before my brother starts again." Jamie received a puzzled look form Chris. "Chase won age champion today and It's gone straight to his head." Chris laughed, from what she had heard it was typically Chase.

"It's so weird actually seeing you, I heard so much about you from Kai that I keep forgetting I don't actually know." Jamie smiled across at Chris, she didn't really know what to say. Kai hadn't told her very much about Chris so she couldn't really return the comment. Letting out a nervous laugh Jamie gestured towards Kais' house. "We should get going it's poor form to be late for free food.

Chris eyed Jamie and smiled to herself, Kai knew this girl right down to her deepest darkest fears and secretes, she found it interesting. What else was there to know about this girl? Chris was a watcher of people and this was defiantly an interesting person to watch.

--------

Tala lay in his bath resting his… tender spots. God Jamie could kick. Even though she had caused him immense pain deep down Tala knew that he had deserved it, he was out of order he was just lucky Kai hadn't decked him. If Kai had hit him Tala would be laying in a hospital bed right now instead of a nice hot bath.

He had been such a bastard but to him any reaction from Jamie was a good reaction, it meant that she had noticed him, really all he had to do was be fastidious towards her and he would have her attention some of the time, well atleast whenever Kai wasn't around. It amazed him to watch the two of them. Without even looking at one another they knew when the other had entered a room or if they were near. Jamie would tense before relaxing to a state where she almost seemed lethargic. Kai on the other hand seemed to buzz with electricity and had a heightened awareness to everything around him, ie Jamie.

Tala sighed as he sloshed water across his chest, there were no two ways about it he was going to have to apologise to Jamie and maybe even Kai but apologising to Kai would be the same as admitting defeat and he wasn't ready to do that yet.

--------

Kai looked across at Jamie, she was fiddling with her peas. Both Kai and his mother knew Jamie hated peas but his mother thought she should eat them so she always got some on her plate. It was only ever a small spoon full but they both enjoyed watching her force herself to eat them. "Enjoying your peas?" Jamie's eyes shot up to meet Kais and gave him an evil look. "Yes, they're fine." She offered with a forced smile.

Chris sat watching the scene before her through tired eyes. Now that Jason was sleeping all her energy seemed to have left her body. With any luck he would sleep through until morning and she would be able to get a good nights sleep, she couldn't remember the last time she had one of those.

Kai let out a hiss which caused his mother to laugh she knew exactly what was going on between the two of them. Chris exchanged a smile with the older woman. "Ah, if you all don't mind I might head to bed." Mrs H smiled and nodded as Kai and Jamie said goodnight. "But what about your desert?" Mrs H added as an after thought. "If it's alright I'll have it for breakfast." Three sets of eyebrows raised. "Trust me the sugar will be a big help, Jason takes up a lot of energy." Soft laughter rang around the room. "How about I take him tomorrow and you can have a day off." Kai offered. He had said it on impulse but now that he thought about it it seemed like a good idea. "I'll have to see what kind of mood he's in tomorrow, he's going to be jet lagged and because he's in a new place he is gong to he clingy but one day I will take you up on that offer. If you want to help out you can help your mum and I baby proof the house." Kai nodded before turning his attention to Jamie. "What are you doing tomorrow?" All eyes were on Jamie. "Um, nothing really. Why?" She asked. "I thought we could go and see a movie tomorrow evening, do you want to?" Jamie smiled and nodded. The other two women in the room watched the soft smile being shared between the new couple. "Okay everyone I'm off to bed while I can still make it up the stairs." Goodnights were exchanged again before Chris pushed in her chair and headed for the second floor.

--------

"So what do you think of Chris?" Kai was walking Jamie home but they had stopped to sit on the curb to look at the stars. Jamie sat in-between Kai's legs with his arms holding her to his chest. She looked up at him. "I really like her, she seems great but…." "What?" Kai asked looking down at Jamie, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Why haven't you told me very much bout her when you seem to have told her so much about me?" Kai smiled, he should have known Chris would have said something. "You're the most important person in my life, it's only natural that I brag about you." Jamie leaned into Kai before she began to sing the Crowded House song 'It's only natural.' Kai shook his head and laughed lightly. (Okay the following lyrics are written from memory so if they are wrong please forgive me.)

_Ice will melt, water will boil / You and I will shake of this mortal coil / Its bigger than us, we don't have to worry about it._

Jamie's voice was soft and sweet, as he listened Kai realised he had never actually heard Jamie sing properly. There were the times when she would belt out song lyrics when they were driving around but now she sounded completely different.

_Ready or not here comes the drop / You feel lucky when you know where you are / You know it's gunna come true /Here in your arms I remember. _

Kai remembered when the two of them were little his father used to play this song to them and they would sit and listen to the song, the backing and the words taking it all in. this song was imbedded into their souls.

_It's only natural that I should want to be there with you /And it's /only natural that you should feel the same way too /Suesy when you don't try going on first impressions / Man I a cage has made his confessions now / You've seen me at y worst and it wont be the last time I'm down there_

He had always wondered why his father made them listen to the song, it was never a hardship because it's a good song but now the reasoning came to Kai, it was so they, he and Jamie could have moments like this. Had their parents known that they were going to end up like this?

_I want you to know I feel completely at peace /Read me like a book that's falling down between your knees please /Let me have my way with you_

Kai, for as long as he lived promised himself that he would never forget this moment. Sitting here with Jamie on the damp grass, when it was just the two of them everything made sense and even if it didn't it didn't matter because Jamie was in his arms.

_It's only natural that I should want to be there with you /And it's only natural that you should feel the same way too /It's circumstantial, it's written in the skies /And we don't even have to try_

He thought back to a MSN conversation he had with Chris a while ago. Even though the words were written and not spoken he could still hear her mocking tone. "Oh, so Kai is in love?"

_And we'll be shaking like mad / Builders of glass /Sinking to the bay, we'll be under the rocks again / You don't have to say I know you're afraid_

Yeah he was in love and now that he thought about it it wasn't so bad. Love could be an incredible thing to experience and experiencing love with Jamie was going to be the best way to experience it. Sharing love and life with Jamie up until this point hadn't caused him any harm had it?

_It's only natural that I should want to be there with you /And it's only natural that you should feel the same way too /It's /circumstantial, it was something I was born to_

'Well' he thought, now the only thing left to do was tell her.

_It's only natural can not help it if I want to /can not help it if I want to_

"I love you Jamie." Kai said before capturing Jamies' lips with his in a soft kiss.

_A/N Okay I know that was a little soppy but this is a romance so I think I need to put some more romance in it, that being said I'm not going to put major lemons in or anything- well not yet anyway. Lol_

_As always please review._

_Infinite x's and o's _

_The Perfect Oasis._


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:

Last time-

Kai remembered when the two of them were little his father used to play this song to them and they would sit and listen to the song, the backing and the words taking it all in. this song was imbedded into their souls.

He had always wondered why his father made them listen to the song, it was never a hardship because it's a good song but now the reasoning came to Kai, it was so they, he and Jamie could have moments like this. Had their parents known that they were going to end up like this?

Kai, for as long as he lived promised himself that he would never forget this moment. Sitting here with Jamie on the damp grass, when it was just the two of them everything made sense and even if it didn't it didn't matter because Jamie was in his arms.

He thought back to a MSN conversation he had with Chris a while ago. Even though the words were written and not spoken he could still hear her mocking tone. "Oh, so Kai is in love?"

Yeah he was in love and now that he thought about it it wasn't so bad. Love could be an incredible thing to experience and experiencing love with Jamie was going to be the best way to experience it. Sharing love and life with Jamie up until this point hadn't caused him any harm had it?

'Well' he thought, now the only thing left to do was tell her.

"I love you Jamie." Kai said before capturing Jamies' lips with his in a soft kiss.

--------

Chapter 14

"Mum can I get a lip gloss please?" It was Saturday morning and Jamie was shopping with her mother.

"Sure honey just put it in the cart."

The older woman walked several paces down the isle before she realized what her daughter had asked for. Stopping she turned to face Jamie. "Did you just ask for lip gloss?"

Jamie was looking at all the different flavored lip glossed so just nodded in response. "Why?" her mother asked. Jamie thought about if for a moment. Why did she want a lip gloss? She'd never been bothered about having one before.

"I don't have one is all." She looked over to where her mother stood and was met with a pair of raised eyebrows. "You don't have a pony and you didn't ask for one of those." Jamie just rolled her eyes, sometimes her mother seemed to be from another planet. "You know what, don't worry about it." She put the cherry flavored lip gloss back on the shelf.

"No if you want it get it I was just wondering why you wanted one all of a sudden. Has Chase been picking on you again?" how could this be her mother? Honestly? The woman seemed so clueless when it came to dealing with her, don't get her wrong she loved her mother very much but darn! "No he hasn't, come on lets go… I just figured it was time I stared acting like a girl. What's next on the list?" Jamie walked away from the lip gloss stand and headed down the isle towards the shampoo and soaps.

Trisha watched her daughter walking away from her. She had made her uncomfortable and now she regretted pushing the subject. Before following her daughter Trisha picked up the packet her daughter had been holding and put it in the cart.

By the time Trisha had caught up to her daughter she was standing infront of the condom display examining a packet of 'Rough Riders'. "God don't tell me you want them as well?" her voice held a hysterical note. "Nah, just thought I'd give you a scare." She gave her mother a cheeky grin. "Can we got on with the shopping already?" her mothers' expression changed to a distinctly happier one. "Sure thing, you can go and soap if you want."

--------

"So you and Kai ha?" 'Oh Jesus! Very subtle, way to go mum. "Yeah." Jamie wasn't sure if she liked where her mother intended to take this conversation. "Why?" she asked nervously.

"No reason we just haven't really talked about you dating Kai." Jamie sighed she should have know this was going to happen. "Do we have to?" Trisha nodded. "Fine what do you want to know?" Jamie sipped on her choc-cocoanut milkshake. "Have you and Kai, you know?" 'PPpppphhhhhhhfffffff." Milkshake was sprayed all over the table and Jamie began to cough. "God NO! Mum freakin hell! Question time is over." Everyone in the café was looking at her, this was so embarrassing. The girl from behind the counter came over to their table with a mop and wash cloth. "I'm so sorry." Jamie apologized when she reached the table. "It's okay, happens all the time." Jamie wanted to die. When people say 'it happens all the time.' They actually mean is 'well aren't you a retard?' Jamie shot a quick look around the café before turning an even darker shade of red, everyone was still looking at her, she made a mental note to make life a living hell for her mother.  
--------

I'm going to kill that little girl! Why the hell do I take her advice. Fuck it I'll kill myself and then I will never have to deal with her ever again.

Tala pulled out his cell phone, flipping through the numbers, he selected one and hit speed dial.

--------

She says she's no good with words but I'm worse

Barely stuttered out

"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue

Weighed down with words too over-dramatic

Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"

Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."

Jamie's cell phone rang and she fished it out of her pocket. Looking at the readout she breathed out a silent sigh, glancing quickly from Kai to Chris who were still baby proofing the house before heading outside where she wouldn't be over heard.

"Tala?" the last person she was expecting a call from was Tala.

--------

"I am going to kill you!" Tala growled into the phone he was pressing to his ear. Even though yesterday Jamie kneed him in the balls her voice instilled a feeling of calm and he found it hard to stay mad with her.

"You're going to kill me?" her voice held and icy tone that Tala wasn't accustomed to.

"Yeah, I took your advice. I'm sitting in a café with Jodie, for Christs sake she thinks that laxatives are a fucking food group! I can't handle this I'm going nuts." Tala's voice was hushed but Jamie still managed to get every word.

"And where is she now?" the resignation in Jamie's voice told Tala he was winning.

"She's gone to the bathroom, probably throwing up what she just ate. You have to help me."

Jamie fought the urge to burst out laughing, Tala, the big, bad super hottie was begging her for help. "Where are you?" Why she was helping him was beyond her, how could she expect others to understand her when she couldn't even do it. Maybe she shouldn't be too hard on her mother.

"Frankies', on…" He was cut off.

"I know where it is, I'll be there in ten minutes." Jamie flipped her phone closed before going back into Kai's house. "Kai I gotta go out for a bit and I don't know when I'll be back, when's the movie?" she jogged into the kitchen where he was screwing on safety latches.

"Five fifteen, is everything okay?" Kai looked up from what he was doing, Chris sat on the bench drinking a glass of water. A full glass sat beside her waiting for Kai.

"Yeah everything is fine I just have to go and rescue Tala from Jodie." Kai's eyebrows raised and he turned to face her. "You're going to go and help Tala after yesterday?" Chris slid discreetly off the bench and left the kitchen eavesdropping wasn't here thing.

"It's no big deal. He took my advice and took Jodie out and now he is stuck with her and he can't get rid of her and I kind of feel responsible so I'm going to go and bail him out." Kai nodded, taking it all in. "Well if you need me just call." Jamie's face broke into a large warm loving smile. She got down on her knees infront of him and gave him a big kiss. "You're the best boyfriend in the world." Before Kai could reply Jamie had already left. "Yeah, but do you love me?"

--------

Tala sat across from Jodie contemplating the pros and cons of self mutilation. All he could come up with so far was that the pain would be a good distraction from Jodie's voice. He had never really noticed before but her voice had a very annoying grating quality, actually it wasn't a quality but more of a hindrance. Maybe he could bang his head that hard on the table he could knock

himself out until Jamie got there.

--------

Jamie stood just out of sight of the windows of Frankies' incase Tala and Jamie were in one of the window booths all she had to do now was figure out how she was going to get Tala out of Jodies' evil clutches. During the walk to the café Jamie had been wracking her brain trying to think of a way to rectify Tala's current predicament but nothing came to mind. She had considered paying some kid to go in and set off the fire alarm but there was too much involved, the police would be called as well as the fire department and the café would have to be closed for the rest of the day and would loose their business so that idea never really got off the ground.

She had been standing outside the café for five minutes already so she had to come up with something soon or Tala was going to loose the will to live if he hadn't already. Jamie looked around frantically before letting her eyes come to rest on Tala's car. Tala had a car alarm, it was loud, it was obnoxious, it was perfect! Quickly she crossed the parking lot hoping no one would see her, coming up beside Tala's car she let out a sigh of relief, as far as she could tell she hadn't been seen. Kneeling down she peeked through the windows to the plate glass that acted as the front walls of the Frankies' she spotted Tala's bright read hair and the back of Jodie's blonde one. Relief washed over her, atleast now she didn't have to worry about being seen by Jodie and if Tala saw her it would just mean he was ready to leave when the time arrived which was going to be soon.

Standing, Jamie walked to the front of the car and gave the tyre a hefty kick…..nothing. she kicked it again…… still nothing. Ducking back down Jamie went back to hide beside the car. Maybe Tala didn't have the system on? Then what was she going to do? Jamie peeked through the window scanning the dash for a red flashing light. There it was, blinking on and off every two seconds. Now all she had to do was figure out how to set it off. Jamie looked up and down the length of the car but not a whole lot came to mind besides smashing the windows and she didn't exactly want to do that.

The silver shiny door handle caught her attention. "Hmmm…." Reaching out she slid her fingers under the handle and lifted….. Nothing. "Shit!" Hissing Jamie grabbed the handle and pulled with all the strength….. Bongo! A loud ear piercing ringing filled the air and Jamie went to hide in the ally that ran down the side of frankies'

--------

"What the?" Tala looked up just in time to see Jamie slip out of view. He turned to Jodie. "That's my car, wait here and I'll go check it out." Tala grabbed his wallet before leaving the café and making his way to his car. Fishing out his keys he pressed a button and the noise stopped. Catching Jamies' eye Tala followed Jamie down the side ally and the two of them hid behind a dumpster.

--------

"Just bum around for an hour or two then go back and get you're car she should be gone by then. Oh and I advise turning off your cell, although my advice hasn't done you much good so far has it? I have to go." Jamie began to walk away it was three o'clock and it was about time she was getting back.

"Jamie wait." Tala's voice called after her, echoing off the tin wall. Jamie considered ignoring Tala, after all she didn't have to speak to him and by all rights she shouldn't want to but she did. Even though Tala had been a prick the last few weeks she had been friends with Tala for years and just throwing it away over something as petty as his crush on her seemed like a very juvenile thing to do. She turned to face him. The look in his eyes made her feel slightly giddy, intense relief radiated from his dazzling cerulean eyes. "What Tala."

Tala jogged the short distance to where Jamie stood waiting for him. "I need to talk to you. But if we could do it anywhere but here I would appreciate it." Tala watched as Jamie's lips tugged into an uncertain line but she nodded anyway and began to walk towards the far end of the ally without saying a word. "Are you going to talk to me?" Jamie glanced across at Tala before letting out a sigh. "Of course I will talk to you Tala, just not here." The wind picked up and she pulled her denim jacket tighter around herself. "Come on." Jamie rounded the corner before making a b- line to an outdoor coffee vendor. Ordering two coffees Jamie palmed over a fiver before handing Tala a cup. "Come on." Jamie headed off towards another ally.

The two walked in silence until they came to a park, crossing the lush green grass that had recently been cut. The smell was heavy in the air and it helped to calm Jamie's fraying nerves. They walked across the grass until they came to the play ground, Jamie selected a swing and sat down and sipped her coffee. Tala took the swing beside her. "You wanted to talk?" Jamie directed at him as she began to swing herself gently.

_Between us I feel this undeniable thing_

_Between us so real this unavoidable thing_

_Between us I see this undefinable thing_

_Between us_

"I'm sorry about yesterday and what's been going on for the past few weeks. I just, I don't know." His voice faded away and he sipped on his coffee to gain some time.

"Tala what happened to us?" Jamie's voice held a hurt and lost note.

"You grew up Jamie." Tala wanted to laugh even though there wasn't anything funny or even remotely amusing about the situation.

Jamie was quite for a moment, thinking about what he had just said. "What do you mean?"

_Every time you say the words it's real_

_And every time you say the words I feel_

_The night is long today my love for you has changed_

_The night is long today my hope has been replaced a little_

Tala shifted suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "You're not the same girl I grew up with. You're not the girl with scraped knees and freckles anymore."

"So what? I gained coordination, big deal. Tala I'm still me and I always will be." Tala did actually manage a chuckle at that. "You don't get it do you?"

"Get what? Tell me and then maybe if you tell me I might understand." Jamie had finished her coffee and was now squeezing the life out of her cup, the hurt tone of her voice was ripping at Tala's essence.

_When we walk away we only grow more near_

_When we turn away it all becomes so clear_

_This unavoidable thing is joining us_

"You're beautiful Jamie, not just on the out side but on the inside. You're a beautiful person." Tala struggled to describe what he actually wanted to say to her.

"What? Are you saying I used to be a bitch?" Okay, Tala decided he wasn't doing a good job of describing what he wanted to say. "No Jamie," Tala rubbed a hand over his face. "Take a look at yourself the changes are subtle but they all add up. I don't know who to explain it but one day I woke up and thought of you differently."

"Is it a bad thing?" her voice was soft. "Oh god no, I'm still your friend and I will always be there when you need me it's just my feelings have changed. It's like how your relationship with Kai changed." Tala hated bring Kai into the conversation but it was the only way he could think to describe what Jamie wanted to know in a satisfactory manner.

_Every time you say the words it's real_

_Every time you say the words I feel_

_The night is long today my love for you has changed_

_The night is long today my hope has been replaced _

_All this stands to take the ones that lead away a little_

_To lay a little to say a little to give a little to take a little_

_To live a live a little to fight a little to die a little to live a little_

Jamie looked down at her watch it was getting late and she had to go and get ready for her date with Kai. "I have to go and you should be able to get your car by now." She stood, tossing her crumpled coffee cup into the nearby bin. "Swish!" she did a small dance of victory. "You know what? Maybe you haven't changed that much after all."

"I'll see you on Monday Tala." Tala watched Jamie's retreating back, it was funny her changes had happened so subtly and over such a vast spance of time that she hadn't even picked up on it.

_And it won't be long and it won't be long and it won't be long_

_And it won't be long and it won't be long and it won't be long_

_Long _

_Long yeah_

--------

Jamie stood infront of her full length mirror examining herself. Had she changed? Sure there were little things life her hair, she had changes her hair before the year started. It now hung down to her shoulders and was cut chopperly around her face starting just below her eyes. She had streaks that were a slightly lighter shade that the test of her hair. Her jeans were tighter than they once were but that was because her mother did most of her cloths shopping considering Jamie was happy to get around in old daggy clothes and some of Kai's sweat shirts. She did now wear tank tops but they were nothing fancy that warranted all the attention Tala seemed to be directing at her, she also now had some 'pretty' shoes as her mother called them but as far as Jamie was concerned she just looked more grown up. Letting out a sigh of defeat Jamie decided it was time to get ready for the movie. Turning something caught her eye. A small pink packet sat on the corner of her bed. Smiling she crossed and picked it up, opening the packet the cherry lip gloss she had argued over with her mother that morning fell out onto her outstretched hand. She would have to remember to thank her mother.

--------

Jamie pulled off her brown page boy hat as she let herself into the Hiwatari house, calling out her hello's she made her way into the living room where Chris's response came from.

Chris lay flat out on the floor playing with Jason. Kai lay on the couch fast asleep. A smile crossed her lips as she surveyed the scene of domestic tranquillity in the room. "Bet he found out there is more to having a baby than he thought ha?" Chris laughed at Jamie's question. "Darn straight. It's not all play time and changing nappies." Chris stood and pulled Jason up with her. "I I'll let wake Kai besides it's time for this little guys dinner." Jamie watched Chris walk out of the room with the small boy slung on her hip. Crossing the room she knelt down infront of Kai. In a loud voice Jamie spoke in a stern tone. "Kai we are meant to be on a date right now so get your arse off this couch right now."

Kai jumped a foot in the air before falling back down onto the couch. "Oh sorry Jam, okay I'll go get ready now." Jamie just shook her head. "Nah don't worry about it I was only joking. How about we get take out and we can all sit and watch a movie here?" Kai looked so gorgeous sprawled out across the couch. His eyes held a smoky quality and his hair was more dishevelled than usual. His hand grazed his face, brushing away invisible sleep. "That sounds good but tomorrow we'll do something okay? Anything you want." Jamie leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "That sounds perfect, so do you want Chinese, Indian, pizza or Vietnamese?" Kai thought for a moment. "Chinese."

Okay next chapter there will be a date for Jamie and Kai. I can hear all of you saying 'finally' but true it is coming. Tala and Jamie made up though their relationship is still on rocky ground.

Should Chris and Tala get together? Or is Tala truly in love with Jamie and doesn't want anything to do with Chris? You decide.

Please review. Press the little purple 'Go' button. It will make my day, yeah I'm a cheap date lol.

Infinite x's and o's

The Perfect Oasis.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades.

_**A/N just a promised there is a date between Kai and Jamie in this chappi but it may not go the way you all hoped.**_

Last time-

In a loud voice Jamie spoke in a stern tone. "Kai we are meant to be on a date right now so get your arse off this couch right now."

Kai jumped a foot in the air before falling back down onto the couch. "Oh sorry Jam, okay I'll go get ready now." Jamie just shook her head. "Nah don't worry about it I was only joking. How about we get take out and we can all sit and watch a movie here?" Kai looked so gorgeous sprawled out across the couch. His eyes held a smoky quality and his hair was more dishevelled than usual. His hand grazed his face, brushing away invisible sleep. "That sounds good but tomorrow we'll do something okay? Anything you want." Jamie leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "That sounds perfect, so do you want Chinese, Indian, pizza or Vietnamese?" Kai thought for a moment. "Chinese."

--------

Chapter 15

Ha? What the heck? Jamie blinked several times trying to work out where on the earth she actually was. The last thing she remembered she was watching a movie with Kai, Chris and Jo. Okay, maybe she was at Kai's house? Not the lounge room, not Kai's room and not the study so that left…… her house. Okay lets try this again Jamie thought to her self as she struggled without much success to keep her eyes open. So this wasn't her room which would make this her…. lounge room? and sure enough when she managed to sit up and the room became clearer to her sleepy eyes certain aspects of the room made her finial decision ring true. Next question, how did she get here? Meh bugger it. Pushing the through rug that covered her to the ground Jamie pulled herself out of the ever so soft couch. Gee it was 8:30 already, Jamie wondered her way out of the room and towards the stairs and the upstairs bathroom and only ran into one end table which considering her eyes were closed seem pretty good to her.

By 9:15 Jamie was sitting at Jo's kitchen table being fussed over by Jo. "Do you want your cereal, toast, juice, milo? Jo actually brought Jamie her own cereal. It wasn't that Jo doted Jamie, actually she did. Jo had always treated Jamie was if she were he own daughter, it was just she like a cereal that Kai didn't and neither her or her husband ate cereal so she brought the cereal that Jamie liked as well as Kai's cereal. "Just cereal thanks." Jamie smiled at Jo, getting up she made her way across to the cabinet to get a bowl but was ushered back to her seat by Jo. "I'll get it." Jamie sat back down in her seat to wait for her breakfast to come to her.

"Jo," Jamie fiddled with her spoon. "Hmm?" Jo sat a bowl down infront of her. "Do you think I've changed?" she knew it was silly but she wanted to clarify what Tala had said to her yesterday. Jo looked at her for a minute trying to figure out what brought on this completely random or what seemed to be random question, but knowing Jamie as she did Jo had a feeling that this wasn't a random question.

"What brought this on?" Jo had decided she needed more information before she gave her answer. "I was talking to Tala yesterday." A smile spread across Jo's face, it was common knowledge among the three mothers that their son's were in love with others daughter and had been for years. What they didn't know however was how long it was going to take the boys to realise it. Mary. Tala's mother lived one street over and when the three children had started playing her and Trisha had formed an instant friendship with Mary. "And Tala said that you had changed?" Jamie nodded.

"And I'm assuming you don't think so?" Jamie looked strained "Well not in the ways he seems to think." Jo thought this would be a good time to do some prodding and gain information to share with Trisha and Mary. "I take it that Tala has a crush you?" A sigh escaped the younger lips. "Yep, has for ages according to him." Jo nodded. "Well Jamie you are growing up and you are becoming quite an attractive young lady, you've always been cute don't get me wrong but you're maturing." Jo waited to see how she would react. "I just don't see it, to me I'm still the same person I ever was. Tala doing this just makes things complicated. I mean if he's liked me of ages like he said why didn't he ask me out? Now he is making me feel guilty for being with Kai and on top of it all Tala and Kai are fighting over me at the moment." Well that last bit of information was new to her. She hadn't known that Kai and Tala were fighting, but thinking back Tala hadn't called or visited lately. "You shouldn't feel bad about seeing Kai just because someone else likes you." Jamie thought over that new tid-bit. "But I gave him false hope, I kissed Tala and then we danced around each other for a few days and within that time Kai asked me out. I wasn't too keen on the idea cause I'd never really thought about either of them in a romantic way but he kind of talked me into it and things have been getting steadily worse until Friday when they had a 'talk' about me. And then yesterday I got a call from Tala to come and rescue him from Jodie even though on Friday I kind of kneed him in the balls, afterwards we had a talk and he apologised for the way he had been acting and now I don't know where I stand with him." Jamie could really talk when she got going.

"So you kissed Tala." Jamie nodded even though she had just told her so. "I think you need to have a talk with Tala to clarify things. Once everything is out in the open you will know where you stand and the two of you can go back to being friends." Well that made sense to Jamie. "But what about Kai and Tala?" confusion was evident on the younger woman's face. "What is happening now was inevitable, sooner or later they were bound to fight over you but they are good friends and they should get over this and if they don't, well then they're just being stupid. Kai has to accept the fact that Tala likes you and Tala has to accept that you are Kai's girlfriend." Jamie smiled brightly. Her question had kind of been answered and she had also gained clarity of mind, to an extent anyway. But there was still doubt in her mind, what if Tala and Kai didn't make up?

Kai stood listening from just outside the kitchen door. He had no idea this was so hard for Jamie. She had kept it all inside and he had just been making it worse by putting pressure on her regarding Tala. Jamie needed her friends even if Tala was one of them. Later after their date Kai would go and see Tala and sort this out for good.

--------

Jamie stood beside Kai waiting to buy movie tickets, she had been involved in choosing the movie but now for the life of her she couldn't remember what it was called. She didn't exactly care anyway. Ever since her conversation with Jo that morning Jamie had had a heavy feeling settle in her chest just about where her heart should be. She wanted to hide away from all the eyes that either focused on her or caught her in their peripheral vision, had they ever seen her before? Surely living in a small town it was logical that many of them would have seen her before but did they remember her? Did they think she had changed? Did they care? No that was silly why would complete strangers care about her, they wouldn't.

"Jamie?" Kai had taken a step towards the ticket booth and realised that she was no longer standing beside him. "Ha?" Jamies' face turned upwards to meet his, a questioning look shone through her eyes. "Are you okay?" Jamie nodded. Kai gave her a warm smile before he reached down and linked their fingers together. Looking up he smirked at the looks that were on the peoples faces who had seen the interaction. Some held soft smiles, probably remembering when they had been in the same kind of relationship or even wishing that they were. Other faces showed shock and then others still, jealously. Jealous at him or Jamie he wasn't sure but it made him feel lucky to be where he was at that very moment.

"I think my soul is dieing." The whisper escaped Jamies' mouth as Kai turned back to the line infront of him but his head quickly whipped back around to face his best friend. "Jamie?" Kai squeezed her hand trying to gain her attention "Ha, oh nothing." Jamie could have slapped herself. She hadn't meant to say that out loud, often when she was thinking intently she would say what she was thinking. In school the habit often landed her in trouble but by now most if the teachers were used to her random quiet outbursts.

Kai pulled Jamie out of the line and towards the doors of the cinema. The people behind them didn't waist time closing the gap.

Jamie followed Kai in some kind of a daze so when he pulled her down the steps infront of the complex she stumbled and would have fallen if Kai hand been there expecting it. He righted her stance before he bent down before her so they were on the same eye level.

"Talk to me Jamie." Jamie just shook her head and walked away, she wasn't ready to talk about why she felt the way she did because frankly, she didn't quite know herself.

Kai had a feeling he knew where all this uncertainty had come from. Pulling out his cell phone he punched in a number he knew off by heart. Tala picked up several rings later.

"Yo?" Tala's voice was cool and calm.

"Still answering the phone like you're some big bad bounty hunter?" it felt good to have a normal conversation with Tala, it had been so long since the two of them had actually spoken that Kai found himself missing it.

"Kai, is that you?" Kai kept an eye on Jamie making sure she didn't get out of sight. "Yeah it's me, look I need you to come to the cinema there's something wrong with Jamie and she won't talk to me about whatever it is."

Tala's voice held a worried tone. "Is she alright?" Kai let out a sigh of frustration, he had no idea if she alright or not. "I don't know, she said that her soul was dieing and then she hasn't said anything since." "I'm on my way, I'll be there in five." Kai felt relieved. "I'm going to take her to the park beside the complex so you'll know where to find us." Kai hung up before walking down the path to where Jamie had slumped down in a bus shelter.

--------

Tala pulled to a stop on the outskirts of the park. In the middle of the park he could see Jamie and Kai, they weren't talking, they weren't even looking at one another. Jamie stared determinedly off into the distance while Kai shot her worried glances ever few seconds. Tala locked his car before jogging across the grass to where his two friends sat in silence. Tala spoke briefly to Kai before he turned and surveyed Jamie. She looked empty, like her bubbly-ness had vanished right off the face of the earth leaving behind someone that wasn't Jaime.

"Jam?" Tala moved around to stand beside her but there was no response.

--------

_Jamies' POV_

Voices, I could hear voices. Well not all the time anyway. I knew I should listen to them but my mind didn't want to acknowledge anything that was going on around me. It was like I knew what was going on around me but my mind didn't want to listen.

"Jam?" the voice did make it all the way into the core of my brain just like before but I was powerless to respond. A shadow shifted beside me and then Tala was kneeling before me, that confused me, I was here with Kai wasn't I? yes I was, we were on a date then there in the cinema auditorium part of me broke and then we left and then Kai brought me here and we just sat in silence. Actually not a first, Kai had tried to talk to me but I didn't answer him or couldn't, I wasn't sure which one. Kai must have call Tala when I went funny, that was what happened wasn't it?

My eyes began to swim with big salty tears as Tala turned my face so I was looking at him. Before either of us really knew what was going on my body launched itself at Talas' and we were both sprawled out on the damp grass. It was funny how I noticed the grass felt damp when nothing else made sense to me. Then again maybe it wasn't really damp, maybe it was just cold, we were sitting in the shade after all but it wasn't a cold day. The sun shone done from a clear brilliant blue sky. Blue was my favourite colour especially sky blue, I loved how it could was so intense and yet I could see through it, all the way to the horizon. Sometime I wondered if the sky was the same shade of blue on the other side of the world. One day I actually asked Chase about it when we were driving in his car somewhere. That was a bubble buster, I was ready to believe that it was an even more intense blue that I would have to see one day but no. in some parts of the world the sky wasn't even blue, like in Japan where all those people wear masks so they don't die. Over there the sky is an off white colour because of all the pollution in the air, in some places you couldn't even see to the end of the street but then Tokyo was built on a grid pattern simular to New York so streets went on forever anyway.

Something shifted and after a second I felt warmer and I stopped shaking. I stopped shaking? I didn't even realise I was shaking but then I didn't realise was crying either, not until my brain actually registered what Tala was saying to me. "Don't Cry Jamie, it will be okay." Warmth seeped through my body and the feeling of arms being wrapped around me gave me the release I needed. I cried, there on the ground with Tala holding me close to his chest with his light jacket wrapped around the two of us.

_End of Jamies' POV_

_--------_

After Jamie finished crying Tala sat up cradling Jamie in his arms. His attention turned to Kai who had been watching the interaction between his best friend and his girlfriend. "What the hell happened to her?" when Jamie heard his raised voice she snuggled further into his chest trying to get away from the angry tone. A shiver ran though his body. At any other time having Jamie in his lap would be a major turn on but there was something seriously wrong with her and now just wasn't the time. His mind pushed away his bodies urges as he waited for Kai's response.

"I don't know what happened, we were in line waiting for tickets and she was looking around at everyone and then we spoke about something and then I turned back to the line and then she said that she thought that her soul was dieing. After that I took her outside and after she wouldn't talk to me I called you cause I figured you would know what was going on with her after the talk you two had yesterday." Kai shifted his weight on the bench, his eyes wondered to where Jamies' arms were wrapped around Talas' waist and felt a jealous urge to pull her away from him.

"We need to get her out of here, we need to take her home and put her in bed and talk to her mum." He shifted on the ground moving Jamie into a position where he could life her small form. He was surprised by how light she had gotten lately. "Has Jam Jam been eating properly?" his voice was harsh, it was Kai's job to make sure Jamie ate properly whenever they were together and seeing as how the two of them had been spending a lot if time together without Tala around the responsibility feel entirely on Kai, darn it, it was his job to protect her period whenever he wasn't around to do it. "When ever she's with me at home she eats properly, most of the time anyway." Tala snarled "If she has an eating disorder I'm going to kill you. She needs looking after for fucks sake, you're he boyfriend how could you not notice this? Tala was now on his feet with Jamie in his arms. When it became imposable to hold onto his waist Jamie's' arms had snaked up to encircle his neck. "She must have lost atleast five kilos." Tala began to walk towards his car, he didn't care where Kai's care was his was closer so that was the car they would use. "You didn't notice it wither." Kai spat at Tala's retreating back. He hated that Jamie was clinging to Tala and not him it made him feel useless and unwanted. "I wasn't the one making out with her Kai." Tala stopped walking and tuned to face Kai, his expression had changed and he pulled Jamie closer if it was possible. "Have you done something to her?" Kai looked shocked at Tala's' accusation, how could he think that? He would never hurt Jamie. "No Tala I haven't done anything to her." He was so angry that Tala could even think such a thing, his mind flew back to the conversation he had had with Chris on Friday at the café and the irony wasn't lost on him.

--------

Jamie blinked, looking around she realised she was in her room. What was with waking up in places she didn't remember being in lately? Sitting up she felt something restricting her movement. Looking down she saw that she was wearing the cloths she had been wearing earlier. Examining her room she noticed that teddy bear was laying beside her even though for the past two years he had watched over her as she slept from the wicker chair on the other side of the room. Looking across to the chair she saw that it was filled with a body, Kai's body to be precise, Tala sat on her office chair which had been pulled up to the wicker chair. Both boys were leaning back in the chairs and seemed to be asleep. Not wanting to disturb them Jamie crawled out of bed and left the room. It was nice to see the two of them getting along again.

As the door closed with a soft click behind her Jamie realised that she no longer felt empty, crying and then sleeping for a long period if time seemed to have cleansed her body of whatever was causing it to have a melt down. Walking into the kitchen she saw her mother and brother sitting at the kitchen table in silence, when they saw her come through the door they both stood up. "Are you alright?" her mother asked as she closed the gap and hugged her daughter. "We were so worried?" she smiled back at her mother not really knowing what to say so she just nodded. Her mother released her from her hug but held her at arms length as if expecting to see visible signs of whatever had happened to her. Out of the corner of her eye Jamie saw Chase cross to where they were standing. "Never do that again, you had us worried." Chase told her as he pulled her from her mothers clutched and hugging her. "By the way mum called dad, he's coming in a few days." He patted her on the back before pulling away. That was all she needed she had just had one nervous breakdown she didn't need another so soon.

--------

_Well that didn't turn out who I planned lol. I love writing this fic cause I don't know what is going to happen until I write it._

_Please review and tell me what you think of it_

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades.

Last time-

As the door closed with a soft click behind her Jamie realised that she no longer felt empty, crying and then sleeping for a long period if time seemed to have cleansed her body of whatever was causing it to have a melt down. Walking into the kitchen she saw her mother and brother sitting at the kitchen table in silence, when they saw her come through the door they both stood up. "Are you alright?" her mother asked as she closed the gap and hugged her daughter. "We were so worried?" she smiled back at her mother not really knowing what to say so she just nodded. Her mother released her from her hug but held her at arms length as if expecting to see visible signs of whatever had happened to her. Out of the corner of her eye Jamie saw Chase cross to where they were standing. "Never do that again, you had us worried." Chase told her an he pulled her from her mothers clutched and hugging her. "By the way mum called dad, he's coming in a few days." He patted her on the back before pulling away. That was all she needed she had just had one nervous breakdown she didn't need another so soon.

--------

Chapter 16

I know this is going to sound weird but when it rains I open a window. I love the sound of rain falling on the roof but then if you open a window the sound comes into the room with you, then there is the smell of rain. It's so clean and fresh and then the cool air hits you in the face and it's like wow! Well lets just say I love rain.

--------

Children were playing, three of them in a big back yard that stretched the length of two houses.

"Push me higher Tala." The little girls voice was a higher pitch than it was today. The little boy looked at the girl as she swung on the swing throwing her legs out wildly as she tried to make her self go higher without her friends' assistance. The week before Kai had taught her how to swing by herself but she still hadn't quite got the knack for it. "No that's high enough we don't want you to fall." Another little boy came over to stand beside the miniature Tala. "He's right Jamjam, if you want to go higher you'll have to do it yourself." Jamjam was the name he had come up with for his best friend when he was learning to talk. Jamie had been too hard for him to say and she seemed to like Jamjam anyway so why change it now.

"But Kai that's not fair." The little girl protested as she tried to co-ordinate her swinging movement to no avail.

Three mothers sat watching the seen with quiet amusement. "They are all so cute and they get on so well." There were murmurs of agreement as the women sipped their coffee. "Just imagine them when they're all grown up, I wonder if they will still be friends."

"It's going to be interesting when Jamie gets to the age where she is interested in boys, those two are so fiercely protective of her already could you imagine how they're going to react when someone tries to muscle in on their turf?" There was light laughter at the suggestion. "That all depends if it's one of them, imagine if she married one of them, we could plan the wedding.." their conversation was cut off by a shriek.

"Stop, stop, stop I want to get off now it's too high" the two small boys managed to stop the swing form swinging and the little girl jumped off and promptly sat on the ground. Kai sat down beside her and gave her a big bear hug. "Are you better now?"

The parents turned to one another and smile. "My money is on Kai and Jamie, just look at them." There was silence for another moment while they considered the vote. "Actually I'm going to put my money on Tala, Kai and Jamie have more of a platonic relationship, those two are going to be friends forever."

"Yeah I'll go with that too, I am so glad we aren't going to have to go through the whole cooties thing. Atleast with them all being friends that is something we aren't going to have to put up with." There was more laughter. "God it was so stupid wasn't it? I mean cooties? Who the heck came up with that?" the three women fell into silence one again as they sat back to observe their children's interaction.

--------

The door bell rang.

Jamie cussed from where she sat looking out the window. She knew who was at the door and because of that she really didn't want to open it.

The door bell rang again.

"SHIT!"

Jamie stood up from where she had been watching the rain and flounced out of her room and down the stairs. When she reached the door she didn't bother to compose herself instead she reefed the door open and stared at her father. "Look, see I'm fine. I'm over my mental break down and I am fine. I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing but I suggest you get back on the plane and go home." She gave him one last look before she slammed the door in his face and flipped the lock.

"Come on Jamie open the door." After a seconds thought he added. "I have a present for you." Jamie growled. "Oh please, you have got to be joking. I'm not five years old anymore you can't bribe me with gifts. Go away."

"Your mother isn't going to be very happy with your behaviour." This time the growl was louder. "Guess what, I didn't ask her to call you and I really don't care. See, this is my caring face." Jamie reefed the door open again so she could snarl at her farther before slamming it shut again.

She says she's no good with words but I'm worse

Barely stuttered out

"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue

Weighed down with words too over-dramatic

Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"

Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."

Jamie listened to the first verse of her ring tone before she bothered to answer the phone. "Open the door Jamie, if you open the door I'll come over so you won't have to be alone with him." Kai had been alerted by the yelling coming from next door. "Fine but he's not coming in until you get here."

Click.

Jamie pressed another button her phone and waited for Tala to pick up. "How quick can you get to my house?"

"Why, is there an emergency?" Tala wanted to know suddenly on alert.

"My dads here." She told him.

"Okay I'll be there in two minutes, I'm walking out the door now." There was another click as the line went dead. Well that was settled, she wasn't going to have to be alone with him and better yet Kai and Tala were coming.

Ten seconds later there was a knock and a shout from the other side of the door. "Jamie it's me open the door." Kai's voice was heard through the wood.

"Is Tala there yet?" She yelled back.

"Ah no." Kai's voice was clear. "Well I'm not opening the door until he gets here."

Peeping out the window Jamie saw Tala come running up the drive and he was dripping wet from the rain, he had run all the way from his house to hers, both he and Kai knew about the situation between her and her father. Walking to the door she opened it to let them all in before walking to the kitchen to get Tala a glass of water then the laundry for a towel.

--------

They were all sitting in the lounge room some what awkwardly. Silence filled the room. Breaking the silence Tala decided to offer Jamie's father a drink, he really wanted to get out of the room but at the same time he wanted to be there for Jamie. "Would you like something to drink?" Jamie snarled at him. "Or not." Tala finished off lamely sinking back into the chair he was sitting in.

"For gods sake Jamie you're acting like a petulant child!" her father snapped at her finally loosing his temper.

"How the hell would you know how a petulant child would act?" Jamie demanded before she stormed out of the room and back to her own. Kai sighed and stood but Tala gestured for him to sit again "It's my fault I'll go and talk to her, besides she's less likely to say something she'll regret to me." Kai gave him an odd look before he wondered out loud what Tala was actually talking about. "Well it's simple, she can't brake up with me now can she?" he gave Kai a wolfish grin before he bounded up the stairs the led to her room.

Jamie's father Shane turned to Kai. "You're dating my Jamie?" Kai felt the urge to snarl himself. "I wouldn't call her yours but yes we are dating."

"For how long?" Shane enquired.

"If Jamie want's to tell you about it she can, I'm not adding fuel to her fire."

--------

When Tala knocked on Jamie's door there was no answer and upon opening the door he found her half way out her window. "Jamie get back in here right now, it is raining and the roof is wet."

"How about you come back in five minutes and then I'll be gone?" she had a death grip on the window ledge.

"Oh yeah and what am I going to do with those five minutes? Hmmm? Go down stairs and wait to catch you when you fall off the roof?"

"You know what Tala that has to be one of your best ideas yet, could you?" she gestured with her hand towards the ground beneath her.

Tala shook his head as he crossed to the window. It was good having Jamie back in his life even when that equates to the bitchy, ill tempered, ill mannered girl that was before him, now sitting on her floor looking up at him with a pout, this was Jamie and he wouldn't have her any other way.

--------

"So have you packed your bags yet?" Jamie gave her mother a blank look. What was she talking about? "Ah no."

Trisha gave her daughter a disapproving look. "You should really pack your bags." The two women were in the kitchen while the four males were in the living room still. "Why do I need to pack, I'm not going anywhere." Trisha was taken aback for a moment. "You're going to stay with your father for a week. There was a crash as the glass she was holding hit the ground. If she had been in the living room she would have seen the four males flinch. "Like I said before I'm not going anywhere." The shocked look on her daughters face told her that indeed she hadn't known what the plan had been. "Jamie sweetheart you need to get away for a few days and you and your father need to sort out your problems." Jamie wanted to throw and tantrum but she had used up her dramatic quota for the day. "It's going to take more than a week to sort out all our shit and then there is the fact I'm happy hating him." Jamie lowered herself into a nearby chair to prevent her legs from going out from beneath her.

"Jamie." Her mother gave her another disapproving look. "You need to sort out your problems, your brother has already done it, you can't hate him forever."

"Hasn't hurt so far, besides I'm not going by myself, I'm not going period." She stomped her foot to emphasise the fact. "Look Jamie you are going now go and pack your bags or I'll do it for you." Jamie gave her mother a discussed look before she got up from the table and left the room. As she crossed the living room she shot her father a filthy look before she flounced up the stairs, ha maybe she hadn't used up all her dramatic flair after all.

--------

Kai walked into the kitchen just in time to Trisha slam the fridge door closed. "Do you think that this is the best time to pull something like this on her?" Kai watched as Trisha jumped at his voice. "Look Kai it had to happen sooner or later and now seems like as gooder time as any." Of course Kai strongly disagreed but he wasn't sure if he should voice his disapproval. After all Jamie wasn't his daughter just his girlfriend and best friend. "You're pushing her away. The last thing she needs right now it to be forced to spend time with him." He gestured to the living room with a slight tilt of his head. "Kai I appreciate your concern but this has nothing to do with you." Trisha had never spoken to Kai like this before but it didn't faze him one little bit, his concern now was Jamie and if Trisha couldn't see what she was doing was wrong it was his job to point it out to her. "You're going to make her hate you."

Trisha shot Kai a look, there was a good chance that he was right. "Kai I'll raise my daughter the way I see fit." Kai gave her a dead pan look before he left the room.

--------

Kai found Jamie throwing clothing into her school bag. The sight was very endearing to him and it made him want to hide her away from the rest of the world. "It's only for a week." Kai decided it was a good idea to focus on a positive aspect of the upcoming event. Jamie stopped what she was doing to throw Kai an evil look. "If it wasn't for _her_ I wouldn't have to go at all." She flopped down onto her bed and let out a resigned sigh, she was going to have to go and there was nothing she could do about it. Kai sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug. "I know you don't want to go but maybe if you looked at this a different way it could be a positive experience." Jamie let her head fall to Kai's chest. "Somehow I really doubt that." Kai kissed the top of her head before releasing her. "Come on, you're dad is waiting."

--------

"You know I hat flying don't you?" Shane looked at his daughter. "You've never been on a plane." Jamie felt her top lip curl involuntarily, she really didn't like this man. "You don't have to try something to know you don't like it!"

"Just get on the plane Jamie. NOW!" she looked at the frustrated man beside her, just how far could she push him? "But I need to pee." Shane visibly paled. "Just go on the plane."

"Ew yuck, I am so not peeing where people join the mile high club! God only knows what's on those walls!"

"Jamie." The growl emitted from the back of Shane's throat, okay maybe she had found his limit.

"God I need a drink." Jamie moaned trying to get her father to snap and take her home. "You drink?" her father frowned at the idea of his perfect little daughter drinking and getting drunk, especially when she was friends with two teenage boys. "No I don't but I'm beginning to see why people do!"

--------

"Wow you got fat!" Jamie smirked across at her step mother from where she stood at the front door waiting for them.

"It's called being pregnant dear." The woman's smile was sugary and sweet, the kind when they know they are dropping a bomb shell.

"Oh fuckers." Jamie breathed out as she tried to clear the black dots that were beginning to dance infront of her eyes.

--------

_There we go, things is going to be some fun in the next chapter, there might also be some Tala and Chris coming up but I'm not too sure yet._

_Please review_

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades.

_And to answer xxxxgogunnersxxxx question, yes I do have bebo but I don't really use it my user name is maiden-mai if you want to check it out anyway, there is some stuff on it._

Last time-

"Wow you got fat!" Jamie smirked across at her step mother from where she stood at the front door waiting for them.

"It's called being pregnant dear." The woman's smile was sugary and sweet, the kind when they know they are dropping a bomb shell.

"Oh fuckers." Jamie breathed out as she tried to clear the black dots that were beginning to dance infront of her eyes.

--------

Chapter 17

Walking up five hundred miles away from her bed wasn't as bad and Jamie had initially imagined, what did irk her however was that she had to do it six more time before she could go home. Back to Kai, Tala and that traitor of a mother. On the bright side now she could give back all the money her father had sent her over the years, she hadn't spent a penny. Or she could be spiteful and keep until she was really old and died and left it to a heap of mangy cats. All the money he had sent for her had been put in a bank account where she hadn't touched it and didn't want to. But how would she give it back? She didn't have a cheque book and then there was the fact that he couldn't cash the cheque so that left finding a bank and getting the money out. There had been healthy sum last time she had checked and that was several years ago so god knew how much money was in it now. Probably enough to buy her way into collage. The idea disgusted her, Jamie didn't want his money, she didn't want anything from him apart from being left alone. Maybe she could bribe him with his own money? Well it was worth a try, never know your luck.

"Are you awake yet?" her fathers voice came through the door just loud enough to be heard if she was away and not disturb her if she was sleeping. Jamie contemplated not answering but decided it would be better to answer than have him come in here. "Yeah I'm awake." She sat up in bed and adjusting her pyjamas which were covered in penguins she got out of bed to open the door. "What?" she asked her father in a dull tone. She surveyed his attire. "Are you going out?" an eyebrow quirked as Shane looked at his daughter.

"Well actually we are. Get dressed Kylie has made breakfast for you." Jamie's lip twitched. "Gee what kind of father are you? Bet she's trying to poison me." Shane growled at his daughters' attitude. "She is not trying to poison you or kill you in any other way, she just wants you to like her." Jamie very much doubted that but didn't have a come back for it so she just closed the door in his face, bugger she hadn't even asked what he was going to make her do today.

--------

Shane and Kylie stoped their conversation when Jamie walked into the kitchen and flopped down in a chair before pulling the coffee pot towards her. Two sets of eyes followed her movement. "What? So I'm not a morning person. Anyway what are we doing today?" a smile spread across Kylie's face and the twinkle in her eye made Jamie instantly feel uneasy. "I'm taking you shopping. You look like you need some new clothes and now that you have a boyfriend I thought it might be nice if you started dressing better for him." Jamie's mouth dropped open in pure horror and unadulterated anger. Shopping? Oh god please take me from your world now! Jamie pleaded silently but when she was still sitting there a moment later she surmised that she may have had better luck if she actually believed in god. "Shut your mouth or you'll attract flies. Besides it will be fun, I haven't been able to go shopping for ages and the cloths I like don't fit me anymore." Jamie felt another sneer spread across her lips. "Well maybe you should have thought of that before you got sprogged up!"

"JAMIE!" Shane yelled at his daughter, the room fell into silence and Jamie found her coffee very interesting as she felt tears sting at the corners of her eyes. Dumb abandoning bastard. "Go and get ready." Shane snapped at his daughter.

Jamie finally looked up at her father. "I am ready. Besides I don't see why I have to go shopping, I don't need to dress up for anyone. Kai and Tala like me just the way I am." Kylie gave her a nervous smile. "I didn't mean it like that I just thought it would be fun." Jamie felt an urge to sigh. "Fine."

--------

"So why is this just you and me?" Jamie looked across at her step mother, she had only met the woman once and that was at her wedding where she refused to be a bridesmaid. "Your father thought this would be a good way for the two of us to bond and I have all his credit cards." Jamie felt a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth, sighing she turned to look at Kylie. She could see the appeal the woman held for her father, she was everything her mother wasn't but deep down that hurt. What was so wrong with her mother? What was wrong with her and Chase? As far as she could tell her family were decent people who cared about each other so why didn't he care about them? "I don't want anything from him." Jamie turned away from her step mother so she couldn't see the pain in her eyes.

"Jamie your father is trying to get into your good books, is there something wrong with that?" there was a snort. "Well maybe he needs to realise he can't buy his way in."

"Who can't buy what?" a male voice sounded from behind. Jamie's head whipped around to look at a tall guy about the same height as Tala except this guy had had blonde hair and glowing bronzed skin, his eyes were an intense shade of red, kind ok like port. Jamie had to admit that he looked good, and she also had to admit to herself that her body's reaction to this guy wasn't based on friendly intentions. "Shouldn't you be in school?" The tone in Kylie's voice told the teens that she wasn't happy.

"Nah," the guy slung his arm around Kylie's shoulder being careful not to bump her too much. "Claude and

Mattie called in a bomb threat. Anyway aren't you going to introduce me to your new little friend." The guy winked at Jamie and her stomach gave a flutter. Bad Jamie!

"Fine Miguel this is Jamie, Jamie, Miguel. This is your step niece." There was the sound of a coughing fit and brother and sisters eyes turned to Jamie. "Oh Ew Yuck! I was just checking him out!" her cheeks turning an attractive shade of pink as Jamie turned away from the two. "Nah it's all good, I was checking you out as well and besides we aren't really related." Not feeling like a complete fool anymore Jamie turned to him and gave him a wicked grin, strangely similar to one Tala received before her knee came in contact with his cookie jar but not quite as sinister. "Sorry, you're just eye candy, I have a boyfriend." Kylie watched the interaction with interest, she may have just found Shane's way back into his daughters' heart. If they did family activities and included Miguel Jamie might loosen up. "So are you going to be home tonight or is Claude going to have to put up with you for longer?" Kylie looked at her brother.

Hang on, did she miss something? Jamie thought to herself. "So you live with your sister and my father?" Miguel nodded. "The parentals never really took to children, Kyles here practically raised me." Turning to his sister he gave her a smile that could be blinding if used to it's full potential. "I think I'll come home, the floor over there is so hard compared to my nice soft squishy mattress." Kylie rolled her eyes at her brother's antics. "Fine but when we get home I want to see you studying." Miguel pouted. "Why can't I stay with you? What are you doing anyway." Jamie decided to answer that one. "The bastard is trying to buy my love back but sadly for him it isn't going to work."

"Wow you really don't like him ha?" Miguel turned to address Jamie again.

"What's to like. I'm only here because he forced me." Then catching what she had just said she turned to Kylie, the woman really wasn't that bad, she was nice and funny and caring. "Not here with you Kylie I mean here in the larger sense." Miguel nodded. "Can I bring Claude over for dinner, I want to rub his nose in the face I'm living with a hottie?" Kylie looked to Jamie for conformation, Jamie nodded before she wondered off to look at some shoes she wanted but hadn't been able to afford. Maybe having daddy around for a while wouldn't be so bad after all. Especially if she spent all her time with Kylie.

--------

Jamie was board. She had spent most of the day shopping with Kylie and now the said woman rested whilst Shane cooked dinner for everyone. Miguel and Claude were playing Burnout Revenge on the PS2. Jamie was busy considering the nutritional value of carpet when her cell rang. Picking it up from where it had been sitting on the arm of the couch she glanced at the display.

"JAMJAM!" the voice on the other end was so loud Jamie had to hold it away from her ear to prevent herself going deaf. Both Miguel and Claude turned to look at her with eyebrows raised. She shook her head in answer before returning her attention to the phone.

"God Tala that just about burst my eardrums." There was a childish laugh from the other end.

"Ha, sorry. So who's coming first in this little war you have waged?" she could just imagine Tala sitting on Kai's couch with the phone pressed to his ear and legs up on the coffee table. She had been a little surprised when it was Tala who had greeted her and not Kai, after all it was his phone number on her display.

"What do you mean Tala? I've got to cum first or I won't cum at all." There was silence on the phone before. "JAMIE!" was yelled from both ends of the line. Looking over her shoulder Jamie saw her father standing in the doorway with a wooden spoon in his hand. The voice on the other end of the line however came from Jo, Kai's mother, that bastard had her on speaker phone. She shot her father a look before watching as he retreated back into the kitchen before turning back to Miguel and Claude, smirking she flicked her phone onto speaker phone as well so they could hear both sides of the conversation.

"Sorry Jo, I didn't know you were listening or I never would have said that." Jamie muttered into the phone as she planed the revving she was going to give Tala. Knowing most of it would be inappropriate for Jo and Jason if he was there she settled for a promised reaming. "When I get home I'm going to maim you Tala." There was a sharp intake of breath that came from Tala closely followed by the sounds of Kai and Chris laughing, Jo tutted her disapproval. "If I were you Tala I'd invest in a box. Now stop tormenting my Jamie and getting her in trouble."

"Wow, very possessive Kai but thankyou, I knew there was a reason I agreed to date you. So how is everyone?" Jamie leaned back into the couch. Miguel and Claude had paused their game so they could listen to the phone conversation, after all they had been invited to listen.

"You only left yesterday Jamie." That came from Chris. "I know but _it seems like longer_." She raised her voice so her father would hear her. "This is going to sound really sad but I miss Jodie." Tala and Kai groaned, they obviously felt differently. "Are you kidding? You're welcome to her." Tala's voice held the sound of awe. "Gee that's real nice, aren't you the one dating her or what ever you call having me come and bail you out of scheduled events with her." Her tone had changed again, now it held a teasing note. "I just miss the bickering." She confessed. There was soft laughter from her friends while from the kitchen her fathers voice floated out to meet her ears.

"I don't see who you can miss bickering when you've brought it with you." Both Miguel and Claude cast nervous glances between one another before looking towards Jamie. "Will you excuse me for a moment?" Jamie put the phone down onto the coffee table before walking off into the kitchen. Miguel quickly grabbed the phone. "Ah I'll get her to call you back, it's best if you don't hear what's about to come out of her mouth." Miguel pressed the cancellation button before giving Claude a worried look.

--------

_In the kitchen_

Shane knew he had said the wrong thing, saying the right thing would have meant saying nothing at all but he was getting so frustrated with his daughter. She had no interest in him and no interest I getting to know him, all he wanted was for her to accept him and if not that atleast let him into her life.

"What the bleedin hell was that?" Jamie demanded as she stormed into the kitchen.

"You are talking like some common little hussy!" Shane had stopped what he was doing to turn and berate his daughter.

"Well guess what, you don't know me so who do you know I'm not some little common hussy?" he didn't know it yet but Shane was completely out of his depth, very few people could match whits with her but if he wanted to try that was fine with her.

Shane just looked at his daughter. He hated to admit it but she was right, he didn't know her not really anyway. "Jamie I have faith that you aren't a hussy but talking like that lowers you to everyone else's standards." He watched his daughters face to see how she would react to his comment. There was a slight twitch at the corner of her mouth and her eyes darkened. That was enough for him, what he had said had rung true to her and now all he had to do was wait to see what she spewed out next. Turning back to his cooking he began to stir his creation.

"Is there meat in that?" Jamie had decided that there wasn't really much she could say to that because he was right, it wasn't her and she was lowering herself to- for example Jodies' level, but now she had redirected her attack to something that would surely grate on his nerves.

"Yes there is, is that a problem?" Shane wanted to let out a loud frustrated groan, even if she didn't have a problem with the fact that there was meat in his cooking she would come up with one.

"I'm a vegetarian, as in don't eat meat. I'm not a full vegetarian just a lacto-ova vegetarian." Jamie waited for his reaction but it didn't come.

Shane had very recently decided, as in the past thirty seconds that there was no point fighting with her over this fact. "There are eggs in the fridge, you can make yourself something with them." He could almost feel her shocked eyes boring into his back, he wanted to smile, he had just won this round and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Fine but I'll do it later, right now I'm going to go for a walk." Even though Jamie said she was leaving she waited form him to protest. She wanted him to protest, what kind of father let his daughter walk around town at night? But he didn't.

"Going to try and think of more ways you can generate problems?"

"No, actually I was going to find a place where I can talk to my friends where you won't eavesdrop on my conversation." Not waiting for a response, what was the point she wasn't going to get the reaction she needed. Jamie left the room and returned to the living room where she grabbed her phone before heading out the front door.

Miguel and Claude watched her go without saying a word or trying to stop her. Turning to Claude Miguel let out a soft breath. "Go and get your jacket, we're going out." Both boys got to their feet.

A voice came from the kitchen. "Miguel?" Miguel smirked, he knew this was coming that was why he had already grabbed his jacket and wallet.

"Yeah I know, we're on it."

Shane let out an exasperated sigh, all he wanted was for his daughter to accept the fact that he was happy in his new life.

--------

By the time the boys got to the street Jamie was already at the far end. They waited until she had turned the corner before they set off after her, there was no point being spotted it would only create more problems.

"You know there was a whole lot less yelling than I was expecting." Claude muttered as he began walking down the street to where they had last seen Jamie.

"Jamie doesn't really hate Shane she just wants to." Strong male hands found their way into the owners pockets, digging around one hand pulled out a packet of cigarettes and the other a lighter. "Do you want one?" Claude just shrugged before taking the proffered cigarette.

--------

Jamie walked down the empty streets, it was strange, everyone was inside. There were no cars, no one out walking, not even the sound of a dog barking to cover the silence. Wishing she was anywhere but where she actually was Jamie pulled out her cell phone and called Kais' number, with any luck everyone would still be there.

Chris picked up the phone. "Hello?" Jamie didn't want to admit it but she was a little irked that Chris was answering Kais' phone, but then again she did kind of live there.

"Hey Chris, it's Jamie can I speak to Kai please?" Jamie flopped down in a bus shelter. "Sure I'll just get him for you." There was the sound of Jason forming some kind of protest in the back ground before Kais' voice came over the line.

"Hey Jamjam who was that guy on your phone before?" Jamie's mind went blank for a moment, what guy? She didn't know

"Ah when?" still drawing a complete bland Jamie tucked her legs up to her chin and settled in for a long talk.

"When you went to talk to your dad." Kai elaborated.

"Oh," Jamie thought for a moment. "That must have been Miguel." Kai waited patiently for more of an explanation.

"And Miguel is?" he prompted when it became apparent that Jamie wasn't going to elaborate.

"Oh, he's Kylies' little brother, he lives with them." There was the sound of a car driving past, Jamie's lip quirked, so this place wasn't completely dead after all.

"Jamie where are you." Kai's voice sounded worried.

"In a bus shelter." She told him. All of a sudden it seemed a whole lot darker. She hadn't really thought about what she was doing when she left the house.

"Alone?" Kai asked.

"Ah yeah." Jamie tries to sound frivolous. "Don't worry, Dad had Miguel and Claude follow me. I heard them talking a while ago." Even though she couldn't see them just knowing they were there made her feel safer.

"And you trust them?" Kai asked is a slightly worried tone. Just because Jamie couldn't see that she was attractive didn't mean that other guys didn't, add to that her innocence and it was a very appealing package.

"Yeah they are like you and Tala in some ways just a little older." Jamie could see two figures standing at the end of the street each holding a glowing cigarette.

"How old are they? I don't know if I like the idea of you hanging around with guys older than you." Jamie laughed, this was so funny all she had to do was say that Miguel was hot and he and Tala would be on a plane to her that quick that heads would spin. She could say that Claude was hot but that wasn't really true, to her Claude looked kind of funny but she wouldn't say that too loud.

"I'm not really sure, about the same age a Chase I think, hang on." Jamie moved the phone away from her mouth before yelling at the two figures. "Oih guys how old are you?" there was the sound of laughing before Miguel yelled back "Eighteen." Jamie nodded in the dark. "They're eighteen." She told Kai as she lowered one of her legs again, her knee was starting to cramp and if she had to walk back she didn't want a cramp. "Can I talk to Tala please?"

"Well I guess one year isn't too bad. Just wait and I'll go find Tala." There was the sound of Kai getting up from the couch and then the sound of his steady methodical footsteps but then something he had said sank in.

"Kai?"

"Hmm?" his response came over the line to tell her that he was listening.

"What right do you have to approve or disapprove who I talk to? You don't even know them." There was anger in her voice, she wasn't even sure why she was doing it but Jamie felt the need to defend Miguel and his friend from Kai.

"Sorry," Kai's voice was soft. "I just worry is all."

There was a sigh, "Yeah I know but I'm not six years old anymore Kai, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. Now go and get Tala, oh and by the way I miss you."

"I miss you too. I'll go find him, I think he's in the kitchen."

--------

_---With Kai---_

Kai rounded the corner to the kitchen but stopped dead before he actually made it inside the door. There in the corner of the kitchen leaning up against the counter was Tala, but the shock was that Chris was standing in between his legs. It was a very intimate position. Tala was leaning back with his arms crossed over his chest in a defence manner.

Kai turned to leave before Tala saw him. "Jamie Tala is going to have to call you back."

_---With Tala---_

Why did this have to happen to me? Well I don't really mind it happening but it would be better if Chris was Jamie Tala thought to himself as he leaned further back into the counter.

"Look Chris, I think you're a great girl and all but-" now he had to work out how to phrase the next part without making it sound insulting but Chris beat him to it.

"I'm great and all but I'm not Jamie? Yeah I figured as much but it was worth a try." Chris took a step away from Tala, she could see she was making him uncomfortable but before she had thought it cute now however, she realised it was otherwise.

"Look normally I would date a girl like you in a flash, Jason and all but right now I need to sort out my head or I'm no use to anyone. I'm not saying no I'm just saying not right now. Does that make sense?" Tala straightened his back now he that he actually had some space infront of him.

"Yeah, well when you're ready you come and find me." Tala watched Chris saunter out of the kitchen with a satisfied smirk on her face.

--------

_Okay that's another one done. What do you all think? Please tell me. I think I might turn Jamie into Miguel's little pet a bit in the next chapter but I'm not really sure, I think their relationship will improve and the two them will become closer in the brother and sister kind of way even though they both think the other is hot._

_If you have any questions feel free to ask, I should be able to get back to you. And a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and those of you who answered my questions._

_Please review._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades.

_A/N look guys this is really simple, you don't review and i won't update._

Last time-

Why did this have to happen to me? Well I don't really mind it happening but it would be better if Chris was Jamie Tala thought to himself as he leaned further back into the counter.

"Look Chris, I think you're a great girl and all but-" now he had to work out how to phrase the next part without making it sound insulting but Chris beat him to it.

"I'm great and all but I'm not Jamie? Yeah I figured as much but it was worth a try." Chris took a step away from Tala, she could see she was making him uncomfortable but before she had thought it cute now however, she realised it was otherwise.

"Look normally I would date a girl like you in a flash, Jason and all but right now I need to sort out my head or I'm no use to anyone. I'm not saying no I'm just saying not right now. Does that make sense?" Tala straightened his back now he that he actually had some space infront of him.

"Yeah, well when you're ready you come and find me." Tala watched Chris saunter out of the kitchen with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Chapter 18

"You know I don't need bodyguards?" Jamie walked back towards Miguel and Claude once she had hung up from Kai. The smirk that played across her lips lightened the uneasy feeling both boys had from being sprung.

"Yeah we know but it was better than being roasted by your dad. How did you know we were following you anyway?" Once Jamie reached the two boys they turned and began walking back towards the house.

"Just a little trick I picked up a while back." Jamie gave them another one of her wicked smiles, she wasn't really paying much attention to what they were saying, just enough to be able to answer their questions. Her mind was on Tala, why hadn't he been able to come to the phone to talk to her? Was he really that busy? Oh well she would find out soon enough, at the latest when she got home in a week.

"Are you really a vegetarian?" Miguel slung an arm around Jamie's shoulders as they walked.

"No but it was worth a try." She relaxed into the closeness, even though she didn't really know Miguel she felt safe around him and after being so strung up all day it was nice to relax and let herself be comforted.

"Well well well what do we have here? Mig, Clod and the fluoro feral?" there was the sound of laughter from the two guys that flanked his sides.

"Oh well spotted fuck face but I don't know you and I guess that you were refiring to me as the fluoro feral? Sorry, but I spose two out of three isn't too bad." Jamie had stepped out of Miguels' arms and was now squaring off infront of the three guys standing before her.

"Well looky here, where did you pick this one up from? Finally found yourself a slut ha?" this was directed at Miguel.

Miguel stepped forward to stand beside Jamie. "Not quite but then you were always bad at reading situations weren't you? Eddi just leave and take your goons with you." He turned to Jamie and Claude. "Come on guys we better be getting back." Eddi and his little goons let both Claude and Miguel walk past but when Jamie was about to pass them Eddi grabbed her arm and jerked her towards him.

"Well aren't we the pretty one?" Eddi smirked down at Jamie with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Let go of me fuck face." Jamie gave him a smile that told him that she was not the least bit fooled by his intimidation routine. "Now let go. I've already told you once." Eddi chuckled and his two goons joined in. both Miguel and Claude turned to see what was going on. Miguel began to walk back towards Jamie.

"But what if I don't want to?" the cronies laughed again though there wasn't anything remotely funny about the situation.

"That's fine." Jamie twisted around in his grip so that she was facing him. She gave him a smile that would have Tala running in the opposite direction as fast as he could. Jamie brought her knee up to meet Eddi's cookie jar at the same time as Miguel reached to group and grabbed hold of Jamies' arm. Miguel pulled her backwards out of Eddi's grip, backwards into him but once she righted herself she smiled down at Eddi. "That's fine, because I'll make you." Leaving Eddie laying on the ground Jamie walked off with Miguel and Claude laughing their arses off.

--------

"You know he's going to want your blood now?" Claude flopped down on the couch. They were back at Miguel's house. Jamie would have called it home but that wouldn't be the truth, home was where your heart was and Jamie's just wasn't here.

"Let him try, I know more than one dirty little trick." Both boys laughed.

"God Miguel she's only been here for twenty four hours and you've already corrupted her." His best mate patted him on the back for a job well done.

"Sorry, I was already corrupted before I got here." Jamie was having a hart time believing it but she was actually have fun at her fathers, sure he wasn't the cause of the fun but it was fun all the same.

"Ah what? Who could you deny that I taught you everything you know?" Miguel pretended to be outraged, flopping down on the couch beside Jamie he flung an arm around her shoulders. Claude sat watching the two, it was as if they had know each other all their lives. The easy going nature they both shared seemed to be helping form a very strong bond.

"What's going on in here? You aren't hitting on Jamie again are you?" Kylie stood in the door watching her brother with her step daughter.

"No Kyles, she's safe with me. It's Claude you have to watch out for, one sideways glance and Jamie will be gone." He patted her on the head in the same way Tala often did when he found something she did cute or amusing.

"Right." Kylie gave Claude a look before turning to leave the room. "Oh by the way dinner is ready." Both boys stood at the promise of food and followed Kylie.

--------

"Daddy seeing as I've been extra good for the past two days can I go home early?" Jamie had decided she had had enough of the other side of her country and she wanted to go back to Kai and Tala.

"No Jamie, you're staying the full week."

--------

Tala sat in his home room waiting for the bell to ring so he could go to class. His mind was filled with so many things that thinking clearly was becoming difficult. He was in a dilemma that doesn't face every male every day, he was in love with one very special and cute and adorable and whity and sassy and well the list continues but in short Jamie and then there was Chris, an attractive girl who wanted him. Sure Tala liked Chris but just not the same way as he likes or should he say loves Jamie. When Chris entered a room his skin didn't tingle with anticipation, his breathing didn't quicken and his heart didn't pound. There was no getting around it he was in love with Jamie and Chris wasn't Jamie no matter how you looked at it.

They were polar opposites mentally, emotionally, physically and with experience but he was willing to teach Jamie anything she wanted to know. But then there was Kai and he was doing all that now and thinking that fact just plain pissed him off, however he had stolen her first kiss and that was something Kai was never going to get back.

Tala replayed the kiss everyday in his head, at the moment it was the only thing that was keeping him sane. Replaying that kiss kept him in a state of denial and in that state Jamie didn't belong to Kai and he still had a chance with her but in reality that wasn't true. He had blown it and he knew it. He should have asked her out that day on the football field when he had the chance and when her head was filled with him. When he actually stood a chance.

He had to remind himself however that Kai had bribed Jamie into going out with him so maybe her feelings didn't run as deep as Kais' did. There were too many ifs' in that sentence for his liking, sure he had agreed to stand aside and let Kai have Jamie but right now that seemed like a very rash decision.

--------

"Shouldn't you be in school right now?" Jamie walked into the kitchen to find Miguel sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Nope I have the day off so I figured I could show you around or something." He pushed a cup of coffee across the table towards her. Even though he shouldn't be thinking the thoughts that were running through his head Miguel had to admit that Jamie did look very luscious in the morning. Her hair was messed and falling across her face. Her eyes were smoky from sleep and her lips held a soft pout. "Thankyou." He watched as her small hands snaked up from her sides to grab the coffee cup.

"So where do you want to go today?" Miguel had finished his coffee and was trying to find something to do that didn't include checking out Jamie.

"I don't really care as long as it is amusing and fills in the day and hopefully the night." She shot him a smile but it quickly disappeared when she caught the look on his face. She let out a sigh. "God get your mind out of the gutter, don't you have a girlfriend anyway?" Jamie folded her arms over her chest which all in all only drew more attention to them so didn't really meet their purpose.

"No girlfriend. Do you think I would be flirting with you if I had?" he leaned against the kitchen counter to get a better look at her and to show off his body. Miguel wasn't vein but he knew he did look good. It's so hard to be humble.

"You never know, but really you don't stand a chance. Here." Jamie handed him her phone. "The guy on the background is Kai, you get where I'm coming from?" Miguel looked at the picture and whistled.

"Yeah I get it. If I was female I would date him too. So have you got a picture of Tala on here?" he gestured to the phone.

"Yeah I do, give it here." She got the phone back from Miguel before shuffling through the photo album. "Here. Just press the down button to see the other ones." Jamie handed the phone back before heading off towards the door. "I'm going to go and get ready." Miguel just nodded as he continued to look at the photos of Jamie, Jamie and Tala, Jamie and Kai, Tala, Kai and then another photo caught his attention. It was of a small boy around the age of two, he looked very familiar but he couldn't quite place him. The next photo however made Miguel mutter an obscenity. "Fuck Chris, so that's where you went." He stared at the picture for another minute as memories came flooding back to him.

_Flashback_

Yelling, that was all Miguel could hear as he sat in his car outside Chris's house waiting for her to come out so they could go to school. He wished she would hurry up because he still had to go and get Mattie and they were already running late. There was the sound of a door slamming and a moment later Chris was sitting next to him in the car. He had tried to talk to her but she had just brushed him off.

The next day Chris was gone. She hadn't answered any of his calls and she stopped answering her emails.

_EndOfFlashback­­_

So that was where she went but how did she know Jamie? What was all of this meant to mean? Fuck he needed answers.

Still clutching the phone in his hand Miguel ran up the stairs towards Jamie's room. Not bothering to knock he burst through the door. Jamie stood in the middle of the room in complete shock. All she was waring was a pair of jeans and a black bra. Trying to cover herself the best she could Jamie rounded on Miguel. "What the hell do you think you are bloody well doing?" she demanded.

"Get over it, I've seen girls naked before nothing you've got is new to me. Who is this?" he thrust the phone under Jamie's nose. She squinted at the photo for a second. "Who Chris?" Jamie looked at him blankly thoroughly confused.

"And the little boy. Is he hers?" There was an urgency in his voice that in some strange way relaxed Jamie. So he wasn't here to attack her?

"No Jason isn't hers, Miguel what is going on? Jamie had dropped her defensive posture now.

"I know her, she disappeared a month ago. Where is she?" the look of shock on Jamie's face brought him out of the trance he had been in for the past five minutes.

"She is staying with Kai. Something about her family not wanting her to look after Jason or something. I'm not really sure of the whole story." Jamie reached for a T-shirt.

"Jamie I think you've just got your wish. Pack your bags, I have to go and call Kylie."

--------

Miguel sat in the office talking to Kylie on the phone. He had explained to her about finding Chris and Jason and was now in the process of asking if he could take Jamie home early so that he could see her and find out what was going on.

Kylie agreed that he could go and told him that she would explain everything to Shane when he got home and about his daughter was missing. She also told him to use the credit card he had of emergencies.

Once Miguel was off the phone he told Jamie to ring her mother to tell her that she was coming home then he rang that airport to book two seats on the first available flight.

--------

An hour later Miguel and Jamie sat waiting for their flight to be called. Jamie was fed up of being kept in the dark so she asked one of the questions that was floating around in her mind.

"Miguel what is going on?" she watched as he ran his hands through his hair and let out a sigh.

There was a moments hesitation before he answered. "Chris is one of my best mated. There used to be me, Claude, Mattie, Chris and a couple of other guys in our group. Chris was one of my best friends. I knew she was having some trouble at home and stuff but she wouldn't talk to me about it and then just over three weeks ago she disappeared off the face of the earth. Turns out she ran to your boyfriend." He let his head fall forwards so Jamie couldn't read his facial expressions. She had often joked that when Tala wore his shades she couldn't read his thoughts cause she couldn't see his eyes, now with Miguel she found herself in the same situation.

"Oh okay. If it makes things better she is fine, a little stressed but fine." He offered her a weak smile. "No not really. So how does she know Kai?" he was looking at her fully now but she still couldn't read what was written in his eye.

"Years ago they met through their grandparents and they kept in contact on MSN for all these years. Kai didn't know she was coming she just showed up at school one day."

"_Fight 216 is now boarding. All passengers please make your way to gate 19. I repeat Flight 216 is now boarding from gate 19. all passengers please make your way to gate 19." _The intercom began to play a jingle once the announcement was over. Jamie stood and grabbed her bag. "Come on, it's time to go." Miguel sat looking blankly up at her. Jamie reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "Miguel?" she gave his shoulder a shake.

"I just can't believe I've found her!" he muttered looking up at her. "Well if you don't get a move on you aren't going to get to see her, now get off your but and follow me." Jamie led the way through the terminal to gate 19.

--------

Jamie was glad to get off the plane. It wasn't a particularly long flight but she really didn't like planes though having Miguel with her nearly made it bearable.

"Come on, lets go and get a cab." Jamie began to walk towards the exit.

"No I want to rent a car. Where do I go to do that?" Miguel had grabbed their luggage and was now following Jamie. "Over here." Jamie led the way to the car rental station. "What type do you want?"

--------

"So this is your house ha?" Miguel looked around the living room of Jamie's house. In his minds eye he could see her and friends relaxing here and joking around. "Yeah, come on I'll show you to your room." Jamie led the way up the stairs to the spare room right beside hers. "That's my room," she pointed to her room. "So if you need anything you know where to find me. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. Kai should be home from school so I'll be heading over there soon if you want to come." Jamie left Miguel to himself to get settled in to his room.

In the kitchen Jamie sent Tala a text message telling him that she was home and not to tell Kai. After that she made some coffee and ferreted around in the fridge looking for something to eat.

A couple of minutes later Miguel came into the kitchen. "So where does Kai live?" Miguel hadn't even taken off his jacket yet and Jamie understood why. He was going out.

"He lives next door, on the left."

--------

The doorbell rang. Chris let out a sigh of frustration, she couldn't get Jason to settle down for his nap. None of the usual methods were working and she was coming to the end of her rapidly fraying rope. If she didn't know any better she would say that he missed Jamie. "Hang on, I'll just be a minute." She yelled in the general direction of the front door. Jo was at work and Kai was at school so she was the only person in the house. Grabbing Jason out of his cot and hoisting him up onto her hip Chris jogged to the front door, pulling it open she let out a breath before sucking one in out of shock. On the doorstep stood Miguel as bold as brass. He offered her one of his Charming smiles. "Hi Chris."

"Oh shitters!" What was he doing here?

--------

Jamie walked towards the school ready to surprise Kai, she could just see it now, he was going to be so happy to see her. She was going to get a big hug and kiss and maybe that would do something later. Being away from Kai, even for such a short time had taught her something. Jamie loved Kai but that was the easy part of her realisation, now she had to tell him.

--------

_Another one done. I hope you all like it. I would like to than everyone who has reviewed so far but I have to say that lately I have been a little disappointed with the amount of reviews I have been receiving. I know who many people are reading this fic and how many are actually reviewing and it is a pretty sad comparison. Come on guys please review and make me very happy._

_Oh and I finally started using my bebo page. The addy is __http/Maiden-Mai. x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: you can all fill in the blanks.

Last time-

Jamie walked towards the school ready to surprise Kai, she could just see it now, he was going to be so happy to see her. She was going to get a big hug and kiss and maybe that would do something later. Being away from Kai, even for such a short time had taught her something. Jamie loved Kai but that was the easy part of her realisation, now she had to tell him.

--------

Chapter 19

Jamie smiled as Kai came out of the school gates and across the parking lot towards her. God she had missed him, but then that was what happens when you whole entire life revolved around somebody else. What else should she have expected?

Kai, as per usual looked cool, calm and collected in his school uniform of navy trousers and white long sleeved shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to sit around his elbows and a navy blue tie hung limply around his neck. Kai looked good enough to eat, she could almost feel his strong arms wrapping around her smaller body. He hadn't seen her yet though, his mind was far away and on other things. Judging by the smile that played across his lips he liked what he was daydreaming about, Jamie just hoped it was her.

Jamie's eyes caught a flash of red as Tala came jogging towards her. When he caught sight of Kai however his pace slowed to a steady stride as he walked several steps behind Kai. He wanted to laugh, Kai was so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't even seen Jamie yet.

"YOU!" Tala mentally slapped his forehead, why did that girl have to exist? Why was god punishing him? So what if he screwed a cheerleader, plenty of people had so why did he seem to be stuck with this one? She was like one of those stray cats, you know the type you feed and then they never leave you alone ever again. Just because he slept with her she seemed to think she owned him.

Tala turned ready for his face off with Jodie but instead the girl strode straight past him and straight towards Jamie.

Kai , by this point had snapped out of his daydream. He gave Jamie a surprised yet happy smile before he looked over his shoulder, the sight of a really pissed off Jodie storming across the parking lot was quite amusing. She looked like crap! Her hair was messed up, her uniform was untidy and there were patches under her eyes from her mascara, had Jodie been crying? Kai offered Tala a questioning look but only got a head shake in answer.

Tala quickened his pace and fell into stride beside Kai. "You'll find out in a minute." Tala shifted his bag so it sat more comfortably on his broad shoulders. "Are you just going to let her attack Jamie?" Kai was walking quicker now to catch up with Jodie incase she decide to get violent.

"Can I help you with something?" Jamie leaned back against Kai's car, she had a feeling that this wasn't good and that it would probably take some time so getting comfortable might be a first-class idea in her mind.

Jodie had arrived at Kai's car now and was still looking quite pissed! Kai and Tala strode up seconds later. Jamie gave them both Kai and Tala friendly smiles. "Hi guys, howz things?" Tala let out a soft chuckle at Jamie's antics, it was nothing out of the ordinary it was just her ability to make light of any situation.

Kai on the other hand went to sit beside Jamie on his car. Wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her close to himself and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

Jamie felt her eyes roll back into her head as Kai's tongue ran along her collar bone sending shivers down her spine.

"HOW DARE YOU? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" Jamie was brought out of her Kai induced state by Jodie's ranting and flapping arms. It stuck Jamie that at that moment Jodie looked like a goose but figured now was not the time to voice her discovery.

"Ah please refresh my memory, what have I done exactly? And if you haven't noticed I haven't been here!" Jamie extricated herself from Kai's hold so she could focus clearly on what was going on around her.

"You! He! He! You!" Jodie spluttered looking completely out of her depth, like a drowning person. Splashing not waving for help, thrashing about making themselves a target for sharks.

"Me and he? I'm assuming you are referring to me and Tala. Am I correct?" Jamie's eyebrow raised at Jodie's spluttering. Casting Tala a look that said he better start talking but when nothing came she looked back at Jodie. "Well, what have I done now?" leaning back against Kai Jamie instantly felt her body relax.

"He broke up with me! And it's all your fault!" Jodie said with an accusatory tone before taking a step towards Jamie. Jamie watched Jodie come towards her but was in too much shock to actually process what was about to happen. Kai who was too busy staring at Tala didn't see it coming either.

SMACK! A finely manicured hand came in contact with Jamie's face. Jamie's eyes bulged and her jaw dropped, she really hadn't been expecting that however when Jodie raised her hand again Kai stopped her, he reached up and grabbed her wrist to stop her trying again. "Will you quit that, what the hell are out a seal?" Jamie snapped rubbing her face where Jodie had hit her. Why did being slapped have to hurt so darn much? Ouchy!

"It's all your fault!" Jodie yelled into Jamie's' face as she tried to pull her hand out of Kai's grip.

"Pray tell me how?" Jamie looked at Tala to see how he was taking what was going on. He stood slightly behind Jodie as if he didn't want anything to do with her. Over his shoulder Jamie saw Chris and Miguel walking towards them, this was all she needed, more people to whiteness her getting bitch slapped! Chris pushed Jason ahead of her in a pram, he was sitting up and looking alert. When he saw Jamie he began to strain against his constraints his chubby little arms stretching out in her direction.

"Why else would he have broken up with me?" Jodie demanded finally getting her hand out of Kai's grip and raising it to slap her again.

"HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Miguel came running towards them looking angry. He stood between Jamie and Jodie before addressing Kai and Tala. "What the hell, were you just going to let her hit Jamie? Aren't you two meant to be her best friends?" Miguel looked irate. "I think you should go home and get cleaned up." This was directed at Jodie, he watched her storm away before he turned to Jamie. "Are you alright?" his hands were on her shoulders and he looked genuinely concerned. Jason began to whimper when Jamie didn't give him the attention he wanted. Jamie muttered a 'I'm fine' towards Miguel before she stepped out from infront of him and went to stand infront of Tala.

"Why?" Jamie looked at Tala, he seemed to be far away in his own little world. He brushed his hand over the angry mark on Jamie's cheek before placing a kiss on her injured cheek. "I'm sorry, I should have stopped her." Tala dropped his hand to his side before striding away to his car leaving a confused Jamie and everyone else in his wake.

--------

Tala crumpled the empty coke can in his hand before dropping it to the ground infront of his feet and kicking it along ahead of him. He felt so bad for letting Jamie get hurt but for some reason there was nothing he could do to stop Jodie. He had just stood there like some stupid peeping tom and watched. Maybe he wanted Jamie to get the hurt like he had been hurt when she started going out with Kai and still even now, but he loved her so why he want her to be hurt? He cared about her, he was her brick wall, protecting her from the rest of the big bad world. He was so spiteful sometimes, he had let Jamie get hurt and for that he could never forgive himself and the angry look on that guys face. Who was he anyway? What was he doing with Chris? God his mind was so full of so many different things he wasn't sure where to start the huge job of sorting them all out, though if he eliminated one of the people in his head life would be easier. Jamie couldn't go she was too important, that new guy couldn't go cause he would still be in the back of his mind pissing him off every time he though of what happened today, so that left Chris. Tala didn't really want to be with Chris anyway. Saying that he wasn't saying no just not right now was a total cop out. The answer was really no but he didn't want to hurt her but then on the other hand he had given her false hope which in itself was bad but he had prolonged her pain, if there was going to be any in the first place. The coke can fell into the gutter but Tala made no effort to retrieve it from it's final resting place a street sweeper would be along in the early morning so it would end up in the same place even though he hadn't put it in a trash can.

Who was that guy who came to Jamie's 'rescue'? What the hell did he think he was doing doing Tala's job but then he supposed he wasn't really doing it after all but then how did she know him. He knew all the same people as Jamie, after all that had grown up together so who was he?

--------

Miguel sat on the couch beside Chris. That had been talking for the past two hours and the two had come to some sort of agreement regarding Chris and Jason. Chris had explained why she had run away from her friends even though she knew all of them would bend over backwards to help her without even asking and why infact she had run to Kai which was what Miguel really wanted to know.

Miguel had explained how he knew Jamie and how he had come to find her and now the two talked happily about their friends, Jason and life in general.

Jo had offered Miguel the couch but he declined gracefully informing her that he was staying with Jamie. Jo already loved him just like she did with most of Kai, Jamie and Tala's friends and invited him to visit whenever the mood stuck him.

---------

Jamie smiled back at Kai from him bedroom doorway ready to leave but before she rounded the corner she stopped. Turning back to Kai she saw that his eyes were still on her. "You know I love you right Kai?" it came out more casual that she had planned but she had said it now so he knew and that was all she wanted right now, just to know.

She smiled at the look on Kai's face, he blinked sever times with a dazed expression before nodding.

Jamie winked before heading home.

--------

Instead of jumping the fence and heading into her house Jamie walked the short distance to Tala's house. She was greeted at the door by Tala's mother who said that he was in his room. Thanking her Jamie headed up the stairs to Tala's room and knocked on the door. There was a grumbled 'come in' from Tala before Jamie opened the door. Tala lay on his bed staring up at the white ceiling above him, he groaned at the sight of Jamie.

"Gee that wasn't very nice. I though you would be happy to see me seeing as I only got back today." Jamie flopped down beside him on the bed. Jamie had always wanted Tala's bed, it was the most comfortable thing she had ever laid on in her entire life. When ever they had had sleepovers at Tala's house she had always commandeered his bed, Tala had never minded though, he would either sleep on the floor with Kai or sleep in the bed with her depending on how generous he was feeling at the time.

"I am happy to see you." Tala rolled over so he could look at Jamie's profile. She looked so peaceful laying there beside him. "I don't think I can be friends with you anymore."

Jamie blinked several times before looking at Tala. "Why?" the hurt in his voice nearly killed him, it felt as if there was a fist wrapped around his heart and it was squeezing the life out of it.

"I just cant." Tala shifted so he was no longer looking at Jamie.

"That isn't a reason. If you are going to brake up a life long friendship I want a better reason that 'I just cant'!" She shifted on the bed so Tala had to look at her, sitting up now Jamie tilted her head to one side eying Tala expectantly. Tala sat up mimicking Jamie's action, slipping an arm behind her for support.

"I just can't stand to see you with him. It's driving me crazy. I just can't be around you anymore." Tala let his head drop to his chest.

"Tala I do love you, it's just not the same way as I love Kai." Her voice was shaking there was so much at stake in the conversation. Jamie had sworn to herself that she was never going lose Tala again but what was she going to do now?

"I never meant it to be different. I wanted you to love me the way you love him." Tala spoke into his chest.

"I know Tala, what I don't get is why this all had to happen in the first place."

Tala let out a soft sigh. "Because your you Jamie, we've already been through this." Tala looked up and Jamie was caught once again by his crystal blue eyes. They were so intense that Jamie though she could drown in their depth.

"Well what am I meant to do? I'm not going to lose you again Tala." Jamie was so caught up in Tala's eyes that she didn't notice the distance between them getting smaller. Tala's lips were only centimetres away from hers now. "You tell me Jamie." The gap closed.

Jamie leaned into the kiss. She had only kissed Tala twice but god she wanted to do it again, she knew that what she was doing was wrong and cheating on Kai but Tala held her heart aswell. If this was what she had to do to not to lose him then that was what she was going to do. Jamie wrapped her arms around Tala's neck and they fell back onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. Jamie pressed her smaller body against Tala's and felt his body stir against hers'. His lips pressed against hers demanded entrance so she gave in to their will. Tala's hands slid up the inside of Jamie's top and she pulled away panting. "Tal stop." Jamie sat up to put some distance between the two of them, tears were beginning to well in her eyes. "We can't, this is wrong." She whipped the tears away.

"Is it?" Tala was sure it wasn't, he had felt how her body had reacted to his she had wanted him and it scared her. That was the problem, she was frightened of what could happen.

"Yes it is. Look I need time to think about this, I'll see you on Monday okay?" Tala pulled Jamie back towards him, placing a lingering kiss on her lips before he pulled away. "Yeah I'll see you on Monday."

Jamie left Tala's house even more confused than when she had entered.

--------

Jamie walked the short distance home, when she rounded the corner she spotted Miguel leaving the Hiwatari household. "Oi wait up." Jamie jogged to catch up with Miguel, she needed someone to talk to about all this and with Miguel being a foreign body he may have the perspective she needed to make sense of everything that was going on in her head.

--------

_There we go, looks like Jamie isn't a saint after all ha? Anyway I'll update next weekend as usual as long as I don't encounter any problems._

_Please review_

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades.

_A/N I dedicate this Chapter and story to an old friend who has recently come into my life again through the most unexpected means. I have missed you._

Last time-

Jamie walked the short distance home, when she rounded the corner she spotted Miguel leaving the Hiwatari household. "Oi wait up." Jamie jogged to catch up with Miguel, she needed someone to talk to about all this and with Miguel being a foreign body he may have the perspective she needed to make sense of everything that was going on in her head.

--------

'_With these hands _

_I give you my heart_

_And crown it with my love'_

_(The story of a very special ring)_

Chapter 20

For the first time in Jamie's life she didn't sleep at all. Laying away in her bed her mind was filled with thoughts of Kai and Tala. She shouldn't have let Tala kiss her but what else could she do? She couldn't deny him, god the way things were going she would have ended up having sex with him and that was a scary

thought. She just wasn't ready for that factor of any relationship to enter her life, she just wasn't ready and now she had gone and gotten herself into a right mess. It looked like either way she was going to lose one of her best friends. Tala had said the he couldn't be friends with her if she stayed with Kai but then she didn't want to break up with Kai now that she realised that she loved him, maybe before but now there was, well something else. Damn it she needed someone to talk to. Climbing out of bed Jamie crossed the hall to Miguel's room. Knocking sever times Jamie waited for a response but there wasn't one, she hadn't really expected one, what kind of normal person would be awake at this time of night? She was just about to go back to her room to wait for morning to slowly drag its weary feet around when the door opened and a devastatingly tired Miguel peered out at her through the gloom of the unlit hall.

"Jamie?" Miguel's hair was tasselled, his chest was bare and a pair of low slung boxer shorts clung to his hips. Any female would think him drop dead sexy but Jamie had become immune to his looks over the past few

days, she had put her drooling down to missing Kai and now that he was next door again Miguel, the poor bugger had lost all his appeal.

Jamie gave him a nervous smile, standing before him in her singlet top and boxer shorts she felt very venerable, wether it be from the lack of clothing or what she wanted to talk about she wasn't too sure. "Can I talk to you please?" Miguel looked down at Jamie with her hair in two piggy tale plats, if it was any other girl who had come knocking at his door in the middle of the night he would have taken his as a 'come on' but this was Jamie and he knew better.

"Does it have to be now? It's two in the morning!" Miguel shifted to lean against the doorframe. Jamie took a step back shifting uneasily, she should have thought that Miguel wouldn't want to be woken up in the middle of the night with her problems. "It's okay I'll just." Jamie gestured back towards her room. "It can wait until morning."

"Why aren't you asleep like the rest of us?" he could see that she wanted to leave and was rethinking what she was doing. "I couldn't sleep, I was at Tala's earlier and well never mind." Jamie took another step towards her room.

"No Jamie, tell me about it." There was a flash before Miguel's bedroom light flicked or showering part of the hall in warm welcoming light. Miguel stepped back from the door to let Jamie into the room.

--------

Tala was going nuts. It was two on the morning and he was still awake, he could smell Jamie on his sheets and on his pillows, the soft sweet, flowery smell had him in a state. Why couldn't he be in love with someone he could have? Why did it have to be her? His exish best friend who happened to be dating his other best friend, god if they were related it would be perfect for Jerry Springer. That thought made Tala feel sick, maybe he should just change his sheets and be done with it but somehow he couldn't do it. Tala felt really bad about earlier, not the kissing Jamie part but the part where he made her choose between himself and Kai. She had promised never to lose him ever again but how far would she really take that promise?

--------

All the years the we've cared, all the things that we've shared

Birthday cakes, bad mistakes, stolen bikes, open mics

Sweet hearts, broken hearts, punch your arm and no harm

Now these things start to fade to a very different shade

So don't look back, you wont find me here

I've moved on to another year

Don't pick me when we play choose, cause that's one way you're going to lose

You belong, you belong, you belong to someone else

You belong, you belong to someone else, not me

Don't look back and expect to see a vision of you next to me

It's sad to say you're no longer mine, you walked away and left me behind

You belong, you belong, you belong to someone else

You belong, you belong to someone else, not me

You belong, you belong to someone else, not me! RFR

--------

"He did what?" Miguel was wide awake now after hearing Jamie's story. "What can I do?" Jamie was sitting curled up at the end of the bed.

"You're not going to break up with Kai are you?" Miguel couldn't believe how dramatic and chaotic Jamie's live was. "NO! Well I don't know, what can I do?" he couldn't believe she was actually considering dumping Kai, the two were perfect for each other anyone could see that they were made for one another.

"How about I have a talk to Tala for you? Someone needs to make this guy see sense. Did you know Chris likes him?" The last part was added as a kind of after thought, he wasn't going to mention it but why not? It wouldn't hurt.

"I don't know, he might take offence to someone else coming into the situation and since when did Chris even know Tala?" Miguel picked up on the slightly defensive tone in Jamie's voice, almost as if she was jealous, did she realise?

"Well if you need me to anything you know where to find me, though I will have to go home soon I can't really have any more time off school." Even if Jamie didn't approve Miguel had decided he was going to have a word or two with Tala and maybe even Kai. Jamie would never tell Kai what was going on with Tala out of loyalty but maybe he could help.

--------

Jamie didn't want today to exist, the last thing she wanted to do was go to school where she would have to see Tala, that in itself wasn't all that bad but he would want an answer and then she had to sort out everything that was going on, the easiest way would be to break up with Kai but she didn't want to do that, she really liked Kai but Jamie didn't want to lose Tala at the same time.

Jamie sat at her desk beside Kai in form class. "Jamjam are you okay?" Kai was drawing lazy circles at the base of her neck as he leaned back in his chair. Jamie sighed and leaned back against Kai's hand.

"No. I'm not friends with Tala anymore, we kind of had a fight but we didn't if that makes any sense to you." She was mumbling and looking down at her desk but Kai still caught what she had said. The teacher came into the room to mark the attendance so Kai could question her further at the moment. But he had an idea. Standing he addressed the teacher. "Miss, Jamie and I have go, family emergency." Kai stood, pulling a bewildered looking Jamie with him. Before the teacher had time comprehend what was going on Kai had grabbed their bags and was dragging Jamie out the door.

As they walked down the hall towards the front entrance they received confused looks from late students as they hurried in the other direction. When they were outside Kai took Jamie to a picnic table. Sitting down beside her Kai addressed the topic at hand. "When you say you aren't friends with Tala anymore and that you had a kind of fight what do you mean?" Jamie hadn't bothered to question Kai when he dragged her out of class, there really wasn't much point she knew what coming anyway. She has always felt that she could tell Kai anything and everything but something she wished she couldn't. This was going to cause trouble.

"Well you know when I went home on Friday night after I told you that I… well anyway I went to see Tala instead of going home cause I wanted to know what was bothering him." It hurt Kai that Jamie hadn't finished saying that she loved him but he knew she did, still it would have been nice to hear it again. Jamie continues on a shaky breath. "Well he said that he couldn't be friends with me if I continued to go out with you and I've thought it through and I chose you, Tala has always been kind of a second best friend if you know what I mean you have always been there and you've never put restrictions on our friendship and lately it's all Tala has been doing. I don't think I could ever leave you." Kai pulled Jamie onto his lap and kissed her, it wasn't overly passionate but it held all the love he felt for the girl in his arms, she had said that she was never going to leave him and he felt the same way. "I love you Jamie." Kai kissed her again.

"I love you too." Jamie gave him a wide warm smile. "Come on we better go before we get caught by someone." Kai picked Jamie up bridal style before he spun her around then set her down on the ground. Grabbing their bags he took her hand. "So where should we go today?"

--------

Chris felt a soft smile tug across her face as she watched on of her best friends play with Jason. For the past two days Miguel had been trying to convince her to go home with him but Chris wasn't so sure, she liked the independence and freedom she now had, she and Jason could do what they wanted when ever they wanted Chris had eve started scouting around for a place of her own to live it would be nice having her own home. She was meant to be making lunch for them all but she often found herself getting distracted around Miguel over the past few days but she didn't really want to dwell on that scary though too much.

--------

Tala was feeling slightly nervous, well actually if felt like there was a herd of buffalo tap dancing in his stomach. He already knew the outcome of his conversation with Jamie, he hadn't seen her all day and that in itself spoke volumes to his neurotic mind. Not that Tala considered himself neurotic, you can't be neurotic about something you already know about can you? Through his own stupidity he had lost Jamie and now there was nothing he could do to get her back, he had pushed just that little bit too far. He was alone.

Without even realising what he had done Tala had distanced himself from his two best friends and had driven a wedge between the three of them. Jamie had broken her promise and Kai wouldn't care. The only thing Kai really cared about was Jamie and his family and he still had them so he was sitting pretty right now.

--------

Kai and Jamie had spent their day off pleasantly enough, they say a movie, went for a walk, had lunch then went to the beach for the afternoon but the whole time heavy thoughts had been weighing on Kai's mind. If Jamie was no longer friends with Tala where did that leave him? Tala was one of his friends too, family even. Was he expected to drop Tala as well or could he continue to be friends with him? Though there was the fact that his best friend had blackmailed his girlfriend who happened to be a best friend of both of them, he had forgiven Tala for a lot over the years but had he gone over the edge? For the past few months Tala had been floating in the sheltered harbour of Kai's patients but now he was out in the open sea, no, this couldn't be forgiven. The first time he had let it slip but now he was fucked! Anger suddenly rushed through him, boy had Tala crossed the line this time.

--------

Miguel looked at Tala and shock his head, in his eyes Tala was pathetic. Jamie wasn't someone to be competed over, she deserved the respect and support of her friends, that being said however Miguel wouldn't have minded competing for Jamie's affections. Even if it would prove to be a pointless exercise. Miguel had confronted Tala on his way home from school, well that had been his plan but Tala had driven to school that day just like he did every other so instead the two stood on Tala's front lawn on either side of their cars.

"What do you want?" Tala really wasn't in the mood to have some guy he didn't know stick it to him.

"Now Tala that's no way to talk to anyone, do you even know who I am?" Miguel folded his arms across his chest, resting his hip against the front panel of his rental car and fixed Tala with an even gaze.

"No and I don't even care." That was a big lie, Tala was dieing to know who this guy was and how he fitted into every ones life except his own. The guy knew Chris but that didn't matter at all. Some how he was connected to Jamie and she seemed to care about him so that fact put heed to his question or dismissal he wasn't sure which way he wanted to take this yet. Miguel on the other hand had a different idea, he had come here with something to say and he was going to say it.

"Why are you putting so much pressure on Jamie? The girl had a mental breakdown a few weeks ago and now you're making her go through on of the toughest choices of her life when what she need is your friendship, care and patients." Miguel waited for his answer.

"What would you know about it, you don't even know her!" this guy was really getting on Tala's nerved. Now dare a complete stranger judge him and his relationship with Jamie?

"Actually Jamie is my step niece so I have invested interest in her well being." Miguel watched the expression change on Tala's face from anger to blankness to confusion to shock.

"Right, so just because you are related to Jamie you can tell me how to treat her? I would never do anything to hurt Jamie so you don't have to worry about anything. You can leave now." Tala dismissed him.

"Anyone has the right to pull you up when you a treating another human being like a piece of shit." I'm surprised Kai and Chris haven't pulled you up on it yet." There was no way Miguel was going to let this manipulative bugger dismiss him.

"I love Jamie and now she doesn't want anything to do with me. Are you happy now? Now piss off." Tala turned and stormed into his house, slamming the door so hard that the glass panel beside the door rattled.

Miguel laughed. You go Jamie!

--------

Jamie sat happily on Kai's sofa infront on the TV in Kai's room, slowly eating her way through her favourite sweet. A bowl of ice-cream coated in cream and that chocolate topping that goes hard when it gets cold. Normally, given any other circumstances Kai wouldn't let Jamie eat this crap after the sweets she had had through the day but it had been a tough day for her so he figured it wouldn't hurt, besides he would make her walk to school tomorrow.

Leaning against Kai she had let out a happy sigh, right now life was perfect, she had made the correct decision even though it was going to hurt like hell not having Tala in her life. Kai pressed a kiss to her temple. "I love you Jamie." She just smiled.

--------Post Script--------

A letter found it's way into Tala's possession.

_Tala,_

_I know that this is hurting you just as much as it is hurting me but it was your choice, this all rests on your shoulders. Maybe one day we will be able to have a conversation or pass each other in the hall and I won't feel like a part of me is being torn out of my body but then again maybe not. You still mean the world to me Tala and you always will, but you're right, we can't be friends._

_You have been such a large part of my life that it now feels empty but what is done is done._

_Good luck with your life._

_Love Jamie._

-------- The End --------

_Well that's all for this one folks, I may do a sequel but at the moment there are no plans for that. I have another couple of fics in the works but I might take a little break for a while and gather my thoughts before I sully forth with those ones, I think I need a break, this has kind of become a chore for me when it's meant to be a bit of fun and a break from the stress of life. I'll keep everyone posted about what is going on from my bebo page, which is the homepage on my ff profile._

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed and offered their support and input I really appreciate it. Please put the effort in one more time._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogue

Four year later-

--------

Chris felt tears well in the corners of her eyes as she watched Jason walk into his year one class on his first day of school, his little hand tightly clenching Miguels', stopping at the door he turned to give his guardian a warm smile. He would be fine.

Four years ago Miguel had convinced her to return home with him, afterwards Chris finished high school and now ran a backpackers hostel with Miguel right on the beach, so close that they could taste the salt on the cool breeze that swept the sea front every morning. Over the passing years the two had become so close that they now depended on one another completely but that was a problem because they were now very much in love. They had gotten married the previous year and were now expecting their first child in a matter of weeks.

Jason was thrilled at the idea that there was a little person growing inside his mothers' tummy and he couldn't wait to meet his new 'friend' as he put it and now here he was on his first day of school. To Chris the time had gone all too quickly she could still remember sitting across from Kai in that café when she turned up on his doorstep as if it was yesterday and also how he handled Jason when he was tired and grumpy. It was just a shame that he would never have the chance to be a father. Two years ago, once Kai and Jamie had finished collage the two had gotten married but that hadn't been a surprise to anyone, shortly after Jamie and Kai had tried to have a baby but again and again Jamie failed to fall pregnant and after a series of embarrassing tests Jamie was delivered the devastating news that she couldn't have children. The news had hit all of them hard but none as hard as Jamie, Kai had tried his best to console her even suggesting adoption but Jamie turned that idea down right away. She wanted her own family, it was that simple.

Miguel walked out of the classroom smiling, crossing the courtyard towards Chris he sat down beside her on the low forest green bench. "Are you alright?"

Chris summoned up a happy smile for Miguel. "Yeah, I know he has to grow up but it's just gone so fast." Miguel smiled back and pulled Chris into a hug. "Yeah but you will get to do it all over again."

--------

Jamie looked up at the block of New York apartments, this was it she had come all this way so there wasn't really any point in chickening out now. Walking through the lobby she took the elevator to the eighteenth floor. After a short ride the doors slid open to reveal a clean tiled floor and pristine white walls, walking down the hall she stopped infront of door 1806, taking a deep breath she knocked twice firmly on the white painted door. There was the sound of movement inside the apartment before the door was opened.

Tala looked at Jamie, complete shock written across his handsome face before he stepped back to let her in.

Tala had been invited to the wedding but he had never turned up. It was Jamie's way of offering an olive branch but it had been turned down. Ever since that day four years ago Jamie felt like a part of her was missing and now she couldn't take it anymore, apart from Kai her life had been one huge disappointment after another there wasn't a lot that Jamie could fix but her relationship with Tala was one of them so she would do her very best to mend the burnt bridge.

Not entering the apartment, Jamie gave Tala a once over. He looked good she decided. "Hey Tala how are you?" She wanted a sign that he wasn't angry or upset with her for turning up on his doorstep uninvited and unexpected.

"I don't know Jamie, you tell me. Are you going to come in or am I going to have to stand here all day?" This had been a mistake Jamie decided, Tala didn't want anything to do with her he had his own life and it didn't include her. Turning Jamie began to walk back towards the elevator her hands clenched to stop herself from crying, in her mind Tala could fix all her problems but he didn't want a bar of her.

A hand rested on her shoulder causing her to jump. "Just let me get my wallet and coat and we can go and get coffee or something. Jamie turned to look at Tala, he was smiling down at her and it was a genuine smile the kind that reached his eyes, Jamie burst into tears.

Tala pulled her into a hug and soothed away her sobs.

She meant too much to him to let her go a second time.

--------

Kai stood at the arrivals gate at the airport, Jamie was returning home from New York today and he couldn't wait to see her, the past couple of days had felt odd to him not having Jamie around was actually depressing. He had decided that last night as he lay in their bed on the cold sheets trying to get some rest. The night before that he had given up on the idea of actually sleeping, he couldn't do it not without Jamie wrapped snugly and safely in his arms.

Ten minutes late Jamie came through the gate all smiles. Kai felt his sprit soar at the very sight of her, she was back where she belonged, back with him.

--------

_Well there is the Epilogue you were all asking for. Now you all know what happened in the end. _

_Kai never had anything to do with Tala when he could help it but he and Jamie kept in contact. When Jamie was 24 she agreed to adopt a child, they ended up adopting twins, a boy and a girl. _

_Chris and Miguel had another child a year after their first was born._

_Tala ended up marring a bright bubbly woman called Ming-Ming, they met at one of those horrifically bad business parties and had a daughter three years later._

_Okay that really is it for this one. I hope you enjoyed it._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis_


	22. Chapter 22

Hi guys, it's me. Gee I bet that was a huge suprise. Anyway moving on from god knows where my mind was going to take that. I was thinking of writing an alternative ending to this fic except it would kind of be a fic in itself, like kind of going on from where Jamie and Tala kissed on the football field. Oh yeah when I say alternet ending I mean making it a Tala and Jamie fic. 

So please let me know what you think of the idea. if you like the idea i will get started but if not, well I will forget about it.

PLease let me know either by email or review.

Infinite x's and o's

The Perfect Oasis


End file.
